Home is Where the Heart Is
by Sensula
Summary: Hermione has lived in Hogwarts her whole life. Everyone loves and spoils her. Now, she'd headed off to the Triwizard Tournament. Along they way, she makes new friends, embarrasses a few people, and finds love? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Dear Diary,_

_ You know how people have that 'first memory'? That one picture or scene that they knew was going to be the first of many memories to come? Mine is when I first came to my home._

_ I remember Albus, that's what I call Headmaster Dumbledore, holding me in his arms and carying me through a set of large doors. I think I was two. But, I looked up when a woman's voice said, "You brought her to Hogwarts? Albus, how can we take care of a child so young?"_

_ "Hogwarts takes care of children every year, Minerva," Albus said 'one so young can be taken care of by the teachers and ghosts. She has no one. This could be her home."_

_ I remember looking up from Albus's shoulder and looking at Mini (that's what I call Professor McGonagall). We stared at each other before she finally said, "She'll have to be given a room. She can stay with me tonight, though."_

_ "Hermione," I said._

_ "What?" Mini said._

_ "My name's Hermione."_

_ She smiled and lifted me into her arms. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Hermione."_

_ That was my first memory. Now I live at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I love all the teachers and they love me. Even Sevy (Professor Snape), but I promised never to call him that when others are around. He doesn't like it. He actually gave me this diary and said I should write in it every day. _

_ It was a birthday present, but he gave it to me yesterday. Today is my birthday, actually. Well, I call it my birthday because today, four years ago, was my first memory. The day I came to Hogwarts. Since no one knows when by birthday really is, we just celebrate the day I arrived at my wonderful home. I am now 6 years old. And it is also the first day of the Hogwarts teaching year. _

_ Oh, gotta go. Mini's telling me to come down so we can go to breakfast. I'll write later. I just know this will be a good day. Bye._

Hermione closed her diary, did up the magic security buckle around the book, and hurried out of her rooms after stashing her present in her robe's pocket. She stopped in front of McGonagall in the hallway, smoothing down her skirt. Since she wasn't allowed to be sorted until she turned 11, she wore the neutral uniform that all students wore on their first night at Hogwarts. It consisted of a plain grey pleated skirt, white knee high socks, a pair of black shoes, a grey sweater vest and button up white blouse underneath, a black tie with the Hogwarts crest on the front, and a black robe to go over the uniform, the crest sewn over her heart.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mini," Hermione said, smiling. "I was writing in my new diary."

McGonagall smiled down at her. "You should thank Severous for it," she said, walking down the corridor toward the Great Hall. Hermione fell in step beside her.

"Sevy said I should write in it everyday," she said, happily.

"What did you write about today, if you don't mind telling me," McGonagall said as they stopped on the moving stairs.

As it moved, Hermione smiled. "My first memory. The night I came here to my home."

McGonagall nodded, continuing down to the Great Hall. "I remember that night. I was sure Albus had finally lost his mind, making Hogwarts the permanent home of such a young child." She bent down and hugged her. "But I am glad that you are here, Hermione. We all love you." Hermione hugged her godmother and then took her hand as they walked into the Great Hall.

A couple people looked up and smiled. Closer students wished her happy birthday and Charlie Weasley, who'd Hermione had known for the last four years and who had a love for the outdoors as much as she did, walked up to her from the Gryffindor table. Bill, his older brother and a sixth year of the same House, was beside him. Hermione didn't know much about the older brother, but she remembered Mini mentioning something about how he was taking so many classes in his third year. She suspected that he had a time turner, but never said this to Mini, as she might have gotten mad.

The Weasley siblings had similar red hair and freckles, but it was easy to tell them apart. It was a trademark among the Weasley clan. Hermione had seen enough pictures, and met some of the younger brothers, to know.

Charlie nodded his head toward McGonagall before smiling awkwardly at Hermione. He held out a brown wrapped package. "The family wishes you a happy birthday, Hermione. It's a sweater from mum."

Hermione took the package and held it to her chest. "Thank you, Charlie. Bill," she said, smiling. "And thank your mum, too. I appreciate it."

Charlie nodded and returned to his seat at the Gryffindor table, while Bill walked out of the Greath Hall, saying something about forgetting his books.. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, then at McGonagall. "Go, ahead, dear." the professor said, taking the package from her. Hermione nodded and hurried off to the table to see her friends.

She switched between the House tables for every meal so she wasn't playing favorites. It worked fairly well; everyone expected it of her and didn't really care. Today, though, it was breakfast with Slytherin, lunch with Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff for dinner. Ravenclaw had her for breakfast tomorrow. Hermione had friends in every House and new ones each year.

She walked over and sank down onto the bench between two third years. The boy on her right gave her a one armed hug. "Happy birthday, Hermione," he said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks, Mikis." She reached out for a blueberry muffin, but another Slytherin slapped her hand. "Ow! What was that for, Lynn?" Hermione rubbed her hand as she 'glared' at the girl.

Lynn wasn't discouraged, though. She smiled and said, "Well, we all know that on your birthday, each House celebrates it somehow-"

"I don't make you do that," Hermione said, blushing. "Everyone started doing that when they saw the teachers making a fuss over me."

"And making a fuss over you makes the teachers happy. They love you. And it makes the first day bearable for everyone," Lynn said. "But," she said before Hermione could cut in, "we like doing this because we like you. So, the reason you're not allowed to eat that muffin, is because of this." She pulled out her wand and waved it over Hermione's plate.

A big cupcake, the size of two fists, appeared on her plate. It was covered in Slytherin green icing and silver sprinkles. A silver snake figurine sat in the middle, slithering in the icing and spelling out 'Happy Birthday, Hermione'. Once it finished, the snake slithered onto Hermione's hand and settled around her right ring finger. She recognized it as one of Sevy's favorite charms. He must have played a small part in her birthday breakfast.

Hermione looked at the Slytherins around her and smiled. "You are all so awesome," she said. She took a big bite of the cupcake, icing covering her cheeks.

Lynn laughed and wiped Hermione's face clean of the icing. "We know," she said. The others smiled, proud of having been first to celebrate Hermione's birthday.

Hermione paused. She suddenly looked around. "What?" Lynn asked.

Hermione leaned forward and said, "I'm looking for Snape. He's always around the corner when I do something bad."

"You're not doing anything bad," Lynn said.

"I'm having a chocolate cupcake for breakfast with icing. It's not healthy. What if Snape sees me eating it?" Hermione looked around quickly and sank behind Mikis for protection.

Mikis chuckled. "Live a little, Mi," he said, nudging her with his shoulder. "We'll make sure he doesn't see."

Hermione smiled and was just about to take another bite when a voice behind her said, "I do hope that isn't a chocolate cupcake, full of sugar, this early in the morning, Hermione."

Their section of the table fell silent. Hermione slowly turned around and looked up into the face of Professor Severous Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. And he didn't look too happy. In fact, his expression was a mix between curiosity, upset, and a little bit of amusement.

Hermione swallowed and said, "It's not, Professor Snape."

"Then what is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled sheepishly. "A birthday muffin?" she said. She knew she was a horrible liar, but Snape only rolled his eyes at her answer.

"If you're going to lie, Hermione, I suggest you do it so no one knows you're lying," Snape said. He gave a half smirk, half smile and reached out to ruffle her bushy hair. She smiled up at him and watched him as he walked away.

"This is the only time I get to see the meanest teacher look so happy," Gabrielle Dashwood said. She sat next to Lynn and looked at young Hermione. "He must really like you, Hermione. Maybe tailing after him for the last four years have really worked."

Hermione blushed. Gabrielle had been a first year when Hermione had been brought to Hogwarts and had witnessed Hermione following Snape around in the dungeons. This happened often because the other teachers were generally busy with students. Snape was mean enough that students didn't generally mess up in his class.

At first, he had ignored her when she sat next to his desk, looking at potions recipes; but, as time went on, he paid more attention to her until he was having her help out in classes. Some people thought it was cute, others thought it was funny. But everyone was wise enough to not say anything when in the presence of the man.

Hermione finished her cupcake and drank her milk when Lynn tapped the glass in front of Hermione's plate. "Drink your milk," she said, as she did every morning when Hermione was at their table. Lynn was like a mother or older sister to Hermione, always making sure she did what she was suppose to. It was an odd trait for a Slytherin, but no one really questioned it, since she only did this with Hermione.

The sound of fluttering wings drew the attention of everyone to the owls that had just arrived. Barn owls, falcons, horned owls, and many more different types filled the Great Hall, carrying letters and packages. Some would be things parents wanted to treat their children to for getting into a good house. Others would be things that students had forgotten at home in a rush to get to the station. And some, as a few owls proved by dropping their loads in front of Hermione, would be birthday presents and cards from students who had graduate or their families who had gotten to know Hermione on Visitor's Day. And these were just from people not in Hogwarts. From past experiences, she would have a large pile from teachers waiting in her room. This day was the only day that Hermione ever felt she was extremely poplar. And it felt good!

"Oh, crap," Mikis said, opening his package and lifting out a pair of green socks. "I can't believe I forgot my favorite pair of socks. Again."

Lynn and Gabrielle laughed as he shook his head in disbelief at himself. Hermione only patted his shoulder in sympathy. She picked up a knife and cut a slice of uneaten cupcake for him, putting it on his plate. He looked down at her and smiled. "Thank you, Hermione," he said, hugging her. "You're my _favorite_ girl." He stressed the word, glaring at the two who had laughed at him before.

Hermione giggled and reached for the envelopes. She collected them and slipped them into her pocket. She would read them later, when she wasn't busy with her duties. The packages, though, wouldn't be so easy to deal with. They were too big to put in her pocket. So she just stacked them next to her on the bench and returned to her meal. She finished her cupcake and ate some fruit (she just knew that Sevy was watching her, making sure she ate something healthy).

Before the bell rang to notify students of the beginning of classes, Albus stood up at the teacher's table and raised his hands. Silence was given immediately. He smiled behind his white beard and said, loud enough to reach the back, "Welcome, students. I hope your classes will go well this year. I have great news, though, for everyone. Hogwarts has been sent an invitation to attend the Durmstrang Institute, where the Triwizard Tournament will be held this year. A select few students will be chosen, with a possibility of one of you becoming a Champion for our school. No one below the age of 15 may be chosen. Potential champions will be chosen this week and we shall leave the following Monday in time for Durmstrang's Beginning Feast. Enjoy your classes and best wishes to the Champions."

Dumbledore had barely stepped away from the table when the whole room broke out into talk. "The Triward Tournament," Gabrielle said, her eyes shining brightly. "Can you believe it? And I'm old enough. Turned 15 three days ago."

Lynn smiled. "Good luck to you. Hope you don't die."

Mikis laughed at her words, but Hermione was confused. She reached over and tugged on Mikis' sleeve. "What's the Triward Tournament?" she asked.

He looked at her and lifted her onto his lap. She was now a level with everyone's eyes. "The Triwizard Tournament is held every four years, switching from the magic schools. Durmstrang Institute, Beuxbatons School of Magic, and Hogwarts. It has three tasks, all very dangerous, and a Champion from each school is chosen to complete them. The winner gets glory and fame."

Hermione smiled. "Then we should win," she said in true 6 year old fashion.

Gabrielle smiled in a way that anyone not associated with Slytherin would have taken as an offensive smirk, but was really a determined smile. "And we will, Hermione. Because I'm going to lead us to victory."

Hermione nodded and then clapped her hands together. "Alright. Class, you three," she said in her best 'Snape' voice. The three laughed and stood up. Hermione looked down and noticed that her small pile of packages were gone. One of the House elves must have taken it to her room. She'd have to leave a sweet for them before she went to bed. But, now, she had to be off to the dungeons to assist her godfather with class.

**AN: I'd like to say, Gabrielle Dashwood, if you find this story, please don't be angry with me for using your nom de plume, okay? I just like the name and it fit so nicely with the character. As for all the other readers, Hi! If this is your first Sensula story, I'd just like to say that I am very glad you are reading and enjoying this. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that people are enjoying my stories. **

** Well, I'd also like to introduce my muse. Say hi, Bob.**

**Bob: Hi!**

**Me: He's an imaginary gerbil. Been with me since 8****th**** grade science class.**

**Bob: I'm the only reason she got through them.**

**Me: Yup. And you are so wonderful. But I don't like you playing poker with the dust bunnies.**

**Bob: But it's fun.**

**Me: I know. But you're suppose to be helping me.**

**Bob: You're such a whinner.**

**Me: Me? A whinner? Look who's talking, hamster.**

**Bob: I'm a gerbil! Gerbil!**

**Me: (eyeroll) What ever. You help with creativity.**

**Bob: (Glare) I'm not talking to you.**

**Me: Yeah, you are. Anyway, thanks for reading. And, if this isn't your first Sensula story, add it to the others you've read. I hope you like it as much as the others, as well. Anyway, thanks for reading. **

**PS: I made the Triwizard Tournament a continuous every 4 years kind of thing because I just really liked the idea. So, just giving you a heads up. Oh, and I tweaked a few things here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2: Announcements and Greetings

Hermione waited for Sevy to finish his teacher's huddle with Albus and collect her from her seat. He didn't like her to show up to the class early and have the time to mess up his organized ingredient vials. He'd learned that from the last time he'd let her go ahead. So Hermione just waited until almost all the students had left for classes before looking for her godfather. He'd been deemed as such after having the misfortune of being the second teacher Albus had encountered the night she'd come to Hogwarts. Though he'd fought it then, he was content with his role now.

Snape finished his teacher's huddle with Albus and walked over to the Slytherin table. He stopped next to Hermione and waited until as she slid off the bench, but didn't move to leave. Instead, he knelt down in front of her, so they were at each other's eye level. "Hermione, the teachers and I have been talking. We all agree that you should go with Dumbledore for the Triwizard Tournament."

Hermione felt a flash of joy at knowing she was going to go, but it was short lived when she saw the look on Sevy's face. "Why are you upset?" she asked. "You'll be going too, right?"

Snape shook his head. "I was not asked to go. Dumbledore wants you with him, though. So that you may meet people besides those at Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned. "I don't want to go if you're not going, Sevy," she said, crossing her arms stubbornly. "And who will help you with your classes?"

Snape chuckled, a rare occurrence for anyone not close to him. "I have managed in the years before you came, and I will do so for another year, if need be; though, truthfully, I will miss your help. Now, shall we go and scare the first years?"

Hermione's frown lessened a bit. She always enjoyed watching Sevy work his 'mean teacher' angle on new students. Something about it just made it amusing. "Okay," she said, taking his hand, as she was still too small to keep up with his long strides. "But I'm not going unless you are," she said firmly.

Snape nodded and they left the room, heading toward the dungeons. Hermione was silent as they continued down a couple of corridors. She was sulking about the news and she knew it. She really wanted Sevy to go with her. This would be Hermione's first time away from Hogwarts and she was closer to Sevy than any of the other tearchers. He would make her less nervous of going to Durmstrang.

Snape stopped outside the door to the dungeons and looked down at her. "Ready?" his eyes said to her. She nodded and slowly let go of his hand. Snape pushed the door hard enough to make it bounce against the wall as he glided into the room. Hermione was one step behind him, her back straight and perfectly still.

Snape snapped his robes as he turned sharply so the sound echoed in the room. Hermione took her place on the stool near his desk, resting her hands in her lap. She gave the appearance of hope and comfort. Many students had said, after they had figured out who she was and why she was in the classroom at all, that they had really appreciated her being there or they may have run screaming from the room.

"I do not want any silly wand waving or incantations in my class," Snape said cooly, his cold eyes running across the students in the room. Some shuddered and others cringed. He continued his speech, specially designed to have the newbies wetting their pants by the end of the class. The entire class was a basic run down of what was to be learned that year. Snape spent much of his time walking between the aisles, looking over student's shoulders in a way that had them shivering. Finally, the bell rang. "I expect you all to read pages 5 to 18. I want a full essay on what those pages entail on my desk tomorrow," Snape said as they students hurried out of the room.

Hermione smiled at Sevy as he came over to the desk and sat down. "I think you may have out done yourself this time, Sevy," she said. "I saw three Hufflepuff just ready to cry."

Snape smirked. "It gets better every year."

Hermione suddenly couldn't take it any more. She turned to him and said, "Are you not going to Durmstrang because you can't, or you won't?"

He stared at her. "What?" he said, stunned. "I'm not going because only Dumbledore is suppose to go."

"But I'm going," she said. "Dumbledore won't want to watch me, a little girl. He'll be too busy with the tournament. I'll be left alone." She put on her best puppy dog pout. "Please come? Please, Sevy?"

Snape looked at her and said, "I am needed here."

"They can get a substitute," Hermione said.

"But the first years-"

"Can be intimidated next year, even more nervous that they have to face you again and when they have no idea what you'll do." Hermione shot down that one pretty well.

"Dumbledore-"

"Albus will do it if I ask him." Hermione sighed. "Please? I don't want to go with just Albus and not know anyone. There is no way I will know if one of the students' families is there. And the students themselves will be with the students from the other schools." She leaned forward. "I promise to never go into your ingredient cabinet for an entire year without your permission."

"You do that anyway," Snape said, his eyes showing his interest.

This was Hermione's first time bartering with the Potions Master. Sure, she'd bartered with Hagrid to ride the Thestrals, and with Trelawny to use her crystal ball from time to time. She'd even gotten Mini to take her to Olivanders to get her own wand; but this was her first time up against a Slytherin pro.

She thought for a moment before answering. She suddenly got an idea. "If you don't go with me to the Triwizard tournament at Durmstrang, I am going to announce my nickname for you to everyone," she said, smiling softly.

Snape's eyebrows rose. "I don't think you'd be able to, Hermione," he said. "You're too nice a girl to do that to your loving godfather."

Hermione raised her own eyebrow, trying to look sneaky. "You think so?" she asked.

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "I know you too well, Hermione. I raised you. I know you're not going to tell anyone because that would cause distress towards me. And you don't like doing that."

Hermione almost flinched, but held it in. He was right. She didn't like causing him distress, but she didn't want to go without him. She was being extremely selfish, she knew, but she was a scared 6 year old who didn't want to go against the Headmaster's decision (for she knew it was his decision) to take her to a very dangerous tournament, without her security blanket, a.k.a Sevy.

She leaned forward and said, "I am very capable of fulfilling my promise." The door opened and the first arrivals showed up for the second class. Lynn was one of them. Hermione smiled at her friend and said, "Hey, Lynn, guess what."

"What?" Lynn said, coming closer to the young girl.

"There's something interesting about Professor Snape that you might like to know," Hermione said, looking at Sevy with a look that clearly said, 'you can stop me any time.' He held her gaze for a while. She continued. "Snape-" He tilted his head to the side, a sign of compliance to her. Hermione smiled. "Snape is going to Durmstrang with me," she said.

Lynn smiled. "That's great. Then you'll have someone looking after you. I know Gabrielle will be too busy flirting with all the guys to make sure you don't destroy anything," she said, laughing. Her laughter faded as she realized that she had just been so informal to an aide while in the presence of a teacher. She cleared her throat and said, "Sorry, Professor."

"I'll over look it this time, Ms. Blanchard," he said stiffly. "Return to your seat." Lynn paled slightly, clearly seeing his mood turning sour, and hurried back to her seat and behind her cauldron. Others were coming in, but Snape leaned close to Hermione and said, "We will discuss this tonight." Then, he continued to address the present class with his usual third year speech.

Hermione only half listened, though. She was happy that she'd gotten him to see it her way. But she knew it was because she was herself. Anyone else pulling that stunt, would have been shut down and given detention for a month.

Hermione sat in her personal Common Room, everything set up for her traditional birthday movie night with Sevy. She didn't remember how it started, but, every night on her birthday, Sevy and her sat down with muggle popcorn, candy, and soda, and watched ridiculous movies. Her favorite was 'The Pirate Movie', with Christopher Atkins and Kristy McNichol. It was stupid, funny, and romantic, all in one. Sevy always said it was the most idiotic thing he'd ever seen, but he watched it with her because it made her happy.

She had just finished popping the popcorn, when a soft bell rang above the cupboards. It meant someone was trying to get in. Hermione walked over to the portrait opening and said, "Yes?"

"It's me, Hermione," Sevy's voice said.

She smiled and drummed her fingers on the surface before her. The portrait swung open and Hermione grinned at Sevy. It was replaced with a guarded look, however, when she saw that he wasn't alone. A tall woman with blond hair stood next to him, a young blonde boy, about the same age as Hermione, standing next to her; probably the woman's son. They both wore dark cloaks, though the woman's was a dark silver and green while his was just plain black. Their robes spoke of money and connections.

"Hermione," Snape said. "I'd like to introduce some people to you. May we come in?"

She stood for a moment and then nodded, stepping back for them to enter. The woman glanced around the rooms as if wary to touch anything. Sevy stood next to her as the woman finished her inspection. Hermione noticed the boy looking at the candy.

The woman turned to Hermione and gave a practiced polite smile. "Hello, Hermione. I am Narcissa Malfoy. This is my son, Draco." She motioned to the boy, who was looking at Hermione with a bored expression.

Hermione gave a small curtsy, as she was still wearing her school uniform, and said, "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Young sir." She addressed the last to the boy. She knew her manners towards pureblood wizards and witches. She'd been taught by Mini.

Sevy rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder and said, "I was serious in saying that I could not attend Durmstrang, Hermione. But you did raise a valid point in that Dumbledore may be too busy with other things. I have asked Narcissa to watch over you during the tournament. She will be attending for business reasons."

"And Draco could always use more friends," Narcissa said. She looked at her son expectedly. "Draco," she said pointedly.

The boy walked up to Hermione and took her hand, kissing the back in the way of greeting Hermione had been taught about. "Pleased to meet you, Miss...I don't know you last name," he said.

"I don't have one," she said.

He looked at her strangely. "Everyone has a last name," he said, crossing his arms.

Hermione mimicked him. "Well, I don't," she said. "I was brought here and I've lived here all my life."

He smirked. "What? Are you an orphan?" he taunted.

"Behave, Draco," his mother warned.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Don't know. Don't care. If they wanted me, they would have kept me." She leaned forward and said, "Because I'm worth keeping."

The boy's smirk turned into a smile. "I'm starting to like you, Hermione," he said. "You've got a Slytherin streak in you."

"Comes from having the Head of Slytherin be my godfather," she said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like that's impressive," he said. "He's my godfather, as well."

Hermione tilted her chin up a bit. "Interesting," she said. She smiled and said, "Want something to eat? Was about to have a muggle movie night when you joined us."

Draco paused, unable to come up with an answer. Hermione saw the disapproving way his mother was looking. So she quickly filled in a story. "Professor Burbage has asked me to test an assignment for her Muggle Studies class. I am to watch movies on a muggle television while eating some popular muggle food and drink. I am to tell if an essay can be written on a person's experiences. I asked Professor Snape to help me, but if you'd care to, Draco..." She smiled. "It might be fun."

Draco looked at his mother, who's look of disapproval had vanished once the situation was explained. "I suppose you may help," she said. "Just be sure to have a House elf bring you home before dawn."

Draco nodded. "Yes, Mother," he said. Narcissa air kissed his cheek and left through the portrait with Snape following.

Hermione was a little bummed that Snape wouldn't be joining her tonight, but she turned to Draco and said, "Well, take off your cloak and get comfy. We're starting with 'The Pirate Movie'."

Draco looked at her strangely, but did as she said. He sat on the couch, his cloak handing on the back, and Hermione put the movie in. She quickly picked up two sodas and the bowl of popcorn from the table, and took her seat next to him. He took one of the sodas and copied Hermione's motions to open it.

The movie started and they were silent as they watched the movie. Hermione silently laughed at parts she remembered, but Draco was quiet through out the entire thing. When the credits started to play, Hermione took the movie out and turned to face him. He was still on the couch, his drink barely touched.

"Well?" she said. "What do you think?"

He shook himself from his thoughts and said, with a humorous smile. "I think we need to test this assignment out a bit more. To see if it is good enough for a class."

Hermione got his message and smiled. She popped in another movie and sank down next to him. "You know, Draco," she said, leaning against shoulder. "I think we're going to be good friends."

He smiled at her and they turned their attention to the new movie.

**AN: 'The Pirate Movie' is a real movie. It's a parady of the Pirates of Penznace and it's hilarious. You should definitely watch it. Please try not to slap yourselves in the head, though. Lol. **


	3. Chapter 3 Choosing Champions

Hermione sat at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast and yawned so wide, that ten different Ravenclaws stared at her in amazement. "Didn't get much sleep last night?" Billy Hoarden asked.

Hermione leaned her chin on her palm, pushing her eggs around. "I spent the entire night with my friend. We stayed up and didn't sleep until three. I'm running on this much sleep," she said, holding up her fingers so they were an inch apart. Her hand dropped limply onto the table.

A Ravenclaw sixth year laughed and rubbed Hermione's back. "Bet you were two were eating the candy Dumbledore always gets you for your birthday," she said.

Hermione nodded. She and Draco had finished off the Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Pumpkin Pastries throughout their movie night. She guessed that he was going to be just as sleep deprived as she was. He'd left just before dawn, just as his mother had asked. She only knew this because one of the house elves had told her when she'd woken up from her position on the couch.

Billy pushed a mug toward her across the table. She looked at the black contents, raising an eyebrow at the roasted smell. Hermione looked up at Billy. "What is it?" she asked.

The sixth year smiled. "It's a pep up potion," he said. "Can't have you falling asleep in Potions, can we? It would look bad."

Hermione reached out slowly and picked the mug up. It was hot, probably freshly brewed and straight from the cauldron. She took a sip and looked up at Billy. "It's bitter," she said suspiciously. "Pep up potions aren't bitter."

"It's not a potion, Hermione," the girl beside her said. She gave Billy a hard glare. "It's called coffee. It's what grown ups drink to help them wake up in the morning. Billy knows better than to give kids that stuff."

"Oh, loosen up, Jenny," Billy said. "I'm smart enough to only give her it this once. She looks like she could use it."

"She's only 6," Jenny said, frowning. "She should stick with milk and pumpkin juice."

Hermione looked at the two. They'd been a couple for as long as Hermione could remember and never once had they fought like this. "Are you two okay?" she asked. They looked at her. "You've never fought before."

Jenny smiled softly. The kind of smile that you put on when you didn't want a child to ask too many questions. Hermione had seen the look from the teachers enough times to know what it meant. "We're just going through a rough patch, Hermione. Nothing to worry about."

Hermione snorted. "I don't believe you," she said. "You two have never fought before. And if you break up because of a stupid fight, I'm going to post it all over Hogwarts."

Billy and Jenny exchanged surprised looks. "If she weren't so smart, I would have thought she was a Slytherin," he said. Jenny nodded in agreement. Billy looked at Hermione and said, "We're fighting because of personal reasons, Hermione."

She wanted to know more, but kept silent. And not just because of Billy's explanation. Dumbledore was beckoning her over to the teacher's table at the front of the hall. Hermione smiled apologetically to the Ravenclaws and said, "Gotta go." She stood up and walked down the aisle, but not before taking the mug of coffee with her. She saw Billy give a pointed look to Jenny, who only rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her plate, clearly ignoring her boyfriend.

Hermione walked around the table and stopped next to Albus' chair. She saw Snape give a questioning look at her mug. "Yes, Albus?" she asked, taking another sip. The drink was still bitter, but it definitely woke her up. And it was starting to taste nice, if truth be told.

"I've heard you and young Mr. Malfoy were getting acquainted last night," Albus said.

Hermione nodded. "Draco is my new friend. He and his mother are going to be with me at the Triwizard Tournament when you are busy," she said.

Albus smiled. "I am glad," he said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It is good for you to have friends outside of Hogwarts and I will not always be there to watch over you and make sure that you are alright. I hope you two will not get into too much trouble while at Durmstrang."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Albus. Draco and I will behave."

He chuckled. "We'll see," he said. "Actually, I called you up because we are ready to announce the Champions. McGonagall is fetching the Sorting Hat and I thought you could help me." Hermione grinned and nodded as he told her what to say. McGonagall returned to the Hall via a side door, carrying a hat.

Hermione walked around the table and Snape took her mug as she passed. Hermione kept walking and stood in front of the Hall, back perfectly straight and perfectly aligned with the center aisle. She cleared her throat and conversation slowly drifted to a stop as all eyes turned to her. She smiled and said, "Today, the Sorting Hat will choose our Champions. We shall have a total of 5 Champions from each House. Students will step up and sit under the hat. If you are chosen, please step off to my right. If not, please return to your seat. Please keep in mind that the Tournament is very dangerous. Do not come forth unless you are certain you wish to participate." She stepped down and let Dumbledore take over.

"We will start with Hufflepuff," he said. Hermione knew all of the people that stepped forward. Johnathan Beakle, sixth year; Marcus Drendwart, seventh year; Karalyn Peters, seventh year; Derek Smenthers, fifth year; and Marigold Smenthers, sixth year. Everyone but Derek was accepted. He was sent back to his seat. After a few awkward moments, Glen Huckster, an awkward sixth year, stood up. He drew near the hat, sat down, and was, surprisingly, chosen as the last Champion.

"Ravenclaw," Dumbledore called. Davy Coruthers, fifth year; Diane Fletcher, fifth year; Keith Flynn, seventh year, and Laura Wontorn, sixth year, made their way up the aisle. Hermione was surprised to see Billy and Jenny walk up, as well. One person would be rejected. They each sat under during their own turns. The hat chose Davy, Diane, Laura, Billy and Jenny. Keith was sent back with a 'nice try' applause.

"Gryffindor." Surprisingly, Bill Weasley was the first up. Followed closely by Barbra Kendred, fifth year; Michael Lubed, sixth year; Terry Mulligan, seventh year; and the Tolsen twins, Susan and Libby, both seventh years. All were accepted.

Hermione looked to the Slytherin table, knowing they would be called next. Her eyes found Gabrielle and she gave an encouraging smile. Technically, she was allowed to apply, since they wouldn't be leaving for Durmstrang til the end of the week. But Hermione was worried that the girl wouldn't be able to get past the hat.

"Slytherin," Dumbledore called. There was a slight hesitation, the product of being in Slytherin and watching out for self preservation, before Gabrielle stood up. She was followed by Henry Cooly, sixth year; Robert Jennings, sixth year; Colby Winters, seventh year; and Colton Hagerman, seventh year. The men all passed without a problem.

When the hat was set on Gabrielle's head, it paused. Hermione couldn't hear what the hat was saying, that was for the hat and the student alone, but she really hoped it wasn't him doubting her. She didn't want to see her being sent back like Derek had been. After a few more moments of silence, the hat rang out, "Our last Champion." The Slytherin table cheered.

Dumbledore handed the hat back to McGonagall and said, "Meet your school's Champions." They stood before the Hall as it cheered for them. "Give them your well wishes now, for they leave at the end of the week." He then left.

Hermione raced up and threw her arms around Gabrielle. "I knew you'd be chosen," she said.

Gabrielle smiled. "For a moment there, I thought I wasn't going to be," she said. "The hat was almost sure of rejecting me, but then said that I had enough support behind me, that I would do well."

Mikis and Lynn ran up and hugged her. "Congratulations," Lynn said. "I know you'll do great."

Gabrielle smiled. "Thanks," she said.

"You just watch those guys, though," Mikis said, looking at her fellow Slytherin Champions. "They might try something."

"I'll watch her," Hermione volunteered.

The laughed and Gabrielle said, "I feel much safer with you watching my back, Hermione."

"You'll feel worse when you find out that Snape's going too," Lynn said.

Gabrielle sighed. "Well, I hope I don't see him."

"You won't," Hermione said, frowning. They looked at her. "He's not going. He told me last night. The friend I met last night, Draco Malfoy; his mother is going to be watching me when no one else can. Draco and I are friends now."

Lynn and Mikis shared a look with Gabrielle. They looked back at her. "The Malfoys are powerful wizards, Hermione," Lynn said. "Just watch yourself, okay?"

Hermione was confused as to why her friends were giving her this warning, but she nodded just the same.

The students left the Hall quickly after that, surrounding their new Champions to give their congratulations on being chosen. Hermione looked at Billy and Jenny and noticed that they were stiff next to each other. Something told her that those two had been fighting because of the Tournament. By the way Billy was holding on to Jenny's elbow, Hermione could tell that he was worried.

"Hermione," Albus said, standing next to her. She looked up into his smiling face. "I would ask something of you, if I may."

"Of course, Albus," she said.

He nodded. "It is customary that the visiting schools give a short presentation of their school in some way when introduced at the beginning feast. I have currently thought of nothing. Perhaps you could think of something? I could use that creative mind of yours."

Hermione grinned. "Really?" she said. Albus nodded. She threw her arms around his middle in a hug and said, "I'll do a good job. I promise." She pulled back and gasped. "Maybe Flitty could help." That was her name for Professor Flitwick. Hermione turned and bumped into Snape. She looked up and said, still grinning widely, "Sevy, Albus just said I can come up with the presentation at Durmstrang."

Snape looked at Dumbledore curiously before looking down at her. "That's nice of him. But we have class at the moment, Hermione. Come." He held out his hand and Hermione eagerly took it. She waved to Albus as they left the Hall.

"It's going to be wonderful," Hermione said, chatting happily as they made their way down to the dungeons. "I don't know what we're going to do yet, but I'll think of something. And it'll be good. Everyone will love it."

Snape suddenly stopped and turned to her. He knelt down and gently said, "Hermione, I want you to focus on what I'm going to tell you, alright?"

She stopped her talk and stared into her godfather's eyes. He was serious and concerned. She'd rarely seen him like this; the last time having been when she was following Peeves the poltergeist and had broken her arm falling down the stairs after she'd forgotten that, since he was a ghost, her hand would go through him if she tried to grab his foot. Sevy hadn't been happy then, and wasn't happy now.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Snape rested his hands on her shoulders and said, "I am worried about you going to Durmstrang. The headmaster there is an old...friend of mine. But we are not on good terms. Be careful around him, Hermione. Igor Karkaroff is a dangerous man."

Hermione frowned slightly. "Why is everyone telling me to be careful?" she asked. She saw the surprised look on Sevy's face. "First Lynn tells me to be careful around the Malfoys, then you say to be careful around the headmaster at Durmstrang. Why is everyone so worried?"

Sevy sighed. "Because, wether you know it or not, you are special, Hermione. Average 6 year olds do no know most of what you do. Most of that comes from living in Hogwarts most of your life. The other, is an untapped potential. Karkaroff will want to manipulate that power for his own use. Be weary of what he does to or around you."

Hermione nodded. This Karkaroff didn't sound like a nice man. She would watch herself. "But why the Malfoys?" she said. "Draco's nice to me. We're friends now. You're his godfather, too."

Snape sighed. "Draco is not whom everyone is concerned about, Hermione. It's his mother. Her husband died not too long after Draco was born. Narcissa took over the family business and is a hard woman. She does whatever she has to for herself."

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Like most pureblood families, he was taken care of by a nanny. He may or may not have been influenced by his mother, but I want you to be careful. Don't listen to anything they saw about muggle borns or if they say the word 'mudblood'."

Hermione winced. She hated that word, having seen what it did to the muggle born students. Some stood strong against the insult, but many had become depressed and sad. She'd made her closest friends promise never to say it within ear shock. "Draco says that?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know that about her new friend.

Sevy shrugged. "I don't know. I've never heard him say it, but he might. If he does, I give you full permission to smack him."

Hermione giggled and nodded. "I promise, Sevy," she said. She crossed her heart. "I'll behave and be on alert."

Sevy smiled and pulled her in for a big hug. "I know you will, Hermione." He pulled back and stood, retaking her hand. They continued to the dungeon.


	4. Chapter 4: Durmstrang

Hermione stood at the train station in Hogsmead with the other Champions. They were going to take the Hogwarts Express, or at least a three cars of the train, to Durmstrang. The cars had been magically altered so the Champions would also be living on the train for the duration of the Tournament and school year. Everyone's trunks had been packed and loaded. Now, the whole school, it seemed, stood on the platform, saying goodbye to their friends.

Mini knelt in front of Hermione, fixing the child's black scarf against the wind that day. "Listen to Albus and remember to eat your vegetables," she said in a motherly way.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Mini," she said, smiling. Mini gave her one last hug before stepping to the side.

Sevy took her spot. He knelt down and said, "You'll remember what I told you?" Hermione nodded, watching her fingers play with her snake ring. "You will write if something happens?" Hermione nodded again.

She looked up and Snape could see tears in her eyes. "I want you to come," she said.

Snape shook his head. "I can't. We discussed this already."

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She looked back at him, her eyes still puffy and red. "I'll Owl everyday," she said.

Snape chuckled and nodded. "I'll look for your owl," he said softly.

"Hermione!" Jenny called from her window. "We're leaving soon. Hurry up."

Hermione looked over and said, "Coming." She turned to her godfather and threw her arms around his neck. He staggered back a bit at the abruptness, but wrapped his arms around her in a returning embrace. "I love you, Sevy," she said quietly.

He smiled into her hair and murmured, "I love you, too, Hermione. Be safe."

Hermione pulled back and nodded. She picked up her new satchel, a present from Mini, that was sitting next to her, and climbed onto the train. She hurried through the train, not bothering to look around at the design, as this was her first time on the train. She found the compartment with the Slytherins and climbed onto the seat to look out the window. Snape was watching her as the train started to move. He was concerned, but put on a smile just for her. Even if it was awkward looking.

Hermione leaned out the window and waved to everyone as they rolled away. She kept waving until they were out of sight. She didn't want to pull her head into the compartment, but Gabrielle pulled her down to sit, and closed the window. She wrapped an arm around Hermione and smiled softly. "We'll be back before you know it."

Hermione only shrugged, holding her satchel to her front. It had been a present from Mini. Her new scarf was from Flitwick and her satchel held books from all the other teachers. They told her she should keep learning, even if she was away from home. But she fiddled with the snake ring even more. It had been Sevy's most prized possession, and not she had it.

"I'm bored," Colby Winters said, leaning against the seat.

"Why don't you play Exploding Snaps," Robert Jennings said tersely.

"Or we could figure out what's exploding your snaps, Rob," Colton Hagarman said, raising an eyebrow. "Problems in paradise with Alesha?"

Robert rolled his eyes and groaned. "I met her last night and said that, since it was our last night together for a whole year, that we should celebrate it, you know? Well, when everything was going just fine, and I mean _fine_, she pulls away and says that she wants to save herself for marriage. We had a huge fight and she wouldn't even talk to me this morning."

Hermione looked up, a bit confused. "What does she mean 'save herself'? And what was '_fine_'?"

The Slytherins jumped, forgetting that she was still there. The boys exchanged sheepish looks. Gabrielle cleared her throat and said, "You'll understand when you're older."

Hermione frowned. "You know, I hate it when people say that. Older. What would you call older?" she demanded.

"When you start growing boobs," Henry Cooly said.

"Henry!" Gabrielle cried, placing her hands over Hermione's ears. It was a bit late for that, though. And like that did anything to prevent her from hearing what people were saying.

"What?" he said. "When she grows into them, she'll have boys all around her. Then you tell her."

"Unless they're the guys that go for the brainy girls hidden under baggy clothes," Colton put in.

"Boys!" Gabrielle said, pressing her hands tighter over Hermione's ears. "We have a child in the room."

"Do you mean sex?" Hermione pipped up. Gabrielle looked down at her, shocked at the words coming from her mouth. Hermione saw the look and blushed as the boys looked at her, as well. "I overheard some ghosts talking about what they missed most, being dead and all. One said sex, but, when I asked him about it, he said 'Not till you're older'." She looked at Robert, since he had brought it up, and asked, "What is sex?"

The room became tense as everyone exchanged looks with one another. Gabrielle tried first. "Well, Hermione...sex is...well, when two people love each other-"

"Or lust after each other," Colton put in.

"Shut up, Colton," Gabrielle hissed. She turned back to Hermione. "Well, when a man and a woman...um..." Her cheeks blushed and she looked away. "I can't do it," she said.

Colby leaned forward. "When a man and a woman really...care for one another, they...um...uh...embrace one another."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Embrace?" she asked.

Colby nodded. "Yeah. They, um, embrace. Without clothes."

Hermione's eyes widened. "They're naked together?" she said loudly.

The Slytherins looked around wildly, shushing her. "Shh. Quiet," Robert said. "We don't need to have people knowing we're giving you the sex talk."

Gabrielle shook her head. "That's it," she said. "We are not having this conversation with a six year old."

"Yeah," Colton said, rolling his eyes. "If she were 7, this would go a whole lot easier." Gabrielle glared at his sarcasm. Colton threw his hands up. "We could invite the teachers, too. They'd love it. Take her for a day on the town and make it a day for talking about sex!"

Gabrielle kicked out and her foot connected with his knee. "Ow!" he said.

The compartment door slid open and Dumbledore's face popped in. He smiled softly and asked, "How are things going in here?"

The Slytherins looked up and smiled. "We're just fine, Headmaster," Gabrielle said.

Hermione looked up and said, "Yeah! We're talking about sex."

The smiles on the Slytherins froze as the silence continued. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, eager to share what she knew. "It's when a man and a woman embrace each other without clothes. It sounds weird to me, though."

Dumbledore looked at the Slytherins and said, slowly, "I'm glad to see that the young are imparting their wisdom to the next generation," the Slytherins fidgeted a bit, looking away, "But I think this conversation should be discussed at a later date."

Hermione crossed her arms stubbornly and sank back against the cushions. "When I'm seven, right?" she said a bit grumpily.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said. "Do you have a presentation figured out, Hermione?" When she nodded, he said, "When you're ready, come join everyone in the dining car, would you?" He looked at the Slytherins. "I hope you had an...interesting...conversation." With that, he closed the door.

They turned to Hermione. "Why did you have to say that?" Robert asked.

Hermione shrank a bit at their stares. "I...is that not suppose to be talked about?" she asked.

Gabrielle put an arm around Hermione and said, "Sex is something special, Hermione. It's not nice, or polite, to talk about it with others. Though some," she stared pointedly at the other Slytherins, "Take great pride in telling others, you shouldn't."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry," she said. She stood up, grabbing her satchel. "I'll just leave," she said sadly. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Gabrielle reached out and hugged her. "Oh, It's okay, Hermione," she said. "We forgive you."

The boys nodded in agreement. Hermione looked up and smiled, her tears gone. "I knew you would," she said before sliding the door open. The Slytherins followed her and Colton grabbed her. He lifted her up and drapped her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she squealed, laughing. Colton only chuckled and walked into another compartment.

The other Champions looked up. A few laughed at the boy's treatment of Hermione, and others tried hard not to show their smiles. Colton walked over to where the headmaster was sitting and sat Hermione in the chair next to him. She reached out to smack him, but Colton had already moved away to the end of the tables.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Hermione has graciously taken on the task of what we shall do to present Hogwarts to Durmstrang. Hermione."

Hermione stood and smiled. "Alright," she said. "This is what I'm thinking."

They arrived at Durmstrang after dark. The castle was large, almost as large as Hogwarts, and lit by thousands of torches, giving off a strong, unyielding feeling about it. Hermione held onto Gabrielle's hand as they walked up the path to the castle. All of them were carrying brooms under their school cloaks. The main doorway closed and they stopped in front of them.

Dumbledore looked at the students. "Are we ready?" he asked. They mounted their brooms. Hermione took a step away from the students as they got into an 'H' formation. She nodded to the headmaster. He smiled and waved a wand over the door.

A booming voice could be heard through the doors. It sounded Russian. "And, finally, we welcome our school from England. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with their Headmaster Dumbledore."

The doors burst open and the Hogwarts students kicked off from the ground, flying into the Great Hall. As they flew over the tables, their formation looped up and they hovered as Dumbledore walked down the aisle. Hermione followed after him, keeping her back straight and her hands in front of her. She stayed a few steps behind him and kept a polite smile on her face.

Dumbledore greeted a man with a dark beard and crazy hair. Hermione stopped half way down the aisle. The Hogwarts students zoomed down and, in two lines, dismounted in midair and dropped down onto the stone behind her. They stood there until their Headmaster turned and beckoned with his hand.

Hermione walked forward and the others fell into step, their shoes clicking as one. They stopped in front of the Headmasters. Hermione curtsied to the man with the black beard. She straightened and said in a clear voice, "Headmaster Karkaroff, on behalf of the Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Champions, I extend to you our gratitude in offering your Durmstrang hospitality."

The man looked slightly shocked, but nodded. "It is a pleasure to welcome Hogwarts' Champions. Please, seat yourselves and enjoy the Feast," he said, his Russian accent bouncing off the stone walls. Hermione nodded her head and smiled at her group. They made their way over to an empty round table set out for them, draping their cloaks over the back of their chairs. Hermione sat in a seat that gave her a view of the whole room.

Another table had been set up for a group of girls dressed in matching bright blue skirts, blouses, a business coat with black trim, and small blue pointed hats pinned to their hair at an angle. Other than that, long tables, just like at Hogwarts, were placed along the walls. Boys of all ages sat at them, looking over at the visitors to their school. They were dressed in grey cloth pants and tunics, brown leather boots, and leather belts. Their hair was cut so they looked like Scandinavian youth.

Dumbledore had taken a spot next to Karkaroff at the head table alongside a large woman with short brown hair. She reminded Hermione of a female Hagrid. Karkaroff stood and said, "Welcome, all, to Durmstrang. We are proud to host this year's Tri Wizard Tournament. Now, enjoy the Feast." Food appeared on the tables, just like Hogwarts.

As they were serving themselves food, Karalyn Peters, a Hufflepuff, leaned over and said, "Who are the girls in blue?"

"Beuxbaton Academy of Magic," Jenny answered. Karalyn raised an eyebrow. "I received a letter from them around the same time as I got my Hogwarts letter," Jenny explained. "My mother went there."

Hermione smiled. "They look pretty," she said.

Terry Mulligan smiled at one of the girls who had looked over at them. "I'll say," he mumbled.

The Feast was passed with chatter from every table. Almost every student from every school had glanced at the others at least once. Karalyn and Gabrielle hadn't looked away from a couple of cute Durmstrang boys and Terry was still smiling at the Beuxbaton girl. Hermione only watched everything. She was waiting for Draco to show up, as he was suppose to be here. Nothing, so far, though.

Bill Weasley nudged her. She looked up and said, "Dumbledore is calling for you."

She looked up and saw that her Headmaster was waving a finger for her to come. She wiped her mouth with the linen napkin, smoothed back her hair, and stood. Hermione pushed her chair in and said, "I'll be back." She turned and walked up to the main table. She stopped in front of Dumbledore and smiled. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "Hermione, this is Headmaster Igor Karkaroff," Hermione curtsied, "And this is Headmistress Olympe Maxime," Hermione curtsied again. "They were interested in meeting you."

Hermione smiled. "I am pleased to make your acquaintances, Headmaster; Headmistress."

The Headmistress smiled. "You are an adorable little girl," she said with a heavy French accent.

"_Merci, Madam_," she said, remembering her French lessons with one of the school ghosts. Her French made the Headmistress smile.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I am six years old, _Madam_," Hermione said.  
"Do you have a last name?" Karkaroff asked.

Hermione turned to the Headmaster. "No, sir," she said. "I was brought to Hogwarts four years ago. I do not have a last name, sir."

Karkaroff raised an eyebrow, but Headmistress Maxime gasped. "You poor child! Who takes care of you?"

Hermione met Dumbledore's gaze and saw him nod his head. "The teachers take turns watching me when they do not have classes or have papers to grade. Professor McGonagal is my godmother. But I help Professor Snape with his Potions class."

Karkaroff sat up straighter. "Snape?" he asked. "Severus Snape?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. Severus is my godfather." She smiled. "He said you were an old friend and wanted me to give you his best."

Karkaroff was slightly stiff in posture, but nodded. "You must thank him for me," he said. He cleared his throat. "Actually, I asked Dumbledore to call you over for a reason. You are still young. Younger than anyone else here, I must admit. While the others are in classes, you will be left to your own devices. I have asked an old friend of mine to help me with a solution to this problem." He waved to someone in the shadows.

A young boy, he looked nine, walked out, dressed in the same uniform as the other boys. His brown hair was cut short, as well. He walked around the table and stood next to Hermione. "Hello," he said in his own heavy Russian accent. "I am Viktor Krum." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Hermione smiled and gave another curtsy. "I am Hermione. Pleased to meet you."

"Hermy-own-ninny," he said, trying to say her name.

She giggled. "Close enough," she said. "Do you live here?"

"No," he said. "I come at favor to Headmaster Karkaroff. I be your guide for year."

She nodded. "That is very kind of you, Viktor," she said.

Dumbledore leaned forward and said, "That is all, Hermione. You may return to your meal."

She nodded and curtsied once more before turning to Viktor.

"I will see you tomorrow, then?" she asked. He nodded and she returned to her table, conscience of everyone's eyes on her. It wasn't every day one so young was called to the head table for introductions to the headmasters and headmistress of the three magical schools.

Hermione slid into her seat and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What was that all about?"

"Who was that?"

"Does he go to school here?"

"What's going on, Hermione?"

She leaned forward and said, "Viktor Krum is to be guide for the year, since it is apparent that I will not be taking classes here. He is doing it as a favor to Karkaroff, the headmaster here."

Chatter filled the Great Hall again and, all too soon, it was time to retire. The Beuxbaton girls left for, from what Hermione had over heard, their carriage. Durmstrang boys left for their dorms and Hogwarts students headed for their train compartments.

Hermione was bunking with the girls in their compartment. It had been spelled to contain two comfortable beds for a set of girls and still have enough room to walk comfortably and store their luggage. Hermione grabbed one with Gabrielle, as there was an odd number of girls and the only Slytherin girl. They both changed into their night clothes and curled up under their blankets.

"I wonder what the classes will be like," Hermione said out load.

Gabrielle laughed. "Probably boring," she said. "At least there are cute boys."

Hermione frowned. "Draco said he was going to be here the first night. He didn't show up," she said. Draco and Hermione had been hanging out every night until the last night, where he'd promised to meet her at Durmstrang when she arrived.

"Maybe he had something to finish up," Gabrielle offered.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess."

"Look," Gabrielle said. "You'll be around that Viktor kid, anyway. Just get some rest and we'll think about this in the morning. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay," she said. She turned onto her side and pulled the blankets up around her ears. It was cold in Scandinavia. Especially at night. She was soon asleep though.


	5. Chapter 5: the first letter from Home

**AN: If you have trouble remembering some of the names, just look at chapter 3. It has all the Hogwarts Champion's names, houses, and their years. Sorry if you get confused, though. Wasn't my intention.**

Hermione woke up early and dressed quietly when she realized that Gabrielle was still asleep. Hermione picked up her school bag with her wand and books in it, she grabbed her cloak and left the car, walking up to the castle. Along the way, she viewed the scenery which, though rough and harsh, looked pretty beautiful.

She could see the snow covered mountains that surrounded the castle, from where she walked, and a large sanded area that looked like it was used for training. Hermione stopped on the walk, her cloak wrapped around her and her bag by her side, and stared. There, in the area, was the whole of Durmstrang's school. They were standing in lines and doing jumping jacks. As Hermione watched, they dropped down, did three push ups, jumped up and did three jumping jacks, and repeated. It was amazing to watch them.

"They do this every morning," Viktor said, next to her.

Hermione jumped and put a hand over her heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Viktor," she said.

"Sorry," he said.

Hermione looked back at the group. "What are they doing?"

"Morning calisthenics," Viktor said. "For an hour each morning, the whole school does it before breakfast. Durmstrang focuses on not only the strength of a person's magic, but the strength of a person's body, as vell."

Hermione nodded. "Makes sense," she said. She turned to Viktor and said, "Shall we go up for breakfast? Or are you required to be down there, as well?"

Viktor shook his head. "No," he said. "I do not have to be there. I am to be your guide and escort for the duration."

Hermione sighed. "I wish Draco where here," she mumbled.

"Vho is this Draco?" Viktor asked, his features looking slightly confused.

She shrugged. "He's my friend. He said he was going to be here."

"And I am."

Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing behind her in his expensive cloak. His hair was slicked back and he had on the smirk Hermione was use to seeing, even though they'd known each other for such a short time. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around him. Draco hugged her back and pulled away slightly.

"Sorry I couldn't be here yesterday," he said. "Some business came up and my mother couldn't be here. So, she had to convince Headmaster Dumbledore to let me stay with your school on the train."

Hermione smiled and said, "You're staying on the train? All year? That's great!" She turned and said, "Draco, this is Viktor Krum, my guide and escort for the year. Viktor, this is Draco, my best friend. He's here to enjoy the tournament."

Viktor and Draco sized each other up. Though Draco was smaller, he still held himself with confidence and pride. Slowly, he extended his hand, as was polite. Viktor took it and shook it twice. Hard. Draco's grip tightened and Hermione watched, almost amused, as the two tried to out squeeze each other.

Finally, she reached out and took their joint hands. She pried their hands apart and clasped each one in one of her hands. "Come on," she said, walking up the path. "I'm hungry and you two playing macho wizard, isn't going to get me food."

Viktor looked confused again. "Vhat is 'Macho wizard'?" he asked.

"It's like macho man, but with a wizard," Hermione said, entering the Great Hall. The Beuxbaton girls were already seated at their table and eating breakfast. The Hogwarts table, though, only held Billy, Jenny, Marigold, and Bill. The others weren't there yet. "Come," Hermione said, pulling the two with him. "You'll sit with me today."

They took some empty seats, Draco on her right and Viktor on her left. Marigold looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Hermione," she said in a soft voice. Marigold looked like the flower she was named after. Her coppery golden hair was bushy, but in a way that framed her hair nicely. Her green eyes were smiling and she was always so calm.

Hermione smiled and said, "Good morning, Marigold. This is Draco Malfoy and Viktor Krum."

Marigold nodded at the introductions. "This is Billy, Jenny, and Bill."

Draco looked at Bill. "You're a Weasley," he said.

Bill laughed. "You sure do find the smart ones, Hermione," he said.

Draco started to open his mouth to say something, but Hermione kicked his foot under the table. "Be nice," she said. "I promised Dumbledore that we would behave." Draco frowned but nodded. Hermione turned to the others and said, "So, what are you doing today?"

The conversation was turned to classes and what everyone had. Billy and Jenny had half their classes with Marigold, while Bill was stuck with the Slytherins all day. Bill was ranting about how someone must be out for him because of his schedule, when the Slytherins showed up. Gabrielle was at the front, as the unofficial leader. She crossed her arms and said, "You have a problem with being int eh same classes, Weasley?" she asked.

Bill looked up and smiled. "Not at all," he said sarcastically. "I just love having to learn with snakes."

Colby started forward, but Gabrielle stopped him. "No fighting," she said; more liked ordered. "We have to look good for the school. Until a champion is decided, no fighting with anyone over anything." The boys nodded, but that didn't stop them from glaring at Bill. They took their seats at the table.

Hermione finished her breakfast and looked around the table. "Looking for something?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Is there any coffee?"

Jenny looked at her boyfriend. "See?" she said. "You've got the poor girl hooked. I told you it was a bad idea to give her that."

Billy rolled his eyes. "You're still harping on that? She was gonna find it sooner or later. And if it stunts her growth, she can just get a growing potion from Madam Pomfrey."

"Coffee doesn't stint growth," said Marcus Drendwart, a Hufflepuff and muggle born. "That's just a myth."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Where can I get some?" she asked, becoming a bit impatient.

Jenny sighed. "I'm blaming Billy for your terse attitude," she said, pulling out her wand. She tapped the table and a cup black coffee appeared in front of Hermione. She smiled thankfully, and began to drink the brew.

She sighed and said, "Thank you."

Draco looked at the mug. "It looks like mud," he said.

Hermione extended it to him. "Try," she said. "It's kinda bitter, but it's really nice."

Draco took the mug and sniffed the drink before taking a sip. He coughed and covered his mouth. "Hot," he said. Hermione laughed as he took another sip. "Mmm," he said. "This is pretty good." He continued to drink it.

"Hey," Hermione said, reaching for the mug. "Get your own."

"I did," he said, smirking at her. She frowned and pulled out her own wand, tapping the table like Jenny had did. Another mug of coffee appeared and she drank it after slipping her wand up her sleeve and into the compartment she'd sewn into all of her uniforms.

Everyone's eyes were wide. "When did you get a wand?" Gabrielle said.

Hermione looked up and said, "A few months ago. Flitwick didn't want to be bothered with my constant asking to practice with his extra wand, so he asked Minerva to take me to Olivander's and get my own." She took another sip of her coffee. Draco finished his and reached for hers. She leaned away, toward Viktor. "Nah uh," she said. "Take my coffee and I'll be very upset with you, Draco Malfoy."

The mug vanished from her hands and she saw it being passed to Draco over her head. Hermione looked around her and frowned at Viktor, who was smiling. "Viktor," she said. "Don't help Draco steal my coffee." He only chuckled.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the Durmstrang students marched in as if they were an army. They stopped when everyone were next to the table's benches, and sat as one. Hermione exchanged looks with Draco. It was impressive. Slowly, Draco lifted the mug and tried to take a sip.

Hermione reached out and grabbed the mug, draining the drink in two gulps. "Don't steal my coffee again," she warned, but winked at him.

Draco gave a sheepish look and said, "So, since everyone else is going to be in class, what are you going to do all day?"

Hermione shrugged. "Don't know." She turned to Viktor. "Do you have something planned? Or are we going to wander aimlessly?"

Viktor smiled. "I vill show you the obstacle course. It is very nice," he said.

Hermione met Draco's eyes. He rolled them, not too impressed. She turned back to Viktor and said, "I would love to see it. We don't have one at Hogwarts."

Just then, the mail arrived. Hermione looked up and watched as the birds delivered their parcels and letters to their owners. A bunch of owls dropped their letters in front of the Hogwarts students and strong looking doves placed rolled up pieces of parchments in front of the Beuxbaton students. But it was the Eagles and falcons delivering the Durmstrang's letters, that made Hermione stare. The letters looked hard and crisp, probably written in bold handwriting, as well. Everything about the Durmstrang Institute screamed warriors. They'd be hard to beet in the tournament.

"Hermione," Draco said, tapping her on the shoulder. She looked back at the table and saw a silver marsh hawk sitting patiently on her plate. He had a letter in his beak. Hermione reached out and took the letter from his beak. The bird dipped its head, as if bowing to her, and spread its wings, flying into the air and out of a window.

Slowly, she looked at the letter and she smiled. It was from Sevy. Hermione took her knife and broke the green wax seal, slipping the letter out.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I hope you arrived safely at Durmstrang. Did you presentation go well? I know you were having doubts about how it would look. I'm sure it was spectacular. I expect nothing less from my favorite goddaughter. _

_ Did Draco get there alright? There was some business with his family's company and Narcissa was not able to attend. He will be staying with you on the train, right? Make sure he doesn't get into trouble. He does not have a good record of playing well with others. I'm counting on you to watch over him. _

_ The students here miss you. They say my class is harder and meaner than it use to be because you're not here. The first years are as whinny as ever, but now my third years are complaining, as well. Honestly, if they did their work and read ahead, they'd have not problem with my class. Well, maybe the Gryffindors. You know how I feel about that house, having been Slytherin, myself. _

_ Are you writing in your Diary everyday, like I told you to? I do not want my presents to you to go unused, Hermione. That Diary was specially made so it wouldn't run out of pages or get destroyed. And don't lose it. Salazar knows you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached. And I mean that with the best affection. _

_ Well, I better stop writing so you can get this letter and respond. Oh, the marsh owl. His name is Aaron. I'm using him for now for writing to you, but, when you get back, he'll be yours. A late birthday present from me. I hope you're safe and happy._

_ Love,_

_ Sevy_

"What's it say?" Draco asked, trying to read over her shoulder.

Hermione folded the paper and stuck it in her pocket. "Snape hopes we made it in one piece and wishes to say that, since we left, his Potions class has become harder and meaner." She turned to Draco and said, "He said I'm suppose to make sure you don't get in trouble."

"Me?" Draco said. "He should be worried about you. You're the one with a wand."

Hermione smirked. "Everyone's got a wand here," she said.

Draco stuck his tongue out at her. She only laughed and stood. "Let's go see that obstacle course," she said.

"Wow," Hermione said. "It's amazing!"

The obstacle course was full of high ridges, high beams, rope ladders, and much more. But, what was so amazing, was that every few feet, some type of magical happening would randomly go off. As Hermione, Draco, and Viktor watched, a young first year Durmstrang boy was levitated into the air by one boot. The spell shook the boy and sent him back to the beginning of the course.

Hermione turned to Viktor and said, "Can I do it?"

"You vant to be shaken by a spell?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she said, looking back at the course. "Draco, you want to come?"

Draco smiled. "It might be fun," he said. He looked her over. "But are you going to be doing it in a skirt?"

Hermione looked down at herself and frowned. In her pleated skirt, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She looked up and said, "Can I borrow a pair of your pants?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'd let you borrow a pair of my pants?" he said.

"Because I'm cute," Hermione said, smiling.

Draco stared at her. "Alright," he said. "But you'll have to Accio them here."

Hermione hugged him and pulled out her wand. "Accio Draco's pants...from his luggage." She waited for a moment before a pair of folded pants came soaring through the air and landed in her arms. She smiled and pulled the pants on under her skirt.

"Why did you have to be so specific?" Draco asked as Hermione buttoned up the trousers.

"Had to be," she said. "Or you would be standing there only in your underwear."

Viktor chuckled. Draco glared at him. Hermione pulled off her outer school robe and said, "Come on. Let's go."

She ran to the beginning of the course and waited for Viktor to speak to the teacher there. She pulled back her hair and secured it with a hair tie just as Viktor was done talking with the teacher. "He says you have two minutes to finish the course. The requirement is under a minute and a half, but he has extended it for you."

Hermione smiled at the teacher. "Thank you," she said. She took her position next to Draco and saw the other boys stop what they were doing to watch.

Viktor raised his hand and dropped it. Hermione ran forward and jumped up. She grabbed the monkey bars and quickly made her way across them. She landed at the end and rushed forward onto the spring. Expecting a spell, she landed on the very edge of it. Just as she jumped off, a bright light flashed behind her. She kept going, though, climbing up a rope ladder and making her way across a rope bridge.

Hermione made it to the platform in front of her, and grabbed another rope. She eased herself down the platform and felt something stir next to her. She released the rope as a spell made a grab for her foot. She landed on the ground and turned. She quickly crawled through a tunnel and under a metal mesh of wire that was glowing with magic. At the end, she jumped to her feet and crossed the finish line.

She turned and waved. "How'd I do?" she called.

Viktor and all the other boys were speechless. Draco called back. "You did it in 45 seconds! Best time on the course."

Hermione laughed and made her way back over to the group. "Not bad for a girl," she said.

A first year, the boy who had been levitated up, came forward and said something. Hermione looked to Viktor for a translation. "He said it vas amazing to watch you run through the course vith out getting caught."

Hermione smiled. "I'm just lucky, I guess," she said. Viktor translated.

The boy shook his head. "That wasn't luck. You are good."

Hermione only smiled at the compliments before looking up and seeing Headmaster Karkaroff watching her. She didn't know how long he'd been standing there, but it was creeping her out. She took Viktor's arm and Draco's hand. "Let's go see the rest of the grounds," she said, and they wandered off and away from the course. The teacher was lecturing the boys in their own language. If Hermione had been a betting witch, she would have said it was something along the lines of allowing a girl to beet them. She smiled to herself.

**AN: Who got my 'macho man' reference? ;) Hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6: Letters and Diary Entries

Hermione sat down under a tree in the main courtyard and pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment. Draco and Viktor were talking Quidditch, leaving her to write. She dipped her quill into the ink well and began to write.

_Dear Sevy,_

_ I received your letter. Aaron's really mine? He's so pretty. He's the best present ever. Everyone got here just fine. The presentation went perfectly, of course. At least, the headmasters and the headmistress liked it. _

_ I'm having so much fun here. Headmaster Karkaroff thought that, since I won't be joining any classes, apparently, I should be assigned an escort. His name is Viktor Krum. He's got a funny way of saying my name, but it's kinda cute. He's currently talking to Draco about Quidditch. Honestly, is that all boys do? At least they're not trying to crush each other's hands. And why can't I join classes? I find it a bit unfair._

_ Durmstrang is different than Hogwarts. Oh, they have a castle, but this place seems like a fortress, instead of a home. But they have an obstacle course! You're suppose to get under a minute and a half. I got the best time with 45 seconds! I showed those boys. You would have loved it, Sevy. _

_ Don't worry. I'll watch over Draco. He's not too happy that you told me to, but he'll get over it. I'm so glad he's here. I would be lonely without him. And without pants. I had to borrow a pair from him to do the course. No way am I running an obstacle course in a skirt. Especially in front of a group of first years._

_ Hope you have fun in your class. Try not to torment the Gryffindors too badly. I don't like whinny second years, so don't make me deal with them next year, okay? I'm having trouble with them on my end, them wanting to kill each other all the time. Bill Weasley has to share his classes with the entire Slytherin group. Ha! Isn't that funny?_

_ Sending you all my love,_

_ Hermione._

She quickly sealed the letter and set it aside. Then, she pulled out her diary. It had the same type of entry as in her letter, but she added a few extra things.

_I sent Sevy a letter saying I was fine. But I'm not. I may have Draco here with me, but Headmaster Karkaroff gives me the creeps. It's not just because Sevy told me to watch out for him. It's the way he watched me during the course. Like he was evaluating me for something. I'm going to have to stay away from him. I get the feeling he wants something. _

_ The reason I was so cheerful in my letter, was so that Sevy wouldn't worry. I don't like making him worry about things. Also, I'm not a child anymore. Yes, I'm 6, but I've learned spells third years are having problems with. And I want Sevy to see that. But I'll still be 3-year-old-tag-along Hermione to him, it seems. Will he see me the same when I get sorted in 5 years? Ugh. _

_ Oh, looks like Draco and Viktor want to get to lunch. Gotta go. I'll write later. Bye._

Hermione packed up her things and followed the boys to the Great Hall. As she entered, she noticed a lot of the Durmstrang boys were watching her. Draco put a possessive hand on the small of her back, but the stares continued. Hermione sat down at her table.

"What's with everyone's staring?" she asked.

Davy Coruthers, a Ravenclaw, leaned forward and said, "They all heard about your time on the obstacle course. You beet the best score and you're only 6. Who wouldn't stare? Also, you're wearing pants under your skirt."

Hermione smiled slightly and turned to her lunch. She ate some peas, then looked at Colby. "Can I borrow your owl?" she asked.

"Sending a letter home already?" he asked, smiling.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Can I?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks," she said. "How are classes?"

Colby sighed. "Interesting. If the Weasley wasn't there, I'd be even more interesting."

Bill glared at him, but returned to his meal. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What are you learning?" she asked.

"Dark Wizards," Gabrielle said, walking up to the table. She leaned over and ruffled Hermione's hair. "I heard about the obstacle course. Good Girl!"

Hermione blushed. "I had fun," she said. "And it didn't hurt that I beet their best time."

"That must have hurt," Gabrielle said, smoothing her hands over the back of her skirt as she slowly sat down into her chair. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing as she saw more than a fair number of Durmstrang boys watching her movements. With Gabrielle's dark hair, fair skin, and bright blue eyes, not to mention her gorgeous curves, it was hard not to stare if you were a boy. And their expressions were all the same.

Hermione leaned forward and said, "You've attracted some attention, it seems."

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder and smiled at the boys. A few looked away, embarrassed. But a few smiled back and some even waved. Gabrielle raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, giggling slightly. That made the rest look away in embarrassment. Hermione put a piece of ham in her mouth so she wouldn't laugh at the sight.

The doors opened again and Headmistress Maxime walked in with Albus and Karkaroff. The girls of Beuxbaton rose, standing straight as their Headmistress walked by their table. When their Headmistress had taken her seat at the head table, they sat and returned to their meal.

Draco leaned over and suddenly said, "Are you going to give my pants back?"

The students that had just joined them stopped their eating and stared at the two. Hermione giggled. "I don't think so," she said. "They're way too comfortable."

"Those were tailored to fit me," he said.

"But they fit so nicely," she said. "You have a very girlish figure, Draco."

"I do not," he said, his cheeks turning red slightly.

Hermione smiled. "You're so cute when you're flustered," she said.

"You're cute," he said, then blushed. Hermione giggled and pushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Awwwww," Colton said. "Hermione's got a boyfriend."

Hermione looked down, blushing.

Gabrielle leaned closer and said, "Maybe he'll ask you to the Yule Ball."

Hermione looked up and said, "What Yule Ball?"

"Every time they have the Tournament, they have a Yule Ball. It's only for the students and Champions," Davy said.

"There's dancing and music," Marigold said gently. "A boy asks a girl and they go together. The Champions open the ball with the first dance, then everyone joins."

Hermione paled. "But I don't know how to dance," she said.

Draco laughed. "You? Who can do an obstacle course in 45 seconds and can work first year magic so young? You can't dance?" he said.

She blushed. Viktor put a hand over hers on the table, and she looked at him. "You do not have to vorry," he said. "I do not know how to dance, either. Ve can learn together."

She smiled at him. "That's so nice, Viktor. Thank you," she said. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He blushed, but cleared his throat and smiled back.

"Awwwww," Colton said again. "Hermione's got two boyfriends."

Karalyn smacked the back of his head. "Leave her alone," she said. "But, you're right. Hermione's going to be a heartbreak one day."

The rest of the day was filled with looking over the grounds and exploring the castle after sending Hermione's letter off. Viktor gave a detailed history of the castle. Hermione was thrilled. Draco looked bored. At dinner, everyone was buzzing with excitement. A rumor had been spread around that they would be choosing Champions tonight. Everyone eligible had entered their name on a slip of parchment, and put it into the flaming Goblet of Fire placed in the middle of the Great Hall. A ring of magic surrounded it to prevent underaged students from entering.

Soon, Karkaroff stood from his seat at the head table. The Durmstrang boys immediately turned silent, followed by the visitors. Hermione looked up from her hot chocolate and watched as the Headmaster made his way to the Goblet.

"When I call the names of the champions, you will stand up and retire to the room to the right," Karkaroff ordered. Drumstrang let out a single, "Aye, sir." Everyone else just nodded. He stepped over the magic line and the Goblet's flames flared.

A second later, a rough piece of parchment flew out of the flames, the edges scourched. Karkaroff caught it and unfolded the paper. "For Champion of Durmstrang...Ivan Rudolph," Karkaroff said.

A tall boy stood from one of the long tables. He filled out his uniform better than some of the other boys. His classmates applauded for him. Ivan walked from his table and to the room his headmaster had said to go. As he passed the Hogwarts table, he met Gabrielle's gaze. She smiled, flirting slightly, and he winked before walking into the room.

The Goblet reared again, brining everyone's attention to the flames. A pale blue paper fluttered from the flames and Karkaroff caught it. Spreading the paper out, he scanned it then looked up. "For Champion of Beuxbaton...Michelle Dubay."

A blond haired girl stood up and moved away from her table. Hermione noticed it was the girl Terry Mulligan had been staring at. She breezed by him without looking. Davy chuckled at his friend's crestfallen face.

Now, everyone turned to the Goblet for the last Champion's name. The flames flared up and a green piece of parchment shot out of the flames and slowly floated down. Karkaroff caught it and looked at the Hogwarts table. "For Champion of Hogwarts...Gabrielle Dashwood."

Hermione grinned at her friend and clapped loudly, along with the other Slytherins. The Gyrffindors just sulked a bit. Gabrielle grinned and stood up. She made her way to the door and high fived her fellow housemates. She walked into the room.

"That is all," Karkaroff said.

It must have been an order, because the Durmstrang boys stood and left in single rows. Hermione looked at the door, wanting to go congratulate her friend, but knew that she wouldn't be welcomed. She stood and Draco put her cloak over her shoulders. He acted like a real gentleman and it made Hermione smile. He offered her his arm and she laughed, taking it.

Viktor glanced at their arms intertwined, but stood and bowed. "I vill vish you good night, Hermy-own-ninny," he said. He gave a hard look at Draco, then turned and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Draco said, shrugging. He led her out of the Great Hall, behind the others, and down the path. Because the others had such longer legs, the two six year olds were soon left behind. But they didn't care. It was a bright moon tonight and Hermione was watching it reflect off the two lakes that were near the castle. "Are you really going to let Viktor be your dance partner?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him and said, "You made fun of me for not knowing how to dance. And he offered. So...maybe. It will be good for two beginners to learn together."

Draco stopped and said, "Then I'd like to ask you to the Yule Ball."

Hermione smiled. "It's a little early to ask, isn't it?" she asked.

"Just making sure that you and I don't get stuck dateless," he said.

She laughed and said, "Sure, Draco." She took his arm. "I'll be your date." Hermione saw his self satisfied smirk and rolled her eyes. She had the weirdest friend.

**AN: Michelle Dubay's last name is pronounced Due-bwa. It's a french thing.**


	7. Chapter 7: First challenge

"Ow!" Hermione said, stepping away from her dance partner. This was the sixth time Viktor had stepped on her foot that morning. Draco was back in the train, writing a letter to his mother about what he was doing. Hermione sat down on a rock and rubbed her wounded foot.

Viktor walked up to her and said, "I am sorry, Hermy-own-ninny. I just cannot dance." This was their fifth try at the dance. And they'd started their dance lessons a month ago.

She sighed. "It's all right, Viktor," she said. "But I don't think the waltz is our dance."

"But it is the first dance and I vould," he stopped here and blushed. "I vould like to be able to dance it vith you."

Hermione looked at him, her mouth falling open. "Viktor," she said, looking apologetic and sheepish. "Are you asking me to the Yule Ball as your date?"

He straightened his shoulders and said, "Yes. Vould you be my date?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "Draco asked me the night they chose the Champions. I'm going as his date." Viktor's face fell and Hermione felt bad. "I'm sorry. But, if you want, I'll save you a dance."

He nodded. Standing up, he offered her his hand. "Shall we practice the valtz? That is the dance I vish to have vith you," he said.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "You never give up," she said, taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet. "But I'll only dance a waltz with you when you learn not to step on my feet. For now, let's learn a different dance."

They took their positions again. But, before they could start again, a group of Beuaxbaton girls came around the corner of the path and giggled when they saw them. Viktor, being a good few inches taller than her, made their positions a bit awkward for dancing.

"_Bonjour_," a girl said, smiling.

"_Bonjour_," Hermione replied, stepping out of Viktor's arms.

"Did we interrupt something?" the girl asked.

"Viktor and I are trying to learn to dance. We don't know how to," Hermione said.

The girls exchanged looks and giggled. "Is zat all?" the girl said, a knowing glint in her eyes. She walked up to them and said, "I'm Claire."

Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione. This is Viktor Krum."

Claire looked at Viktor. "Is zis your boyfriend?"

Hermione blushed. "No," she said. "We're just friends."

"Hermione is my date for the Yule Ball," Draco said, joining them from the trail. He sent a warning look at Viktor, who only stared back.

Claire looked at all of them and then back at the girls. They giggled and Claire said, "I now see zat zis young man is your beau, 'ermione. You are a couple, yes?"

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "Are we a couple?"

He laughed and took her hand. "Sure," he said. "From now on, you'll be my girlfriend. And I'll be your boyfriend."

The girls awwed at them. "Zey are cute togezer, no?" a different girl said. "Can he dance?"

Draco raised a questioning eyebrow as Hermione giggled. She was about to answer, but Diane Fletcher, a Ravenclaw, ran up the hill they were on. A Durmstrang boy was close behind her. "Hermione!" she said. "There's someone waiting for you next to the training area."

Hermione blinked. "Who is it?" she asked.

Diane smiled. "You'll like it better if you don't know," she said. "But you better hurry. He's not so patient."

The Durmstrang boy looked at Viktor and said something in their language. Viktor nodded and said, "He said that everyone must report to the training field. The first challenge is going to begin."

Everyone started down the hill. Draco didn't let go of Hermione's hand the entire way they made their way down to the training area. The rest of the students were already seated, along with some important guests that had probably paid a fortune to get an invitation to the Tournament. Hermione saw her visitor right away.

"Sevy!" she said, throwing herself into Snape's arms. He caught her and hugged her close. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you, too," Snape said, setting her down. He looked at Draco and said, "Draco. Have you been behaving?"

"Yes, sir," he said, straightening his back.

Hermione nodded. "He has, Sevy," she said. "He's even become my boyfriend."

Snape raised an inky black eyebrow in a questioning look at his godson. "Who's idea was that?" he asked.

"Well," Hermione said, taking Snape's hand. She pulled him over to the stands that had been set up for the challenges. "Viktor Krum, he's the one I wrote you about, was trying to learn how to dance and he was helping me learn, too. Well, we were getting ready to do the waltz and a group of Beuxbaton girls came around the corner. They thought Viktor and I were a couple, then Draco said that I was his date to the Yule Ball. They asked if we were a couple and Draco said that we were." By the time she'd finished explaining everything, they were seated in the Hogwarts section and were staring at the field.

The three champions were standing at one side of the parade ground, their headmaster and headmistress standing by their sides. Michelle Dubay was dressed in a fashionably cut sweat suit, Ivan Rudolph wore something that looked like his regular uniform, and Gabrielle was wearing a pair of linen trousers that looked closely like Ivan's, and a green training top with the Hogwarts crest on the back, along with her last name printed above it. Hermione waved and Gabrielle gave her a thumbs up.

The Minister of Magic walked onto a platform on the edge of the field and placed his wand at his throat. "Welcome," his voice boomed over the stands and grounds. "Welcome to the 27th TriWizard Tournament. The Champions have been chosen and are ready for their first task." The ground behind the platform started to rumble and slowly pulled back to reveal a lake of molten lava. A few people in the crowd gasped, but Hermione and Draco leaned closer for a better look. Resting in the center of lava, was a small package set on the only part of the field still left.

The Minister turned to the crowd. "The Champion's first task, is to retrieve the box without falling into the lava beneath them. In the box, are the tools to succeed in the next challenge. The Champions have drawn their numbers and are not allowed to use their wands. First up, the Champion of Durmstrang Institute, Ivan Rudolph."

The Durmstrang boys let out a loud battle cheer for their Champion as he stepped to the edge of the lava lake. He picked up a rock and tossed it in. It sizzled and disintegrated as it touched the lava. Ivan eyed the distance and stepped back. He gave a running start and jumped. The audience held their breath. Ivan landed on the rock and grabbed the box. There was a collective release of breath, but now there was a different problem. How was he going to get back? Ivan looked around for any sort of footing, then jumped. His foot landed on the edge of the ground. He teetered for a bit, then launched himself forward to land on his knees on hard ground. The Durmstrang boys cheered.

"Next up, the Champion of Beuaxbaton, Michelle Dubay," the Minister said, floating another box onto the rock. Michelle smoothly pulled out a small vial and opened it. As it touched the earth, a pale pink square formed in front of her. She stepped onto it and the thing floated over to the rock. Michelle swooped down and scooped the package up. The square then dropped Michelle off on the other end of the lava lake. The girls of Beuxbaton clapped politely.

"And, finally, the Champion of Hogwarts, Gabrielle Dashwood."

The Hogwarts side roared as Gabrielle waved at them. She studied the area, then raced to the Minister's platform. She sprang into the air, pushed off from the corner of the platform, and soared into the air. She landed on the rock and flipped up, grabbing the box to her chest as she did so. She landed on the safe ground and raised her arms at the landing. Hogwarts went wild!

"Our Champions have succeeded," the Minister said, taking a piece of parchement from the Headmasters and Headmistress. He looked at the parchement and said, "In third place, Michelle Dubay. In second place, Ivan Rudolph. The winner of the first challenge is Gabrielle Dashwood."

The ground closed up and not a second sooner. The Hogwarts team rushed forward and lifted her up onto their shoulders. Hermione clapped, but stayed close to Snape and Draco. Gabrielle waved at her and grinned wider.

"So far, so good," Hermione said, smiling. She looked up at Snape, but saw that he was watching Karkaroff. The two were stuck in a death glare match, and Hermione didn't want to disrupt it. Draco took her hand and pulled her to the cheering crowd.

**AN: the reason I put the winners as such, was because Michelle used a potion. Ivan got to the box, but was without a plan as to how to get back. Gabrielle did hers and with flair. So, if anyone had questions about that, that is why. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8: Reasons

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for not having too many Authors notes in the earlier chapters. Those were written before hand and I didn't put any in. But, thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, favorite stories, and such. They make me happy. Thanks again. Enjoy.**

That night, the Hogwarts Express was alive with the sounds of celebration. The largest car held every member of the Hogwarts visitors. Albus and Snape were sitting at a table, watching the students toast their Champion and sing, not all on key, 'Gabrielle, Gabrielle, Dashwood, she is. Dashing off to win'. It didn't make sense, but no one really cared.

Hermione sat with Draco on a padded bench, laughing as Bill Weasley and Colton lifted Gabrielle onto their shoulders. They forgot that the car had a low ceiling, so they accidentally knocked her head against the top. She fell back and Billy caught her, helping her to her feet.

Albus stood and the room went silent. "Wonderful job, Ms. Dashwood," he said. "You have done our school proud. Now, I suggest you retire to bed soon, as you still have lessons in the morning." The students groaned, but started back to their rooms.

Draco led Hermione to her room and said, "Good night."

He started to go, but Hermione stopped him. "Why do you think Sevy's here?" she asked quietly. "He said that he couldn't come, but yet he came."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe he changed his mind," he said.

Hermione shook her head. "That's not like Sevy," she said. "He wouldn't just change his mind after fighting me to come." She looked into his eyes. "I'm worried, Draco."

He sighed and said, "Alright. If you're so worried, we'll just sneak back to the Headmaster's rooms and we'll just listen in."

"Isn't that bad?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "You want to know why he's here, right?" Hermione nodded. "Then this is the only way we'll be able to know. Come on." He took her hand and led her to the back of the train. The other students had already closed their compartment doors, but the two children quietly knelt down in front of the Headmaster's door.

"I thought you were staying back at Hogwarts, Severus," Albus's voice said.

"I was going to, Headmaster," Sevy said. "But I have received letters from Hermione."

"Did she ask you to come?"

"No," Snape said. "She sounded happy. But I had the feeling that she was not as happy as she sounded."

There was a pause. "Hermione has been spending her time with Mr. Krum and Mr. Malfoy," Albus said. "Oh, and congratulations on both your godchildren dating."

"Thank you, sir," Snape said, though Hermione could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

"So you came to Durmstrang, after saying you wouldn't, because you thought your goddaughter wasn't as happy as she sounded?"

"Yes," Snape said.

"Well, you are free to stay, Severus, but I would talk to Karkaroff about this," Albus said.

"He has nothing to do with anything," Snape said.

"Oh, but he does," Albus said. "He is part of your past. A big part of your past. Hermione and Draco are your future. Now, your past and future are in the same place at present. You'll have to face it soon."

Snape didn't say anything for a moment. "Good night, Headmaster," Snape said.

Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her back down the hallway. He pulled her into his compartment, and closed the door. They leaned their ears against the door and heard Snape move past. Hermione sighed in relief and looked around. Draco seemed to be the only one staying here.

"So Snape came because you didn't sound happy in your letters," Draco said, sitting on the bed. He patted the space next to him and Hermione crawled onto it, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I tried to make them sound happy," she said. "Told him everything good."

"Maybe you should have told him something bad," Draco said.

"Then he would been worried. I don't want to worry anyone," she said.

Draco put an arm around her and said, "Sometimes, you have to let them worry. Snape worried enough to come all this way for you."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, and now he has to face Karkaroff. Sevy told me he's a bad man."

Draco squeezed her shoulders. "Well, I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm around."

She looked up at him. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he said.

"Pinky promise?" she said, holding up her little finger.

He hooked his with hers and said, "Pinky promise."

Hermione smiled and curled up next to him. He laid them down on the mattress and they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Truths

Someone was gently shaking her shoulder. She moved away from it and curled up against the warmth in front of her. "Hermione," a voice said near her ear. She mumbled and slowly opened a tired eye. Snape was leaning over her.

"Sevy?" she said, turning her head a bit more to look at him. "What are you doing in my room?"

His lip twitched in amusement. "You're not in your room, Hermione. You're in Draco's. You fell asleep here. I just came to tell you that I'm leaving for Hogwarts."

Hermione sat up, fully awake now. She'd moved so fast that Draco woke up from where he'd been sleeping next to her. "You're leaving?" she asked, her face falling. "Why?"

Snape reached out and cupped her cheek. "I can't be here, okay? You'll understand when you're older, I promise."

Hermione grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "You'll come back, though, right? For the other challenges?"

He smiled sadly. "I'll try, Nene," he said, using her pet name he hadn't used for some time. He turned to Draco. "You'll watch over her?" Draco nodded. Snape gave a quick nod and said, "You both look after each other. I don't want to get a report from Dumbledore saying you two have been misbehaving. I'll see you both back at Hogwarts." He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Hermione listen to his footsteps walk away until they could no longer be heard. She felt tears form in her eyes and bit her lip to keep from shedding them. Draco put his arms around her and held her to his side as they laid back down on the bed. She turned and buried her face in his shirt, letting out her sobs. "I-I thought he was going to stay," she said, her voice muffled a bit by the fabric.

"He probably has a lot of stuff to do," Draco said. It sounded like he'd used the excuse before.

Hermione looked up and said, "It's because of Karkaroff," she said. "Albus said that Karkaroff was a bit part of Sevy's past. Sevy never talks about his past. He's going to go because Karkaroff is here."

Draco rubbed her back and said, "Hermione, Snape's past is something a lot of people would like to forget."

She quieted her tears and stared at him. "What do you mean, Draco?" she asked, almost scared about the answer.

Draco was silent for a while, but he adjusted his arms so he held her close. "I'm only telling you what my mother told me, so don't get mad," he said. "You remember what a Death Eater was, right?" Hermione nodded. She knew all about the war, having read the books and newspapers. "Well, Snape was one."

Hermione gasped. "You're lying," she said. "Sevy would never-"

"I'm only telling you what was told to me," Draco said. "My mother said that Snape was a Death Eater of You-know-who, along with my dad. Karkaroff was a Death Eater, as well."

Hermione blinked, soaking all this in. Of course no one would want to review their past if it was like that. And to come to a place where someone from your past ran the school...she could see why Sevy hadn't wanted to come when she'd begged him to. Hermione curled up against Draco and said, "I don't want Sevy to be sad."

He nodded. "I know," he said. "I don't want him to be that either."

They fell asleep again soon after that.

Hermione picked at her food during breakfast. Now and then, she would eat a piece of egg or toast, but she mostly just pushed the food around on her plate.

"You okay?" Jenny asked.

Hermione looked up and gave a small smile. "I'm fine," she said. "Just a little tired."

Billy set a mug of coffee in front of her. "This will cheer you up," he said.

She took the mug and sipped some of the brew before going back to poking at her food. Draco took her hand under the table and ran his thumb over hers. Hermione looked at him and smiled. She didn't like knowing that Sevy was a Death Eater, but it didn't change how much she loved him. He was her godfather, basically her dad. He'd raised her and looked after her, making sure she was alright and taken care of. That didn't scream Death Eater to her.

Viktor walked over to their table and said, "Hermy-own-ninny, I vill not be vith you today. Headmaster vants me to help him vith a few things."

Hermione looked at Karkaroff as he walked into the Great Hall. Him, she could believe had been a Death Eater. She looked at Viktor and nodded. "Okay," she said. "We'll see you later, then?" Viktor nodded and left. Hermione watched Karkaroff take his seat before returning her attention to her food.

"Well," Draco said, drawing her attention to him. "Since we won't have Viktor with us, how about if I teach you how to really dance?"

She smiled slightly. "Will you step on my feet during the waltz?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No," he said. "I'll even throw in a picnic lunch."

Hermione giggled. "Where do you think of these things?" she asked.

Draco smiled. "My nanny was a real romantic. I owl her now and then for ideas. Otherwise, I'd be completely lost on how to make you happy," he admitted.

Hermione laughed and felt her mood rise. Draco had that effect on her. No matter how sad she was, he always made her happy. And he didn't need picnics to do that. He just had to be there.

**AN: What do you think? I think it was kinda cute. So, review and tell me your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10: Second Challenge

The second challenge was about to begin and Hermione was barely paying attention. She was craning her neck to see the spectators. "Hermione, sit down," Draco said. "They're about to start." He pulled her down so she sat next to him on the bleachers.

"I can't see Sevy," she said. "I was hoping he would show up."

"Maybe he'll show up later," Draco said. "But just watch the match, okay?"

Hermione bit her lip, but stopped talking and turned to the arena. Draco took her hand and put his over it, keeping both their hands warm.

The Minister of Magic stood on another platform and said, "Greetings and welcome to the second challenge. In the last challenge, our Champions retrieved a box with materials that would aid them in their tasks today. In the lead, is Gabrielle Dashwood from Hogwarts." The Hogwarts bleachers cheered. Hermione clapped and yelled loudly as Gabrielle walked out to stand in front of the platform. "Second place is held by Ivan Rudolph from Durmstrang." The tall boy walked out and stood next to Gabrielle as his side called out things in a different language. Hermione noticed that Gabrielle gave Ivan a small smile. "And our third spot is held by Michelle Dubay from Beuxbaton." Michelle walked out and received soft clapping from her fellow students. "Now, if we could have a volunteer for the next round."

A soft murmur ran over the area. Volunteers? For what? Unfortunately, Hermione hadn't been paying attention. She'd been looking around for Snape again. This action, though, caused her to stand up. "Ah, a brave volunteer from the Hogwarts team," the Minister said. People turned to look at her.

Hermione turned to the Minister's smiling face, then down to Draco. "What's going on?" she asked.

Draco sighed. "You just volunteered for the challenge," he said. "I told you to stop looking for him."

Hermione frowned at his harsh tone and said, "You don't have to be so mean about it, Draco. I just wanted to see my godfather."

"Miss Hermione," the Minister said, his voice magnified. "Would you come down to the platform?"

Hermione pushed passed Draco, not bothering to ask him to move, and made her way down the bleachers. "Minister," she said, giving the customary curtsy Mini had said she should give.

He smiled at her cuteness. He knelt down, taking his wand away from his throat, and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a small bag, he handed it to her and said in a soft whisper, "Would you mind eating three of these? Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise. You will only go into a slight trance, alright?"

Hermione nodded and opened the bag. Inside was a pile of round purple sweets. She reached in, grabbed three, and put them in her mouth. As soon as she swallowed, she instantly felt her body grow lighter. She tried to move her arm, but it wouldn't do as she asked. A little panicked, she tried to turn around or call for help, but it was like she wasn't in control of her body anymore. Her body didn't move and her lips stayed closed, her breathing begin to slow a bit.

But she could see. She watched the Minister stand up and said, "Today's challenge is one of speed and accuracy." He reached down and lifted Hermione up onto the platform beside him. Her eyes stared out at the audience and she saw that some of them were looking concerned. Almost the entire Hogwarts side was quiet. She even saw Draco look a bit worried. "As you can see, young Hermione has been given something to put her in a trance. She is unharmed for now. But, in thirty minutes, she will begin to slip into a deep sleep if she is not given an antidote." This caused an uproar from the Hogwarts.

"You can't do that to Hermione!" Charlie called.

"She's only a kid," Kieth Flynn said.

The Minister raised his hands for silence and was granted it, though they retook their seats with unhappy faces. "The Champions received ingredients from the last challenge. They shall use these, as well as the ones soon to be provided, to make an antidote serum for Hermione. They have twenty minutes to brew the potion. The one to finish first will take the lead of the Tournament." Three tables appeared in front of the Champions, set up with ingredients and a caldron ready for brewing. "You may begin," the minister said.

Hermione stayed on the platform, watching the champions. Ivan was staring at the table, well, it looked more like glaring. Most of the Durmstrang boys looked like they were glaring at something. He then grabbed a few ingredients and started to combine them with the others in the box from his first challenge.

Michelle was picking up each ingredient and expecting it. By the look on her face, she was making an inventory. After picking up every thing on the table, she pulled out a knife and slowly began to cut up a bit of a root. She was slow and almost looked articulate.

Hermione looked at Gabrielle from the corner of her eye, and would have frowned if she could. The girl wasn't focused. Hermione had had Gabrielle in Potions class for years. She knew when a student wasn't focused. Gabrielle's shoulders were hunched as she rested her hands on the table; this was not the regular pose she took in Potions. As if sensing Hermione's gaze, she looked up and Hermione caught her breath. There were tears in the Slytherin's eyes. After a second of staring, Gabrielle wiped the tears away and turned to her table.

What could have caused such a reaction, Hermione thought. Then, she remembered when she'd found Gabrielle crying the second year she was at Hogwarts. Gabrielle had been crying behind a large suit of armor. Hermione had asked what was wrong, and she'd said that, several years ago on that day, her little sister had died. She'd had the same look in her eyes as when she'd looked at Hermione only a few moments ago. Something told her that what ever the young Dashwood sister had died of, was similar was to Hermione's current condition. That would explained why she wasn't focusing.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the flames flared up at Ivan's station. Hermione moved her eyes over to the Durmstrang boy. He was ladling his potion into a cup and handed it to the Minister. The Minister studied the brew for a minute before holding the cup to Hermione's lips. He tipped the cup up and the brew slid down her throat. Almost immediately, her body was in her control again.

Hermione drew in a deep breath, expanding her lungs. She coughed three times, then felt her legs give out. Hermione fell to her knees on the stage, rubbing her neck as she dragged in more air. Being paralyzed, sort of, hadn't allowed her to get a lot of air. Maybe that was where the sleeping thing happened. She felt a pair of strong arms around her and looked up to see Gabrielle picking her up.

"I'll take her to the infirmary," she said.

The Minister nodded and raised his wand to his throat. "The winner of Round two, is Ivan Rudolph from Durmstrang," he said. The Durmstrang group cheered.

The Hogwarts group quickly ran down the bleachers to crowd around Gabrielle as she carried Hermione up to the castle. Gabrielle growled as she reached the halls and snapped, "Back off. Let her breath." They dropped back and let the Slytherin carry Hermione up to the infirmary.

It was empty. The medi-wizard was probably at the match. Either way, Gabrielle set Hermione on an empty bed and said, "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded. Gabrielle stared at her for a moment before standing up, but Hermione threw her arms out and hugged her around the middle. Gabrielle paused. Hermione looked up at her and said, "Are you alright? You're a wiz at potions and you totally failed that test."

Gabrielle gave a shaky laugh. "Way to make me feel better, Hermione. And where did you learn that muggle phrase? What would Snape say if he-"

"He wouldn't care," Hermione said. "Was it about your sister?" Gabrielle's stiff posture confirmed it. "How did she die?"

Gabrielle sighed and sat down on the bed next to Hermione, wrapping her arms around the small girl. She rested her chin on the top of Hermione's head and said, "My sister was about your age when she died. We would get into trouble all the time, but, one day, we snuck into my father's potion's lab. Marie didn't know anything about potions and thought they were all flavored muggle drinks that her friends had once given her. She drank a combination of three different ones. For a moment, she was fine. Then, the next, she was quiet and pale. I didn't notice anything until she started to space. A few seconds afterwards, she fell and died. I tried to to everything to help her, but nothing worked." Gabrielle's grip tightened and she said, "You don't look anything like her. She had bright blond hair and was the stupidest person I'd ever met...but when I saw how you were in a trance...it reminded me of her too much and I couldn't concentrate. I'm sorry, Hermione. I failed you."

Hermione hugged Gabrielle back and shook her head. "No, you didn't, Gab," she said. "You were distracted by your sister's memory. Your hunky boyfriend saved me."

Gabrielle nodded. "I know but-" she paused and pulled away to look at her. "Who told you Ivan was my boyfriend?"

Hermione smiled, partly for the trick, and partly for the change of topic. "You just did," she said. Gabrielle's mouth fell open. "I've seen you flirting with him between classes. I should know, having seen you do it on the boys at Hogwarts. Is he taking you to the Yule Ball?"

"I hadn't had the chance to ask her," a voice said. Both girls looked at the door to the infirmary and saw Ivan standing there, smiling in the doorway. "But now that I'm here...Gabrielle, vould you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Gabrielle was silent for a moment, stunned at the question. She licked her lips, but didn't say anything. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "She accepts."

"I can talk," Gabrielle said. She smiled and said, "Yes, Ivan. I'll go with you."

**AN: So? What do you think? I wanted to put something fun in there. Review and tell me what you think, okay? Reviews make me happy and a happy writer makes more chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11: Flying High

Hermione sighed and swung her legs over the bed. Gabrielle and Ivan were off in a corner, talking. That left Hermione alone with nothing to do until the medi-wizard cleared her to go play. And she wanted to play or do anything, actually. Gabrielle had brought her in two hours ago. Hermione hadn't passed out, there was nothing wrong with her breathing. She was fine. But she couldn't go anywhere without the say so. She sighed again. Sometimes, she didn't like rules.

"Pssst."

Hermione blinked and looked around. "Psst."

She looked at the doorway and saw Draco hiding a bit behind the door. "Draco," she said, smiling that she now had a play mate.

"Shhh," he said. "Don't let them hear you."

Hermione looked over at Gabrielle and Ivan. They were still talking, engrossed with each other. Their hands were laced together and their heads were close together. They were hardly giving her any attention. Hermione looked back at Draco. He was waving her over to the door. She slid off the bed and hurried over. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah," she said. "But I can't go anywhere until the medi-wizard says I'm okay."

Draco looked over at the two love birds, then extended his hand. "Come on," he said. "They won't notice you're gone for a while. Then you can meet them back at dinner."

Hermione bit her lip. She had rarely broken rules, and then only in emergencies. She looked over the cold, emotionless hospital room. The beds looked like something from some sort of barracks, and the walls weren't decorated with anything. It was just stone. Truth be told, she hated the room. She looked back at Draco and nodded. "Let's go," she said, taking his hand.

He smiled and pulled her out of the room. He broke out into a quick run and Hermione was panting, trying to keep up with him. They ran down a staircase, nearly knocking over a couple of Beuaxbaton girls who were chatting with a few Durmstrang boys in their own languages. "Sorry," Hermione called over her shoulder. She looked back at Draco and said, "Draco, slow down. We almost ran those students over."

Draco didn't respond, he just kept running until they were outside. He pulled her out to a Quidditch arena and stopped next to one of the goal posts. Hermione doubled over and took in deep breaths. She didn't run that much. Tomorrow, she was creating a work out schedule that included running and expanding her breathing.

When she had enough air in her lungs to talk again, she straightened and said, "What was with you pulling me out of there and almost knocking people over?"

Draco smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said. "But I was just so excited that I couldn't wait. You're the first person I've told."

"Told about what?" Hermione asked, watching as Draco walked over to the goal post and pulled out a wrapped thin package.

He turned and pulled the wrapping off. Inside was a Nimbus 2000, brightly polished and obviously new. Hermione stared in shock and looked at Draco. "Your mother sent you the best broom on the market?" she said.

Draco nodded. "Yup. And I want you to have the first ride with me." Hermione blinked in astonishment. "You are my girlfriend after all, and I was mean to you before the challenge started. It was my fault you got picked." He looked down at his feet.

Hermione smiled at his vulnerability, and hugged him. "I forgive you," she said. She pulled back and saw Draco smiling. "So, how about that ride, now?"

Draco nodded and mounted up. Hermione got on behind him and held onto his waist. "Ready?" he asked.

Hermione had taken a few lessons with Madam Hooch with some of the first years a few years back. She'd been good, but not a natural. She nodded her head against the back of Draco's shoulder and he kicked off from the ground. The sudden rush of air had Hermione gripping Draco's waist tighter and her hair flying around her head like a cloud. She looked down and saw the ground leaving her rapidly. She slammed her eyes shut and held Draco tighter.

"Hermione," he said over the wind. "I can't breathe. Loosen your grip."

Hermione did so, but not by much. When she had done flying lessons, she'd always looked at the sky, not at the ground. She had a fear of heights. Ever since some brownies had chased her from Hagrid's hut when she was three, and had trapped her up a large tree. She'd fallen out and broken her arm and been afraid of heights ever since.

"Hermione," Draco said again. "Open your eyes and look at the castle."

She didn't know how he knew her eyes were closed, though her stiff posture might have given it away, but she slowly opened them and gasped. It had been a few hours since the match, which had been in the afternoon. The sun was setting in the horizon behind the mountains, the last few rays dancing over the blue lake and casting welcoming shadows over the usually harsh castle. It was no longer cold and evil looking, but warm and inviting. Hermione bet no one knew, or they would have changed it long ago. Something about Durmstrang wanting to look intimidating and show anything that could be weakness.

Hermione smiled. "It's beautiful," she said.

"If we didn't know that the students were all block heads, I'd think it was a nice school to learn at," Draco said.

Hermione lightly hit his shoulder in a reprimand, but couldn't help smiling herself.

They flew for a couple more minutes until a bell sounded. It was time for dinner. Hermione sighed in disappointment as Draco landed. "I wanted to keep flying," she said. "Which is strange for me."

Draco placed his broom next to the arena doors, planning on coming back for it. "Why?" he asked.

"Because when I fly, I'm always so nervous and can't fly very well. I just want to get off," she said. She then told him about her fear of heights as they walked back up to the castle, hand in hand. A few Beauxbaton girls 'ahhh'ed them as they walked by. The Durmstrang boys that were with them laughed, a few giving Draco a few joking winks. But the two small kids ignored them, walking into the Hall and going to their table.

Gabrielle looked up from her plate and narrowed her eyes. "Do you realize how worried I was when found you gone, Hermione? Where did you go?" she asked. Hermione almost paled. Gab was using her 'motherly' voice. That only meant one thing. Hermione was in trouble.

"I...I..." Hermione said, standing nervously.

Draco squeezed her hand and said, "I pulled her away so she could ride my new broom with me. You were busy and I didn't want to disturb you. I'm sorry. The fault is mine. Please don't blame Hermione."

Gabrielle blinked and looked a bit taken aback at Draco's polite words. She opened her mouth and closed it. Then said, "Um...I won't. But just make sure it doesn't happen again, alright? I was worried."

Draco nodded and pulled out Hermione's chair for her. Hermione sat and watched Draco take the one next to her. She leaned over and said, "You always make girls go speechless?"

Draco chuckled and leaned closer. "It doesn't work on you," he said.

Hermione straightened and placed her napkin in her lap. "I'm too smart to fall for that nonsense," she said, trying to act older and mature. It only made Draco laugh. She blushed and punched him.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his arm. "You're an abusive girlfriend."

Hermione felt bad for a moment before he smiled. He'd forgiven her and she smiled back. Sometimes, she liked being six. Even though she was far more advanced than regular kids her age, she still could forgive people easily and be normal from time to time.

Dinner passed pleasantly. The Gryffindors didn't try to kill the Slytherins and only one bet had been made about when the peace would break. Gabrielle kept passing flirtatious looks to Ivan, who smiled back and winked a couple of times. By this time, though, many of the tables were filled with different students. Marigold was sitting with a bunch of Beauxbaton girls and a few Durmstrang students were discussing magical creatures with Bill.

Hermione and Draco talked a bit. He was trying to convince her to go on another ride with her. She really wanted to, but knew that she had to write Sevy a letter. Why hadn't he shown up at the challenge today? He'd promised he would try to make it and he always kept his promises and always told her when he couldn't. His lack of response bugged her and a letter was just the thing.

After dinner, Headmaster Karkaroff said a few words about the challenge and praised the champion. He then mentioned the Yule Ball. "In seven days' time," he said. "The Yule Ball will occur. All years are allowed to attend, but only those of the schools. Media is bared from the event, but that does not mean you can act however you choose. Behave or there will be dire consequences." He then sat, leaving a heavy silence at the threat.

Madam Maxime stood, then. "I would like to extend the services of my girls to those of you who wish to learn proper dancing," she said. "Lessons will begin here tomorrow during everyone's free period." With that, she sat down.

Whispering started up as everyone made their way back to their rooms. Hermione looked at Draco. "Shall we go?" she asked.

"Why?" he said. "I can teach you everything you would want to know."

"But they might have something you don't know," Hermione said back as they made their way back to the train. "No one can know everything about something."

Draco paused for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess we can go," he said.

Hermione smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. He turned red for a moment and paused as he stopped next to the train. "I'll grab my broom and come back. You go ahead and write your letter. Tell Snape I said 'hello'."

"Why don't you call him 'Sevy' like I do?" she asked.

"Because he would kill me if I did," Draco said. "You're the only one what can get away with that." He turned and ran toward the arena.

Hermione walked to the cabin she shared with Gabrielle and changed into her pajamas. She sat on her bed and pulled out her travel writing desk that she could perch on her lap. Aaron was napping on her trunk, his head tucked under his wing. He gave her a small look before settling back into his marsh hawk dreams. Hermione smiled and dipped her quill into the ink well.

_Dear Sevy,_

_ How are you? I didn't see you at the challenge. Because I was looking for you, I got volunteered for the match. The Minister said I was to eat three beans and I was put into a trance. The challenge was to get me out of it with a potion. Gabrielle failed, remembering her sister and how she had died in a similar trance. We're both fine, now. Oh, and she's dating Ivan Rudolph, Durmstrang's Champion. I know it's a conflict of interest, but Gabrielle is handling it well._

_ Draco's fine, too. He got a new Nimbus 2000 and he took me on a small flying trip around the grounds. You know how I am with heights, but he helped me open my eyes and relax for a while. I actually enjoyed flying. Maybe he'll help me get over my fear._

_ The Yule Ball is coming up next week and I have to talk to Draco about outfits. Do I go very formal, casual, or something in between. I've never been to a function like this with other wizards and I'm very nervous. Do you have any advice? Or maybe Mini does? I remember all her lessons about etiquette with the wizard community, but I'm not sure I'm ready. Oh, I hope I don't make a fool of myself. Will you come? I hope you will. I want to dance with you._

_ Try not to scar or scare your students too much, Sevy. I hope to see you soon._

_ Signed,_

_ Hermione._

Hermione looked over her letter and nodded. No mistakes and perfectly written. She blew on it out of habit, knowing the ink dried automatically, and slipped it into an envelope. She tapped it with her wand and a dark purple wax seal appeared on it. She wanted to try something more mature looking and liked the seal. It was very cool to her.

Hermione turned and rubbed Aaron's wing. He looked up and shook himself free of sleep. "Take this to Sevy, okay, Aaron?" Hermione said. The bird took the letter in his beak and flew out the open train window. She watched him fly away until she couldn't see him anymore.

Flying. Something about it was just so free and liberating. Like there was nothing holding you down. That you could go anywhere and be anything. Nothing could touch you. The world was yours. Hermione giggled at her run away thoughts. How she wished she weren't so afraid of heights and falling. Then she could fly whenever she wanted and have that feeling again.

She straightened up and smiled as the idea formed inside her head. She raced out of her cabin and into Draco's. He looked up from putting his broom in the corner. "Teach me to fly," she said.

"Huh?" Draco said, turning to her fully. He was dressed in silk pajama bottoms and his normally slicked back hair was falling around his face and in his eyes.

"I want to learn how to fly and not be afraid," Hermione clarified. "I felt so free when we were flying and I want to know how to do that on my own. Please teach me how to fly?" She clasped her hands in front of her and gave him her best puppy eyes.

Draco lasted a full twenty seconds before sighing. "Fine," he said. "I'll teach you to fly."

Hermione grinned and jumped at him, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, thank you!" she cried. "You are the bestest friend ever!"

"What about boyfriend?" he asked, giving her a smirk.

Hermione kissed his cheek. "You're the cutest boyfriend ever," she said, winking as she'd seen the Durmstrang do.

Draco blushed and then cleared his throat. "Well, it's late and time for bed," he said. "Goodnight."

Hermione looked at the clock on his desk and, noticing how late it really was, nodded. "Yes," she said. "Goodnight, Draco. Sweet dreams." With that, she ran back to her own bed and curled up under the covers. That night, she dreamed of flying broomsticks and blushing dragons.

**AN: I apologize for how long I've been absent with this story. I was working on other fanfictions and then my own stories. But I'm back and I'm writing again on this story. Thank you for reading and for being patient. I ask a boon, though. I'm having a bit of a problem with what the third and final challenge should be. Any suggestions would be helpful. Thank you again. **


	12. Chapter 12: Dancing and Plans

The next day, Hermione showed up 15 minutes early to the Dining Hall for the dancing lessons. Madame Maxine was talking to one of the staff about a music player, but looked up when Hermione walked in. The older woman smiled and said, "Ah, _Salut_, Hermione. Are you here for the dancing lessons?"

"_Oui, madam_," Hermione said, curtsying. "I'm eager to learn how to dance. Draco's trying to teach me but I'm afraid I've got two left feet."

Madame laughed and said, "Does your little friend have two sore ones, then?"

Hermione shook her head as she watched a record player appear beside the woman, along with some vinyl tracks. "No, _madam_. Draco is very skilled and I have no problem dancing with him. But I know that he can not teach me everything. A lesson from someone else will surely prove insightful."

Madame looked at her for a moment before smiling. "You are an inquisitive one, _oui_? A truly brilliant mind behind those youthful eyes. But...maybe a bit too eager to learn?" Madame smiled. "Do not worry about what others think, _ma ange_. Be happy with those you care about and they will be happy for you." Hermione was confused about the woman's words, but, before she could ask what she meant, others started to arrive.

The chairs and tables had been cleared, leaving a wide area for dancing. A few Beauxbaton girls stood next to Madame at the front of the room, looking over at their new students. The Durmstrang boys who had showed up looked around as if they weren't at all embarrassed to be there to learn how to dance. Hermione looked around for Draco and was disappointed to not see him in the hall. An hour ago, before he'd headed over to the Quidditch arena with some first year Durmstrang boys, he'd promised he would be there on time to dance with her. It was now time to start lessons and he was no where to be found.

"Are you vaiting for someone, Hermy-own-ninny?"

Hermione turned around and smiled at Viktor. "Hello, Viktor," she said. "Where have you been? I miss your company."

"Headmaster vanted my help on a lot of things," he said. "Are you vaiting for Draco?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "He said he would be here," she said. "But he's probably playing Quidditch with some first years."

Viktor looked around the room and then back at her. "Vould you be my partner, Hermy-own-ninny?" he asked. "Since Draco is not here, and I do not have a partner, vould you help me learn to dance?"

Hermione looked at him, then scanned the room again. Madame was placing a record on the player and everyone else had paired up. No Draco, though. He was no where to be found. Hermione turned to Viktor and nodded. "I'll be your partner," she said.

Just then, Madame clapped her hands and drew everyone's attention to her. "Welcome, students," she said, smiling. "I am so happy to see so many of you willing to be here for lessons. Now, our first lesson will be on the waltz. A simple dance that shows one's elegance. Now, hold your partner like so." She gestured to a Beuaxbaton girl who had grabbed Bill for a partner. Bill had his right hand on her waist and held her hand with his other. Her hand rested on his shoulder. Slowly, they began to dance to the soft music playing from the record.

Hermione studied their feet. Was she like that when she danced with Draco? He'd always led, which was what he was suppose to do, but she had never thought about where her own feet should be. She softly mimicked the feet movement, moving as they did. A few of the students watched her as Viktor quickly followed her lead, taking her in his arms and following Bill's feet. The two were doing pretty well. Not once had Viktor stepped on her foot. Soon, everyone was following their tactic and were dancing by watching. Many partners were awkward, but got better by the end of the song. At least no one had squished feet.

"_Tres bien_," Madame said. "Excellent. Now, on to the next dance."

For a full hour and a half, the Dining Hall was filled with music, laughter, and mistakes. But everyone was happy. Every few songs, they switched partners. Hermione had, so far, danced with Bill, Viktor, Ivan, Colby, and even Gabrielle as a joke which had received much laughter and joking about how 'cute' they were together. But, unfortunately, all the fun had to end when Headmaster Karkaroff came in and told us that lunch would be served shortly and that the Hall needed to be returned to it's original design. Hermione frowned. Not only because that their time was cut to an end, that really was mean. But because Draco hadn't shown up when he promised he would. He'd promised!

"Hermy-own-ninny," Viktor said, drawing her attention back to the moment. She looked at him. "It is time for lunch."

Hermione nodded and took her usual seat. Viktor sat on her left, as he usually did, and the seat on her right was left open. Draco sat there. If he ever showed up and explained why he'd not shown up. She filled her plate with food and listened to the conversation around her.

"I see none of you killed each other," Marigold said, sitting down in her usual seat.

"You should have seen it, Goldie," Colby said, using his 'clever' nickname. "Hermione and I danced the minutes away. She's going to be my date for the Yule Ball."

Bill chuckled. "No way," he said. "She's going to be my date. She danced better with me anyway."

"You're both wrong," Gabrielle said. "Hermione is going to be my date. I'm sharing her with Ivan."

"When did you get so many dates, Mione," Draco joked, sliding into the seat next to her. His hair was mused, as if he'd been flying recently. He smiled at her, but she didn't return it. Instead, she just shrugged as she reached for her pumpkin juice.

"When I was taking dancing lessons for the past hour and a half, Draco," she said. She looked over at him. "Did the flying go well?"

Draco was still for a moment. "I was..." he said, his face showing his sudden realization.

"Yup," Hermione said.

"Sorry, Mione," he said. "Torin Berkley was showing me a new move and the time-"

"You promised," Hermione said in a calm voice. "You promised you would be here. You weren't. Thankfully, Viktor stood in as my partner." She looked at her plate and pushed it away. "Excuse me. I'm not hungry anymore." She stood and left.

She continued walking until she sat next to the large lake. It wasn't anything like the Hogwarts' lake. This was black and freezing cold as she slipped her bare feet into the water, but she didn't pull them back. This lake also looked like it opened up to the ocean. Hermione had never seen the ocean before, but she'd read about it and imagined it was like the lake only bigger and saltier. What would it be like, swimming in the ocean? Would there be merfolk in the ocean, like there were in the lake at Hogwarts? If there were, would they play with her during her moon lit swims? And would there be a giant squid like the one at Hogwarts, whom the merfolk had named Harold, letting her swing and slid down his tentacles during the hot days of summer? Probably not, but it was fun to imagine.

She was brought out of her imaginings as Aaron's shadow flew over her head and he landed on her raised arm. Hermione petted his head and took the letter from his beak. "I'm sorry I didn't grab you a biscuit from the Hall, Aaron," she said, moving her arm so he could perch on a log nearby. He transferred and ruffled his feathers before looking over the lake, as if admiring the view. Hermione giggled at the thought and opened the letter, breaking the Slytherin seal.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ When I read your letter about being 'volunteered' for the second challenge, I think I may have added a few more students to my 'Hate Snape' fan club. You may not approve, but I seemed to have made every class write me a thirty page essay about the properties of the most useless potion ingredient. I am sorry I was not at the second challenge and that it way because of my absence you were 'volunteered'. I have much work to do here, hence why I could not come. I am glad to here, though, that you and Ms. Dashwood are faring well. Yes, her relationship with Mr. Rudolph is unwise, but, if they can work past it, there shouldn't be any trouble. _

_ I'm glad to hear that Draco liked my present to him. I know he's had his eye on it for a while and was eager to ride it. I will tell Narcissa that my gift made him happy. A boy should be happy for his birthday, even if he cannot spend it with his mother. Now, Hermione, I tell you this in confidence and so you may understand Draco a bit better. His mother is very busy, single handedly running Malfoy Co. so it will flourish and prosper. She has little time for her son, leaving him in the care of nannies and House elves. His growing up has been different to yours, so please be open minded about things that may upset you about him. But I am glad he is helping you get over your fears._

_ As for the Yule Ball, I have only to suggest that you go formal. This is a ball to help everyone relax and mingle. Just because we are competing with other schools, does not mean we cannot be civil and make friends. Or so that is what Dumbledore keeps telling us about House unity. I have yet to see it work without you here. So far, there have been twenty fights between the houses since you left. Sometimes, I wish you were here to smooth everything over, then I take off some points for disrupting the class and I feel better. Minerva suggests you wear a color that works well with your skin tone, whatever that means, and to use your best manners. Of course, I have no doubt you will enchant everyone, if you have not already, and will have a fun time. _

_ Unfortunately, I cannot come. But it is not only because I have lots of work to do. It is because I am still not on friendly terms with Karkaroff. I would love to come and dance with you, Hermione, but not this time. When the next opportunity presents itself, I will dance with you. I give you my Slytherin oath and may the House Elves turn my robes pink if I go back on my oath._

_ I hope you have fun at the Yule Ball. You'll do fine and be the prettiest one there. Send me a picture of you, if you can. _

_ Love,_

_ Sevy_

Hermione laughed at the robes bit, remembering when a new House elf had turned Sevy's robes pink by accident. She'd been the only one privy to this after his last class had left for the day and he'd spilt red ink on his robes. He'd gone into his study to grab an extra robe and had come out in a pink robe. Hermione had almost died laughing as the embarrassed House elf tried to fix the mistake as she stammered apology after apology.

She read the paragraph about Draco again. It was true. He did come from a different background than her. He'd known who his parents were and, though one was dead and the other was busy running their family business, he still had memories of them. Hermione didn't know a thing about her parents. Everything before that night she was brought to Hogwarts, was a blank. She didn't even know if her parents were alive or not. But she'd grown up with love from students, their families who'd met her, and the teachers. Draco had love, but something about how Sevy wrote told her that it was fading more and more his mother worked. And he'd been raised by nannies and House elves, people that did as his mother or what he wanted. He probably wasn't use to giving or keeping promises to anyone. So, maybe, when he'd finally figured out that he was late to the dance lessons, he'd probably thought it wouldn't matter if he didn't show up at all. Hermione could reason this out, she was an advanced and smart girl, but it didn't take away from the fact that he hadn't even apologized to her. He hadn't meant it when he's said 'sorry'.

"Hermione!" Draco's voice said. She turned and saw him and Viktor walking down the path from the castle.

Hermione stood up, watching them come toward her as she put her shoes back on. Well, if Draco didn't know how to apologize, she was going to teach him. Better yet, she'd force him to learn. And she knew the perfect way, though it would hurt him a bit. But maybe that was what he needed to learn. Even if she did feel a bit guilty. But Gabrielle said this usually worked for her.

"Hello, Draco," she said as he stopped next to her.

"Have you calmed down, now?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she said, raising a confused eyebrow at the question.

"When you left, Jenny said you might need some time to calm down," Draco said. "So, are you? I mean, I don't know why you'd be so angry about me missing the lessons."

Hermione stiffened. "I'm angry because you promised you would be there, and you weren't," she said. "I'm angry because my boyfriend promised me something and didn't keep that promise."

Draco frowned. "Well, I lost track of the time and I was having fun," he said. "And I'm not very happy that Viktor was your dance partner."

Hermione's face turned pink in a bit of anger. "Well, he's more than my dance partner," she said. "He's my date to the Yule Ball. I'm not going with you, Draco, until you realize why I'm angry and apologize." She turned to Viktor and said, "I hope you don't mind."

Viktor smiled and bowed. "I vould be honored to be your escort to the Yule Ball, Hermy-own-ninny," he said. He offered his arm. "Perhaps you are hungry now, _da_?"

Hermione took his arm and, with a pointed glance at Draco, said, "_Da._" With that, she left to the castle, leaving Draco behind at the lake.

**Okay, I know I'm being mean, with that scene. But it works later on. **

**Bob: You should pelt her with rotten tomatoes!**

**Me: Shut up, Bob! Where have you been the last few chapters?**

**Bob: Um (shifty eyes) No where. No where at all.**

**Me: You've been playing with the Dust bunnies again, haven't you?**

**Bob: (obviously fake crying) Yes! I'm so ashamed! I'm sorry, Master. I am worthless!**

**Me: (roll eyes) Oh, get up. You're not even convincing anyone with that fake tears act.**

**Bob: You're mean.**

**Me: Whatever. So, how much did you lose?**

**Bob:...**

**Me: Just tell me, Bob.**

**Bob: I bet your laptop.**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Bob: (holding up paws) Wait! They gave me an option. If I can get at least 10 reviews from this chapter, they won't take you laptop.**

**Me: You better pray the reviewers like you enough for that. I can handle no laptop for a while, but I'm sure they won't like that.**

**Bob: They'll review. They'll review. They love me.**

**Me: Still delusional? Have you taken your meds lately?**

**Bob: (fake sniffle) You're so mean.**

**Me: (rub eyes) I so don't get paid enough for this.**

**Bob: You don't even get paid.**

**Me: BOB!**

**Bob: That's my cue to run. Bye, guys. (Large baseball bat comes out of no where, almost hitting Bob) Eek! Gotta go. (To Sensula) You swing like a girl! (Runs off)**

**Me: Let's see if you last to the next chapter, you hamster.**

**Bob: (from high place in room) I'm a Gerbil! **

**Me: What ever.**

**Bob: (Sticks out tongue and ducks as baseball bat swings again)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Ball

**Okay, welcome to another chapter. Bob is currently hiding behind my bookshelf and I care too much for it to swing my bat anywhere near it. Darn Gerbil knows that, too. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for the reviews. They meant a lot to me.**

**Bob: And me!**

**Me: Yes. And Bob.**

**Bob: You're not mad at me?**

**Me: Whatever (sigh)**

**Bob: Are you okay? (Comes out from behind book case)**

**Me: (grabs him and throws him in a box) Ha! Now you can't escape. **

**Bob: No fair! You played the sympathy card!**

**Me: (smiling) Yup. Now, on with the chapter while Bob is put in time out.**

All too quickly, the day of the Yule Ball arrived. Hermione didn't realize how long it took girls to look nice for a party until that day. She'd been woken up by a frantic Gabrielle rummaging around in their room.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Gabrielle," she said sleepily. "What's going on?"

Gabrielle looked up from stuffing her cosmetics in a bag and said, "Sorry to way you, Hermione, but I have to get ready for the Yule Ball."

Hermione yawned and looked at the clock on the bedside. "But it's not until tonight," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Gabrielle slowly pulled Hermione out of bed and pushed her bath robe into her hands. "And we have to get ready with all the rest of the girls. The earlier we start, the better we look, and we're already late. Come on. We're going to get ready." She shoved a few more things into her bag and then grabbed Hermione's hand. She opened the door and started down to the back of the train.

Gabrielle pushed open a door that exposed the last train. It had originally been the room where the whole Hogwarts had met on their way to the school, but had been changed into a changing room, complete with full length mirrors, vanity benches, changing curtains, and hair styling booths. Already, the other Hogwarts girls were bustling around, as well as a few Beuxbaton girls. One was the girl Terry Mulligan had been pining after all year. She was also the one helping Marigold put curlers in her hair.

Gabrielle walked over to an open mirror and helped Hermione up onto the chair. "Now, how do you want your hair styled?" she asked, emptying her bag of cosmetics on the surface.

Hermione looked confused. "I don't know," she said. "I've only had it as large and bushy."

Gabrielle glanced at her and said, "Then what do your dress robes look like?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember getting any."

The older girl walked over to a line of hooks that held large bags on hangers. She searched for something and then unzipped one of the bags. "McGonagall picked you a dress and left it here," she said, coming back to the table. "Just let me work my magic." She reached out and led Hermione over to a set of hair washing stations.

After washing, combing, cutting, sprucing, and putting Hermione's hair into curlers, which had taken almost an entire hour, Gabrielle pointed over to Jenny. "Go to Jenny. She'll get you all set with your nails." Hermione walked over to Jenny as another Beuxbaton girl helped Gabrielle with her hair.

Jenny smiled as she looked up at Hermione. "Morning, Hermione," she said. "I'll be with you in a second. I'm almost done with Michelle's nails."

Hermione nodded and sat on a stool. She looked around at the bustling and busy girls. "Aren't we suppose to have class?" she asked.

Michelle shook her head as Jenny moved the small nail brush over her nails, giving them a glossy look to them. "Madame Maxine figured zhat zhe girls would need more time to prepare, so asked that classes be canceled for zhe day," she said.

Hermione blinked. "The whole day? I thought Gabby was joking about that," she said.

Jenny laughed, pulling her wand out and casting a quick dry spell over Michelle's nails. "It usually only takes a few hours. But with so many girls to get ready, the whole day is what it will take to get everyone ready. Now, I've seen your dress and I think that a light baby blue would look good on you, Hermione."

Hermione was passed from one girl to another the rest of the day, having her hair styled, her face being cleaned roughly and moisturized, followed by a touch up with make up. Finally, she was slipped into her dress robes for the ball. When she looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe the girl looking back was actually her.

Her hair, which was usually a bushy mass, was straightened and curled into a long strand down her back, pinned away from her face with blue combs. Her dark eyes were enhanced by a white eye cream and dark blue eye shadow, giving her a mysterious look. Well, as mysterious as you can get for a six year old. But it all worked perfectly for her dress. It was snow white with ice blue ivy embroidered over the skirt. A large black sash was tied around her waist in a bow behind her. It had spaghetti straps with blue lace sewn over the shoulders. To finish the ensemble, she wore black elbow length gloves.

Gabrielle stood behind her in a strapless solid green gown, her hair pulled up into a fashionable bun and a green ribbon tied around her neck. She smiled at their reflections and said, "Draco won't be able to resist you."

Hermione smiled. "I know," she said. She paused, then blinked. "Wait. I'm doing this for Viktor, not Draco."

Gabrielle snorted. "Right, hon," she said, disbelievingly. "You're definitely doing this for the guy that's taking you to the Ball and not your boyfriend who forgot to be at the dance lessons after promising and not apologizing sincerely."

Hermione blushed at the words. When put like that, it made her sound like a total cad and petty. "I'm just teaching him a lesson," Hermione said. "Like you did with some of your boyfriends."

Gabrielle laughed and knelt down next to Hermione. "Oh, Hermione. Don't do what I do. I've been through enough boyfriends to last me my whole life. I've made mistakes and I am not the role model you need."

Hermione looked at her friend. "Then what should I have done? From what Snape has told me about Draco's growing up, Draco doesn't really have a reason to apologize to anyone. Everyone that raised him was under him," Hermione said.

Gabrielle smiled softly and put a cloak over Hermione's shoulders. "Then maybe you should teach him how to handle people that are on the same level as him. He can't know unless someone helps him understand," she said.

Hermione looked at her and nodded. "You know, I think Ivan's good for you," she said.

"Oh?" Gabrielle said, pulling on her own cloak. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you've never been so philosophical before."

Gabrielle laughed and took Hermione's hand. "Maybe you're right," she said. "But we better hurry. I have to open the first dance, you know. And you have to go make up with Draco and apologize to Viktor for leading him on."

Hermione gasped as they left the train. "I forgot all about Viktor," she said. "He's going to hate me. He wanted to be my date and I only chose him because I was mad at Draco."

Gabrielle squeezed Hermione's hand as they entered the brightly lit castle. Ivan was already waiting for her wearing a red cape over his arm, a high collar dress uniform shirt, and uniform pants. He helped her with her cloak, smiling down at her. "You'll be fine," Gabrielle said to Hermione. "Viktor will understand. If not now, then later. You should apologize anyway."

"Vhat is she apologizing for?" Ivan asked, offering Gabrielle his arm, which she took.

"Just some boy trouble," she answered and shot Hermione a wink before she was lead into the Hall for the first dance.

Hermione took a shaky breath and took a step, intent on finding Viktor.

"You look very nice, Hermione," said a voice behind her.

She turned and smiled slightly. "So do you, Draco," she said, reaching out and straightening his black bow tie. He wore a white button down shirt that was finely pressed black dress pants, black shoes, and a black robe to go over it. His blond hair was slicked back from his face and Hermione smiled.

He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Um...Listen, Mione. I'm sorry...about the lessons and not apologizing right," he said.

Hermione blinked for a moment. "Really?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "I asked Snape what I did wrong and he said I should apologize." He looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry about everything, Mione."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Apology accepted, Draco," she said. "And I'll help you with getting along with other kids that are your equals."

Draco laughed. "You are one strange girl, Hermione," he said.

Hermione giggled and felt a hand on the small of her back. She looked over and saw Viktor standing next to her. He was dressed in a smaller version of what Ivan had been wearing. It made him look taller and more muscular. "You look beautiful, Hermy-own-ninny," he said. His eyes traveled to Draco. "Draco," he said, nodding his head politely.

"Viktor," Draco said. He didn't sound happy and looked at Hermione. "I'll leave you to your date, then," he said. "Just save me a dance or two, please." With that, he turned and walked into the Hall.

Viktor offered his arm and Hermione took it, feeling even worse for her terrible plan. Viktor started forward, but Hermione stopped. "Viktor," she said. "I have to apologize."

"For vhat?" he asked, looking down at her.

"For coming with you as your date," she said.

"You do not vant to be my date?" he asked, looking slightly hurt.

"No," she said. "I mean, I didn't mean to be your date in the way that I became your date. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Viktor sighed. "You are apologizing because you vere Draco's date and, to get back at him, you became my date," he said. Hermione nodded, looking ashamed that the more the she heard those words, it hurt more and it was all her fault. Viktor shrugged. "I knew from the beginning. But I vanted to be your date." Hermione smiled up at him. "And getting back at Draco vas a plus." Hermione laughed.

She looked at the crowd and said, "Would you mind if I danced with him for a few songs, though? I mean, he is my boyfriend."

Viktor smiled and said, "I have no problem vith that."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She saw a flash and looked over to a small section set up for pictures. "Oh! Can we do that?"she asked, pointing at it.

Viktor chuckled and walked her over to it, smiling.

Hermione sat up in bed late that night and wrote in her diary about the Ball. The night had been filled with laughter, music from the Bulgarian band, and lots of joking from everyone. Hermione had gotten her picture taken with Viktor, Draco, and then both of them. She slipped the three moving pictures into her journal so she wouldn't lose them. Tomorrow she would write home about everything, as well as thanking Mini for her dress.

Hermione heard a few doors open and close and smiled. She'd been too tired to continue at the Ball, but she knew that other parties were going to happen throughout the night. The students returning now were probably changing into better outfits.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She looked at it and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Draco walked in, wearing his pajama bottoms. His hair was no longer slick, but was slightly damp as if he'd just gotten out of a shower. "Hi," he said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Hi," Hermione said. He was silent for a moment, tracing a pattern on the bedspread and looking anywhere but her. "Did you want something?" Hermione asked after a while.

Draco jumped slightly and looked up at her. "Actually...yeah. I wanted to know if you were still my girlfriend."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "As long as you learn to play well with others."

Draco smiled. "Then it's a good thing I've a great teacher, huh?" he said.

Hermione closed her diary and set it on the bedside. "I thought you might be at one of the many parties tonight," she said.

Draco shrugged. "Why? I like this party," he said, waving to the quiet room.

Hermione laughed and ran a hand through her smooth hair. She'd taken it out of the combs and silently thanked Marigold for putting a spell on it to keep it tame for the night. "You have a weird sense of the idea party," she said.

"There's always a party when you're around," Draco said.

Hermione laughed. "Who told you that line?" she asked. "Robert or Colby?"

Draco blushed slightly and said, "Bill Weasley." That made Hermione laugh even harder. "Well, it was a good line when I heard it," Draco said in his defense, which only made Hermione laugh harder.

She fell back against her pillows and grabbed her sides, she was laughing so hard. Draco shot her a strange look, which only made Hermione laugh harder. She finally managed to calm herself after three minutes of constant laughing. Slowly, she sat up and smiled at Draco, who still had the strange look.

"Sorry," she said. "The tiredness is catching up with me."

Draco blinked. "You're weird when you're tired," he said.

Hermione nodded and yawned. "Sorry," she said, catching it with the back of her hand. "I had to make sure Viktor didn't step on my feet and it took a lot out of me."

Draco nodded and then grew quiet. "Hermione," he said in a small voice.

"Draco," she said, still smiling a bit.

He looked down and to the side for a moment. "Could I sleep here tonight?" he asked, sounding as if he were afraid of her rejection.

Hermione smiled and moved over a bit. She patted the mattress beside her and Draco slid next to her, smiling. Soon, they were out like a light.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, Bob, are you ready to come out and be a good Gerbil? (Looks in box) Darn Gerbil! He's chewed a hole in the box and escaped. Again!**

**Bob: (laughing) Ha! I've won again.**

**Me:(glare) I hate you sometimes.**

**Bob: I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to my nightly poker game.**

**Me: You always lose.**

**Bob: But I have fun. Bye (saunters off)**

**Me: (sigh) What am I going to do with that stupid animal?**


	14. Chapter 14: Third Challenge

**I want to thank ApprenticeWriter05 for the idea of the third Challenge. I must say that it works well with this story and I would never had thought of it. Thanks. Enjoy the chapter.**

Finally, the day everyone was waiting for, arrived. The third and final Challenge. Everyone was crowded into the Great Halls in their respected school sections. One large wall had been charmed to show the Champions throughout the Challenge, as it was impossible to witness it first hand. The Challenge was a series of rooms that appeared, changed, and mislead a person. It was a maze of sorts, but had more Dark Magic than a Death Eater convention. And the rooms weren't any different. Hermione had overheard the Headmasters and Headmistress talking about the maze and how they had to call in special healers from St. Mungos just in case something happened.

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she watched the enchanted wall show the Champions in a different room, waiting to begin. It was like watching TV, only more defined and detailed. Hermione watched as Gabrielle and Ivan shared a look that spoke of their conflict. One of them had to win for their school. The other would lose. It could tear apart their relationship beyond any repair. Hermione prayed that that didn't happen. She saw how happy her friend was with Ivan and Hermione liked him, too. He was a nice guy. And they may not even come out of this alive.

Draco must have sensed her worry, because he reached over and grabbed her hand. He smiled the smile that always made Hermione calm down, and she smiled back. "She'll be fine," he said.

"It's what will happen to her and Ivan, is what I'm worried about," Hermione said.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe we'll get lucky and Beauxbaton will win," he said. Hermione giggled and nodded.

Just then, the room fell silent as the Minister stood up. "This is the final Challenge," he said. "The competitors will travel through the rooms, receiving clues as to where to go. They must reach the room with the Tri Wizard Cup. Only then will the maze stop it's purpose. Should, at any time during the race, a member finds themselves unable to continue or in danger, they have only to shoot sparks into the air with their wand and they shall be pulled out immediately. Now, Champions," The champions looked up as if hearing the voice. "You may begin."

Three doors appeared in front of them and they were off with wands drawn. The wall split into three sections, each following a champion and showing it for their schools. Hermione watched as Gabrielle stopped in the middle of a blue room. It was empty except for a chair. She looked around and then raised her wand. She pointed it at a door on the ceiling and the walls instantly turned to water. It wrapped around Gabrielle, wrapping around her and dragging her down into the depths. Hermione gasped and held Draco's hand tighter as she watched her friend try to swim to the top. Finally, Gabrielle broke the surface and reached for the door when she was close enough. After trying the knob with no success, both magically and manually, Gabrielle took a deep breath and dove under the water. She swam to the bottom and grabbed the chair. She swam back up to the top and jabbed the door with the chair. After a few hits, the door glimmered and opened. Gabrielle pulled herself up out of the room and closed the door behind her, sinking to sit on it for a moment. Hogwarts cheered for her, though she couldn't hear them.

Hermione glanced at the other parts of the wall. Ivan had just finished killing off a manticore and Michelle was jumping out of reach of a large octopus with fangs who growled angrily. But they were holding their own so far. Hermione looked back at Gabrielle. She was looking around the room, still sitting on the door. She called out something, but there was no noise. She opened her mouth and yelled something. Still no noise. But something was happening in the room, for Gabrielle jumped to her feet and shot off three different curses.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But it looks like there's a silence charm on the room."

"But she's yelling at something," Bill said.

Gabrielle suddenly doubled, grabbing her head, her mouth open in a scream. Hermione turned pale as she watched. Suddenly, Gabrielle hit the ground. Hermione jumped to her feet and yelled, "Someone pull her out of there!"

With a soft pop, Gabrielle vanished from the screen and appeared at the front of the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco scurried down from their seats and raced toward Gabrielle's soaked motionless body, but the healers were already there, blocking their path. Hermione tried to look around the healers and gasped when she saw a glimpse of her friend. Her face was pale, almost lifeless. Here eyes closed and there was blood streaming from her ears, nose, and mouth. The healers started to levitate her body and guide her out of the room. Hermione didn't care about the rest of the Challenge. She didn't care if Ivan or Michelle won. She just wanted Gabrielle to be alright. She was one of Hermione's best friends and was like a sister.

Hermione turned to Colby and said, "When Ivan finishes, tell him what happened. Tell him to come to the Infirmary." Colby nodded and Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall, following the healers. Draco was right behind her.

They ran until they reached the Hospital area. A tall healer turned and said in a Texas accent, "Whoa, kids. You can't come in."

"But I have to make sure she's fine," Hermione said, trying to get around the man.

He picked her up and set her on a chair outside the door. "Stay here and we'll get the lady back on the horse. Alright, little lady?"

Hermione wrung her hands and nodded. The man went into the Hospital and closed the door. Draco took the seat next to her and took her hand. He didn't say anything and she was grateful for that. She didn't need someone trying to calm her down, especially when they were going to need to calm Ivan down when he found out; but that didn't mean she was objected to a little support from her boyfriend. He seemed to be very good at that. He probably had a lot of practice with his mother at the company events and such.

She didn't know how long she'd sat on that chair, but it seemed hours. The rest of the Hogwarts students were hanging outside the hospital, as well, having been too worried about one of their own to watch the rest of the match. When Ivan raced up the stairs, everyone looked up. His Champion uniform was covered in soot, was missing an entire pant leg, and blood covering the top of his shirt. His face was panicked as he took in the sad looks everyone sported.

"How is she?" he asked, looking to Hermione. He knew how close they were.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. They haven't come out yet," she said. Ivan's face fell and he fell to his knees beside her chair. She reached out and hugged him. His body was shaking and she knew he was trying to hold back tears. Slowly, she pulled back and said, "Tell us about the challenge. Who won?" She attempted a comforting smile.

Ivan looked up at her in almost disbelief before realizing her attempt to take everyone's mind off Gabrielle's state. He took a breath and said, "Um...Michelle von. She vas a half second faster than me."

"Darn," Billy said, playing with Jenny's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. "There goes my bet."

"Who'd you bet would win?" Bill asked.

"I bet Ivan would win," Billy said.

"I bet Michelle would win," Jenny said.

"What? No support for our side?" Billy joked.

Jenny looked up at him. "Like you're any better. You bet on Durmstrang. Where's your Hogwarts spirit."

"Hogwarts spirit wasn't going to buy that necklace you saw in the village dear," Billy said. "Or the ring I'm going to propose to you with."

There was silence in the hallway as everyone turned to the couple. Jenny lifted her head and stared at her boyfriend. "You mean it?" she asked. "You're going to-"

"Marry you, have seven kids, and live in a cottage by the sea?" Billy said with a smile. "You bet." Jenny threw her arms around Billy, almost sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Congratulations," the Tolsen twins said as one.

"Way to go, mate," Glen said, patting Billy's shoulder.

"She's going to drive you insane," Colby said, who then quickly ducked a flying shoe that would have hit him in the head.

Billy smiled and said, "I can't wait."

"But don't you have to wait another year?" Hermione said. "You should focus on your studies."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Professor Hermione."

The Hogwarts students laughed, the first one since they'd gathered. The mood lightened for a full second before the door opened to the Infirmary. Everyone turned to the man standing there. The same man with the funny accent. He smiled and everyone released their breath. "She's up," he said. "But she's got a rip roaring headache from those Shrieking faeries. I'll let only two of you in to see her. But only for a few minutes, ya hear."

Everyone turned to Hermione. He too Ivan's hand and slipped off the chair. "We'll see her," she said, pulling Ivan through the door, which closed behind them.

They walked in a bit more and spotted Gabrielle laying against a couple propped up pillows. Hermione raced over and hugged her. Gabrielle hugged her back. Hermione pulled away and let Ivan hug her. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Ivan and pressed her face into his shoulder. Hermione let them have their small moment before softly asking, "How are you?"

Gabrielle pulled away from the embrace and smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Just a little weak and a headache that won't go away," she said.

"Vhat happened?" Ivan asked, squeezing her hand.

Gabrielle's smile faded. "I got out of the first room when it started to fill with water. I was catching my breath and then, out of no where, I heard this voice. It was taunting me so I yelled for it to show itself. Then other voices joined it. Next thing I knew, they were screaming so loudly, it was unbearable. I blacked out after that. But I'm really sore."

Hermione nodded. "The healer said that Shrieking faeries were in the room. I'm told that their shriek, when exposed to it for long periods of time, can cause death. We got you out of there quick enough to save you, so I guess it's a blessing that you feel anything at all."

Gabrielle sighed and closed her eyes. "Shrieking faeries. I should have known," she said. She pounded her fist into the mattress. "Not ten minutes in and I get pulled out because of stupid faeries." She clenched her eyes at the sudden pain in her head. She opened her eyes and said, "Who won?"

"Michelle," Hermione said.

"Well, Beuxbaton will be celebrating tonight," Gabrielle said.

"As will Billy and Jenny," Hermione said. Gabrielle looked at her inquisitively. "He popped the question not a second ago."

Gabrielle smirked. "All Ravenclaws are weird," she said. "Hey, Hermione. Celebrate for me, okay?"

Hermione nodded and hugged her one last time before leaving her with Ivan. Hermione turned to everyone still waiting outside. "She's fine," she said. "Wants us to celebrate for her." And they did celebrate.

"I'm going to miss you," Hermione said, hugging Viktor good-bye. The train behind her was already good to go. People were just saying good-bye to their new friends.

Viktor hugged back. "I vill write," he said. He turned to Draco and shook his hand. "Don't lose her again, or I vill take her for myself."

Draco's eyes gleamed at the challenge. "I'm not going to lose her again," he said, shaking Viktor's hand roughly.

Hermione laughed at the play and then found herself being lifted and turned in a hug. She smiled at Ivan and hugged back. He leaned back and said, "I expect veekly reports about you and Gabrielle. Need to make sure my girls are behaving themselves."

"I thought I was your girl, Ivan," Gabrielle said, walking up to him and taking Hermione from his hand and setting her on the ground.

Ivan wrapped his arms around Gabrielle and said, "You are my girl. But Hermy-own-ninny is my girl, too. My number two." He leaned Gabrielle over his arm and said, "You're my number one." He then kissed her.

Hermione blushed and looked away to Viktor and Draco, who were staring in curiosity. She smacked them. "Don't watch," she said.

"How can we not?" Draco asked. "They're doing that in public."

"One day we'll do that in public," she argued back, blushing at the words as they left her mouth. Draco smirked and raised a knowing eyebrow. Hermione turned to Viktor and said, "I'll write back if you write to me, Viktor. Can't wait to see you again." Viktor nodded.

Albus popped his head out and said, "Come along. We must return to Hogwarts. They're waiting for our riveting tales of our visit."

Hermione gave her new friends one last hug and hurried onto the train with Draco. They got into a compartment with Billy, Jenny, Gabrielle, and Bill, waving to everyone as they left. Soon, the sight of Durmstrang faded from view.

Hermione sat back in her seat and leaned against Draco in the same manner as Jenny was with Billy. "I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed," she said.

"I hear you," Bill said, lacing his fingers behind his head. "And by the time we get home, we'll have three days of no class so we can get ready for the train back." The others nodded.

Hermione smiled and snuggled into Draco's side, falling asleep for the rest of the ride.

**AN: So, we're done with the first Tri Wizard section. How cool! If you've got ideas for the other Tri Wizard Tournament (which will be held at Beuxbaton) Challenges, then i'm all ear. So, send those ideas in. They might appear in the next chapters. Thanks for being loyal readers, though. **


	15. Chapter 15: The Second Tournament

_Dear Draco,_

_ I'm writing this letter from the Hospital Wing. No, don't worry. It's nothing big. Hagrid took me on a camping trip near the centaur village and I ran through a bunch of poison ivy when I was playing with the kids. I was wearing muggle shorts, which are very comfortable, by the way. Unfortunately, my legs are itchy and Poppy (that's Madam Pomfrey) put some cream on them so they wouldn't itch anymore and get cleared up. But that means I have to sit in this bed for a few more hours. So, I decided to write to you._

_ How's your summer Holiday? You said you were visiting Italy with your mom, right? How is it? I've read so much about it, but it must be so cool. How's the food? Are you learning Italian? Okay, I'll stop asking questions because you're probably rolling your eyes at my 'bookworm' questions. But I can't help it. I'm just so bored here. _

_ Hagrid took me camping and hiking. I asked Sevy to do that, but he's not an outdoor person. I've helped Pomona (Professor Sprout) in the green house, helping her figure out what to pick for the next year's classes. Then I helped Mini with restocking her supplies. Basically, I've been going from one teacher to the next, helping them get ready for classes. And it's boring. I wish you were here._

_ I've heard from Gabrielle. She's been vacationing with Ivan at his family home, both are taking a break from their jobs with the Ministry. Says they've been having a great time. She says that there might be a chance that Ivan will propose to her. I enjoy her letters, as well as Jenny and Billy's. They keep talking about wedding plans and who's going to be invited. I didn't know there was so much you had to plan for something so simple. And who's going to notice the difference between white and eggshell? Billy's not too happy with all the running around. Say's he can't wait for his bachelor party, whatever that is. Do you know? No one will tell me what it is. Even Peeves, who has no problem telling me anything. And I mean anything. I miss them, though. The Triwizard Tournament seems like it happened yesterday, when it really happened four years ago. _

_ Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself. Write soon._

_ Love always,_

_ Hermione_

_P.S. Oh, Viktor says to say hi. He's apparently become a favorite of Karkaroff's and is a real champ on his quidditch team._

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Italy is great. The food is great, the view is spectacular, and the girls are pretty cute. But not as cute as you, Mione. Never as cute as you. _

_ Mother's usually in meetings, but I've met someone new. His name's Blaise Zabini and his family is moving up to England, so, in exchange of showing me Italy, I've shared what England is like. I've mentioned you and he regularly tells me to shut up, that he feels like he already knows you. Apparently, I talk too much about you and not enough about the other English girls. He's also teaching me Italian. _

_ How are you doing? Did the poison clear up? And never start a letter with 'I'm writing this from the Hospital Wing'. I almost panicked. Would have if I hadn't seen the next line. Do you like scaring me? And don't call me possessive, because I know you're doing that right now. I'm concerned. Have been since you started liking rock climbing with the trolls, deep swimming with the merfolk, and running with stampeding centaurs. Do you have a death wish or something? Mother agrees with me on that. _

_ And why do you have to bring Viktor up? He's still a git in my book. Not as much as he was four years ago, but he's interested in you and you're my girlfriend. Not his. I know, I know. 'Stop being so possessive, Drae. He's a friend.' I can hear your voice now. _

_ Anyway, I've good news. I'm coming back in three days. I'll be there the day students start arriving. I'll be there for our traditional movie night with popcorn and soda. And I want to introduce Blaise to you. He'll be there for a few minutes while his parents talk to Dumbledore (I refuse to call my future Headmaster 'Albus'. Too familiar.). I think you'd like him._

_ Well, Blaise just showed up. He's taking me out to meet some of his other friends. Then we're going to go partying. Blaise and his friends are really sociable here. Hope he brings it to Hogwarts. It'd be fun._

_ Well, got to run._

_ Love always,_

_ Draco_

_P.S. I'll be walking up those Hogwarts steps any day now. Look for me. _

Hermione bounced on her feet, looking around the grounds eagerly. "Calm down, Hermione," Mini said, chuckling.

Hermione fiddled with her blue sundress and shifted in her white sandals. "I'm just so nervous, Mini," she said. "What if Drae doesn't like my new look? What if he like my bushy hair and hates that I tamed it?"

Mini put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and said, "Draco cares about you as a person, not what you look like. And you look very nice. Now stop fidgeting with your skirt, or you'll wrinkle it."

Hermione quickly stopped and clasped her hands in front of her. Draco had said he was walking up the steps, but had he meant the main steps or was he talking about another set of steps? What if she missed him? She hadn't seen him since the last day of school three months ago. He hadn't stayed the whole feast and had left quickly with his Mother. Hermione had missed him greatly.

She scanned the area and grinned. There, appearing up the road, was the blond hair of Draco Malfoy. Hermione raced down the steps and ran toward him. He appeared over the horizon and smiled when he saw her. Hermione got closer and launched herself into his waiting arms, which closed around her and swung her in a circle with her own momentum. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder and smiled.

Draco set her down and she pulled back to smile up at him. "I always enjoy your welcomes," he said.

Hermione grinned and said, "I like seeing you."

A throat cleared and Hermione looked over to see a tan boy standing behind Draco, looking slightly embarrassed to be intruding on the moment. Draco turned and said, "Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini, the one i've been writing you about. Blaise, this is Hermione, my girlfriend."

Blaise bowed slightly and Hermione curtsied back. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Blaise," Hermione said.

He nodded. "Do you have a last name, Hermione?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No," she said. "And you're not the first to ask me that, either," she added when she saw him flush a bit.

Draco chuckled and said, "You look good, Hermione."

She blushed and turned in a circle. "You think?" she asked. "I thought it would be good to change my style a bit."

Draco smiled. "I like it. Especially your hair. Now I can see your face," he said.

Hermione smacked his arm, but smiled. "So," she said. "Blaise, would you like to see the castle? You'll probably be coming here next year."

Blaise smiled. "That is most kind of you, _signorina_," he said.

Hermione nodded and looped her arms with both of the boys'. She lead them into the castle and gave a quick tour of the hallways and class rooms. If they passed a teacher, Hermione made introductions. By all means, she was a perfect guide and hostess for the Italian. The tour ended with a stop at the Great Hall, where a tall woman and man stood, talking to Albus. They turned when the children entered and smiled.

"There you are, Blaise," the woman said. "Where have you been?"

"Hermione was giving me a tour of the castle," Blaise said. "I was meeting some of the professors, as well."

"Well that was thoughtful of her," the woman said. She extended her hand to Hermione. "You must be Hogwarts' famous Hermione. I've heard so much about you. You're practically a known celebrity in the Wizarding world."

Hermione blinked. She was that famous? Just because she lived at Hogwarts? She quickly composed herself and took the offered hand. "Thank you, Mrs. Zabini," she said, smiling. "I was unaware that I was so popular."

"But of course," the woman said. "Everyone is wondering about the girl that the famous Albus Dumbledore allowed to stay in Hogwarts as a permanent resident. You have many people baffled, Hermione." Hermione just kept a smile on her face while the Zabinis thanked Dumbledore for his time and left.

"Am I really that famous?" Hermione asked, turning to Draco.

"Well, yes," Draco said. "You're almost as famous as Harry Potter. You didn't know that? You get thousands of birthday cards every year."

"But those are from students that have graduated and their families," Hermione said. "I know all of them."

Draco smirked. "Every last one?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione said fiercely. "I can even name them all."

Draco nodded. "I bet you can," he said. "Come on. I want to meet these centaurs you're friends with."

Hermione smiled, knowing he was changing the subject. "Alright," she said. She grabbed his hand and lead him out to the grounds and to the Forbidden forest, following a path that magically appeared before her. The bushes jumped out of her way as she ran, showing her a path, and covering it back up as she and Draco ran past it. After three minutes of running, they appeared on the outskirts of a village of handmade huts. There was a group of women centaurs looking over a group of playing youngsters. They all looked up when they saw who had entered the village.

"It's Hermione!" a young girl centaurs said, trotting over to her. The bottom part of her was a dapple colored horse body. It matched her light hair.

"Christy," Hermione said, hugging the centaur.

"I knew you were going to be here," Christy said, smiling. "The stars said we would see you soon."

"Stars?" Draco asked.

Hermione turned and said, "Yes. Centaurs are big in divination. Draco, this is Christy, daughter of Magorian. Christy, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

Christy smiled. "Hello, Draco. Do you know your name is like the constellation?"

Draco gave Hermione a funny look and said, "Yes. My mother told me that." He looked around and saw more centaurs gathering. He started to get a bit nervous.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry. As long as you stay with me, you'll be welcome. You have my protection," she said. Draco nodded, but that didn't mean he relaxed any.

The centaurs parted and Hermione saw three centaurs walk forward. The one that was in front had a very plain face and just stared at Hermione. "I see you are better," he said.

Hermione nodded. "My poison cleared up. Thank you for your concern, Magorian. This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. He is passionate about learning centaur customs."

The centaur nodded and motioned the the other two. "These are my leaders. Bane and Ronan. Any questions you have can be addressed to them." Magorian looked at Christy. "Your mother is waiting at the stream to help you bath, daughter."

Christy nodded and turned to Hermione. "See you later, Hermione," she said before trotting off with the other foals. Magorian turned around and left them.

"He's sociable," Draco murmured.

"Magorian isn't so happy about humans," Hermione said. "He tolerates me because I make Christy happy and I'm eager to learn about centaurs and how they use divination. For those reasons alone, is why I am free to come and go as I choose."

Bane and Ronan walked up to them. "Tomorrow is your birthday, yes?" Ronan asked. Hermione nodded. "Then you will take this." He reached into the bag at his side and pulled out a small package. "You will need this for your trip to France."

"What trip?" Draco asked, sounding a bit hurt that she hadn't told him.

Hermione bit her lip, looking sheepish. "Um...the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Beauxbaton Academy in the South of France near Cannes. Albus wants me to go. Not only so I can get away from Hogwarts, but because Madam Maxine has asked that I come. I was going to tell you tonight."

Draco was quiet all during Hermione's thanks to the centaurs, then them leaving to return to the castle for the feast. They took a seat with the Slytherins and sat through the sorting with not a word spoken between them. Then came Dumbledore's speech.

"Welcome to another spectacular year," he said. "It is with great pleasure that I announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be held at the Beauxbaton Academy. Champions will be chosen tomorrow, for their school term begins in two days and we must arrive before that. Remember, only fifth years and above may be chosen as Champions. So, if you have the courage, determination, and the sure fire will to be Hogwarts' Champion, you are free to apply. Now, dig in."

Food appeared in front of the students and conversation started up. "Hey, Hermione," Marcus Flint said across from her. He was a fourth year with crooked teeth. "You were at the last Tournament, right? What was that like?" Now people were interested, waiting for Hermione's answer.

She held up a finger while she finished her mouthful of food, then said, "Well, it was very fun. But dangerous. Gabrielle Dashwood, Hogwarts' Champion, almost died in the last challenge when she burst through a door into a room filled with Shrieking Fairies. We got her out of there quickly, but for a long time, we thought she wasn't going to make it." A few people around them paled. "But the Ball was fun," Hermione quickly said, coming up with some sort of save.

"Except you danced with Viktor," Draco said moodily.

"Viktor?" a sixth year girl said. "Do you mean Viktor Krum? The upcoming Quidditch protege? You danced with him?"

"She was his date to the Ball," another girl said.

Hermione blushed and looked down, darting a look to Draco under her lashes. His jaw was tight and he played with his food. He was not happy. Hermione suddenly wished the feast would end soon. But it seemed like an eternity until it ended and students were lead to their common rooms. Hermione and Draco retired to her room and started their movie night off like they usually did, with 'The Pirate Move'. They didn't say anything during the movie, though they did laugh.

After the movie, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Draco shrugged, still staring at the blank screen. "Please don't be mad, Drae," she said.

Draco turned to her. "You could have told me in a letter," he said. He sighed. "But that's not why I'm angry. Mother is sending me to a private charms school to get a head start on my education. I won't be going to France."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "I'm going by myself?" she asked. "You won't even be there to see the challenges?"

Draco shook his head. "I'll be in classes all day," he said.

Hermione looked down and was quiet. "So I won't see you for another long period," she said.

Draco took her hand and said, "Then let's just enjoy your birthday night, okay?"

She curled up next to him, tucking her head on his shoulder and they watched as another movie started.

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while. I made it up by making this a long one. And there are centaurs! How cool!**


	16. Chapter 16: Depart with New Champions

The morning light spilled into Hermione's room and she opened her. She was on the couch. And alone. Draco had scrawled a quick notes, saying he had to get back home. It was like this with the birthdays he'd celebrated with her, but it still hurt. He didn't stay for when she woke up. It only struck home that she wouldn't have him in France. Sighing, Hermione got up, showered, and changed into her school uniform. She didn't have to pack her trunk, having packed it a day earlier.

She walked down to breakfast and put on a smile as she sat down at the Slytherin table. She needed to be around the house that spoiled her the most. And she wasn't disappointed, for, as soon as she sat down, the Slytherins around her threw snake shaped emerald confetti into the air, chanting, "Hermione's another year older! Another year wiser! And another year cuter!" It got a lot of laughs from the second years, especially when a couple of Slytherin girls leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheeks.

She smiled and laughed, her bad mood vanishing. "Oh, you guys always make me feel better," she said.

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

Hermione sighed. "Draco isn't going to France," she said. "His mother is sending him to a private charms school."

A girl next to Hermione, her name was Azora and was from Persian ancestry, nudged the young girl. "I have something that will make you feel better, now that Marcus has depressed you," she said. She reached for the space next to her and pulled out a black mug, setting it in front of Hermione. "Roasted Arabian coffee mix, a family recipe. I had to beg Grandma to let me make it for you."

Hermione grinned and wrapped her hands around the warm mug. She brought it to her nose and breathed in deeply. "Smells wonderful," she said. She took a sip and moaned. "It's heaven." Azora laughed.

Another Slytherin, a shy second year, spoke up in a soft voice. "Um...Hermione...I was told that you sit with Slytherin first on your birthday...and, well...um...I made you...something." She reached into her robe and pulled out a small gift, quickly handing it over.

Hermione took the small plain brown box and opened it. Inside was a green, silver, and white bow barrette. Hermione took it out and snapped a strand of hair out of her face. "It's beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

"I...um...make them when I'm...nervous," the girl said. Hermione smiled at her and the girl relaxed a bit. Hermione drank her coffee, her mind going a mile a minute with a bothersome idea. Why was the girl nervous? She was older than her by two years. The girl acted as if Hermione were her superior she was scared to make angry. It should be the other way around, in any other circumstances. Was it because she was 'famous'? She wanted to be on the good side of 'Hogwarts' Hermione'? Hermion shook herself of the depressing thought. No. The girl had been scared of everyone since coming to Hogwarts. Hermione had witnessed her stuttering from shadows in classes.

Suddenly, Marcus nudged Hermione's foot. "Dumbledore's waving for you," he said. Hermione looked up and knew what Albus wanted. It was easy to see in his eyes. "We'll give you the rest of your gifts later," Marcus said. Hermione downed her coffee and walked to the front of the Hall, turning.

She faced the Great Hall, a sense of de-ja-vu filling her. Four years ago, she had stood here and started the Champion choosing. Now, she would do so again.

"Attention, please," she said clearly. Conversation stopped and everyone turned to her. "Today, we choose our Champions for the Triwizard Tournament. It is an honor to be chosen as a Champion, to be the one that brings the school honor and glory. But be warned, the tournament will be dangerous. It will take a warrior to win. If you believe you are that warrior, come forward when I call your house, and the Sorting Hat will decide." Hermione stepped next to the hat on the stool and said, "Hufflepuff."

A total of four girls and two boys came forward, all accepted without an incident.

"Ravenclaw," Hermione called. Five boys and one girl.

"Gryffindor," she called, her gaze darting to the Weasley twins. She knew they wanted to be in the competition, but weren't old enough. And Percy wasn't even interested. But that didn't stop three girls and three boys to come forward and be accepted.

"Slytherin," Hermione said. Three boys and four girls, including Azora, were accepted. "Hogwarts, I give you your Champions."

The Hall burst into applause and whistles. Dumbledore stood, then. "Congratulations, students. I am sure you will make the school proud. Now, if you will return to your dorms and pack, we will leave right after lunch." With that, breakfast was over and everyone started to leave.

Hermione was about to leave, as well, but was pulled to a stop by Sevy. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You seem a bit off today."

"Draco isn't coming to France," she said. "Not even for the challenges. He's going to be stuck in charm school." Hermione looked up. "I'm sorry. I sound like a clingy girlfriend from those stupid teen stories, don't I?"

Sevy smiled and said, "A little. But that can be good. Means you care. But you can still write to him, Hermione. And has he ever missed a Christmas yet? You'll see him soon. But don't forget to write to me either, alright?"

Hermione giggled and hugged Sevy around the middle. He was stunned for a minute, then raised his hands, but stopped when he saw how many people were still in the Hall. Hermione squeezed him back and said, "I'll let this one go. But you better hug me good-bye or I won't write to you for a week." Sevy chuckled and nodded.

Hermione raced off to go get her trunk. She pushed the door open to her room and saw the traditional pile of presents and cards on her coffee table. The owls had learned to drop them off there instead of at breakfast. Hermione picked up her gifts and cards and put them in her school bag that had been magically enhanced to hold more than it look like; intending to look at them on the train. She picked up her trunk and cloak, and raced down to the entrance. No one had arrived yet, so Hermione checked her bag. Her writing desk, the Hogwarts: A History Sevy had gotten her, her diary, and the package from Ronan.

Hermione sat down and fingered the package. She had yet to open it, though she was curious about it. But something told her to wait until she was in private. And, even if there was no one around, the entrance to the Great Hall was not private. So, she sat on her trunk and waited for people to show up, her fingers brushing over the leaf like material that covered the gift.

Soon enough, students stared arriving with their things. After everyone had gathered, Albus led everyone down to the train, the trunks floating behind them and the students walking behind those. It was a small parade through Hogsmead as they made their way to the train. Saying good-bye took longer than Hermione thought, but she had more people to say good-bye to.

"We'll send you some good pranks," Fred said, hugging her.

"Yeah," George said. "And a bunch of 'Hogwarts Has Spirit' stickers. Stick them on the Durmstrang, will you?"

Hermione laughed. She loved the twins and their pranks. She was pretty sure she had a couple of their jokes in her bag. And she was sure she just felt them slip in a few extra pranks when they'd hugged her.

Hermione then turned to the second year girl who had given her the barrette. She hugged her and said, "Thank you for the gift. I'll wear it every day."

The girl was stunned, then hugged back a bit awkward. "You...you're welcome," she said.

Hermione pulled back and smiled. "Hey, you'll be fine this year, Tessa," she said.

The girl blinked. "You know my name?" she asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "How could I forget the girl that trounced McDuffy in Wizard chess three times in a row?" The girl blushed and looked at her feet.

Hermione then turned to Marcus. She hugged him, too. Hermione had found that she was a huge hugger of friends and Marcus was one of her more interesting ones. He looked scary, and acted scary, but was real sweet if you got down far enough. And Hermione had succeeded in getting under his skin. "Want me to get a few girls' addresses?" she asked.

Marcus laughed and ruffled her hair. "You know my types," he said. "Just choose ones that are gorgeous, smart, and tall. Can't go wrong with that."

Hermione laughed at their joke and then turned to look for Mini and Sevy. She spotted Mini chatting with Albus, but she stopped and hugged Hermione. "You be good and behave. Just like at Durmstrang," she said.

"Promise, Mini," Hermione said. Then she ran to Sevy, who had appeared as the Champions were loading.

She hugged him and said, "I'll write."

Sevy hugged her back and nodded. "And I'll try to get to the challenges so you won't be alone," he said.

Hermione leaned back and smiled. "Try not to get too many students angry at you," she said.

"Only if you write to me," Sevy said. Hermione nodded and hopped onto the train. She slid into a Gryffindor compartment and waved good-bye to the students as they vanished from view. She then sat down on the seat.

"Nervous?" a seventh year boy asked a fifth year girl who was fiddling with a bead of rosaries.

She looked up and nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Aren't you, John?"

The boy shrugged. "Sure," he said. "But we get through it. We're Gryffindors, remember." Those were the right words, because the girl relaxed.

The rest of the ride was putting everyone at ease and what would France be like. One of the other girls talked about the shopping they could do and that set off what they would get their friends when they had time in the shops around the school. Hermione just listened, putting in a few words here and there.

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry it's short. I wanted to go longer, but I thought I'd do one more chapter before bed. So, what should the package from Ronan be? I'd like to hear some ideas because I don't know. Yeah, bad of a writer, but reader participation makes me happy and more creative. I will give you full credit, though, if I use your idea. **


	17. Chapter 17: Beauxbaton Academy

**AN: Because of all your wonderful reviews, I've figured out what the package will be. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the accents. I'm not very good at writing them.**

Beauxbaton Academy was like a fairy tale palace. It almost sparkled, it was so white and feminine. The country side surrounding it was a forest that Hermione couldn't help but scan for the fairy tale creatures of talking chipmunks, though, she wouldn't be able to tell if they talked or not, as she was seeing this from a train. But a girl had to have her fun. The train pulled up to a hill near the front courtyard. The students departed the train in their best uniforms and Hermione turned in a circle, trying to see more of the place. She had spotted some tennis courts and a training pool when they'd pulled up, but now she stared. Everywhere she looked, she could see a woman's touch. Durmstrang had been hard and manly, but here, everything looked so soft and ladylike. It was the total opposite of Durmstrang and it amazed Hermione.

Albus chuckled as he watched Hermione look around. It was clear the girl was amazed by the castle. Where Durmstrang had been similar enough for Hermione to be at home, Beauxbaton was another world completely. Madam Maxime had boasted that elves had designed the entire Academy, integrating the womanly arts and more feminine magics. It was an interesting history and he knew Hermione would love learning about it.

He raised his hand and his students immediately turned to him. "If you will follow me, I shall lead you to the Main Hall for dinner," he said. He started to walk across the courtyard and Hermione quickly fell in step beside him as the students walked in two single file lines behind them.

They walked through two beautifully designed doors depicting a spring day, and into a large room with a high ceiling, marble tile floor, long white clothed tables with high back chairs pushed against the sides, and formal dinner sets in front of each said chair. A girl dressed in a light blue, almost periwinkle, colored uniform sat in the chairs, backs straight and hands folded in their laps. At a similarly designed table against a wall, were the Durmstrang boys who looked very much out of place in their rugged appearance.

Dumbledore lead his students down the aisle and to the front table where Madam Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff were seated. He smiled and stopped, the lines behind him stopping, as well. He bowed and raised his hands. "It is good to see you, my friends," he said. He embraced Karkaroff and then kissed Madam Maxime's hand. "Lovely as ever, madam," he said.

She smiled and said, "Et ez nice to zee you az vell, Headmaster." She looked over the students and grinned. "Hermione, et ez nice to zee you 'ere az vell. I 'ave mizzed your zmiling face."

Hermione stepped forward and curtsied. "_Bonjour, madam_. It has been a while, Headmistress," she said. "May I introduce Hogwarts' Champions." The boys bowed and the girls curtsied as Madam Maxime nodded.

"Ve velcome you to our caztle," she said. "Please take your seatz." She motioned to a table against the other wall and they took their seats. "Et ez great pleazure to 'ost ze _Tres_-wizard Tournament. I 'ope zhat ve may all make new friendz and enjoy zhe _compatition_. Now, enjoy zhe feast."

Instantly, plenty of different French, English, and Bulgarian dishes appeared on the table. Hermione helped herself to some soup. Conversation was light and easy, no one talking about anything truly important. Hermione missed how the last tournament had one, where everyone had joked and fooled around. Then again, it might have been the decor where it felt like you were at a debutant ball.

Half way through the meal, a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up and grinned. "Viktor," she said, jumping up from her chair and hugging him. He chuckled and hugged her back. She pulled back and looked him over. He'd grown taller and had bigger muscles. He fit his uniform very nicely. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nay," he said. "I am here because I am Karkaroff's favorite. I asked to come to see you, Hermy-own-ninny." He looked at her. "I almost didn't recognize you. You have grown very beautifully. Your hair has tamed, yes?"

Hermione ran a hand over her hair and she smiled. "The fuzziness was too hot," she said. "It's great to see you again. Care to join us?"

Viktor shook his head. "I came to say hello, but I must return to my table soon," he said. He looked around. "Vhere is Draco?"

Hermione's smile faded. "He will not be coming," she said. "His mother is sending him to Charms school."

Viktor nodded his head in understanding. "That is too bad," he said. "Does that mean I can ask you to be my date to the Yule Ball again this year?"

Hermione giggled. "I would love to be your date," she said. She looked over at the Durmstrang table and noticed many of the students looking over at them. Then again, a lot of students were watching them and gossiping. "I believe you need to get back to your table soon," she said. "You are famous, after all. Prominent future in Quidditch, so I hear."

Viktor nodded and smiled at her. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Ve vill have to catch up later. Vill you allow me to be your escort tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I would very much enjoy that, Viktor. You can tell me how your holidays were."

Viktor nodded and turned to go. He stopped and turned back. "You should try the Bulgarian Moussaka. It is quite good." Then he walked back to his table, many eyes following him.

Hermione took her own seat and was instantly bombarded with questions from the girls.

"You know Viktor Krum?"

"What did he mean that you could 'catch up later'?"

"You're going to be his date to the Ball?"

Hermione blinked and said, "Viktor was my escort and friend from Durmstrang four years ago when they hosted the Tournament. We write to each other all the time. I'm his date because, well, we're close to age, me being ten and him thirteen, but it'd be more comfortable with him. He's a good friend."

A Ravenclaw girl sighed wistfully. "You two would make such a cute couple," she said. A few others nodded.

Hermione blushed. "I have a boyfriend," she said, putting some Moussaka on her plate. She'd seen pictures of it and it kind of resembled a lasagna.

"But he's not here," a Slytherin said. "You can have fun with the Bulgarian and make Draco jealous."

Hermione shook her head. "The last time I made Draco jealous, it didn't work so well," she said.

"He wasn't jealous?" a Hufflepuff asked.

Hermione looked at her plate, hating to be the center of this kind of attention. "He was hurt and I just wanted him to apologize for missing our dancing lessons. He'd promised to be there and then he forgot because he was playing Quidditch with the rest of the boys. I could understand that, but he wasn't even sorry. I asked Viktor to be my date, right in front of Draco, to get back at him. We apologized later and we all had a great time. I was a good date to Viktor, too," she added quickly. A few girls nodded as if, they too, had used that technique before.

Dinner soon ended and Viktor returned to Hermione's side, smiling. She smiled back and accepted his hand. He lead her outside and they sat on a bench under a rose arch.

"I've enjoyed your letters," she said.

"As have I," he said. "Vas your holiday good?"

Hermione shrugged. "I got poison ivy on my legs during a camping trip," she said.

"Poison?" Viktor said, concerned, his gaze going to her legs.

She laughed and said, "It's nothing. I'm fine. It makes your skin itchy."

Viktor smiled and they talked about their vacations, pranks they'd pulled on the school inhabitants, as Viktor spent most of his time at the school for practice; and talked about nothing in general. They talked so long that, when Hermione yawned, Viktor looked at the clock. "It is almost midnight," he said. This was very late for a ten year old girl, Viktor knew.

Hermione smiled. "I'm so sorry we have to cut this short, Viktor," she said. "Will you sit with me for breakfast?"

He nodded. "I vould be delighted," he said. They stood and he kissed her cheek. "Good night, Hermy-own-ninny. Sweet dreams."

Hermione blushed and nodded, walking back to the train. This year, she'd been given a compartment to herself close to the doors, so she woke no one when she finally slid into bed dressed in her pajamas. She rested herself against the pillows, ready for sleep, until she remembered she was going to see what the package was. She reached over the side and picked up the satchel she'd brought with her. Digging through everything inside, her fingers touched the package and drew it out. The wrapping job was a simple large leaf that was smooth to the touch, wrapped with a grape vine.

Hermione eased the vine off and unwrapped the leaf to show her present. It was a large silver opal locket with a celtic design running all over the surface, and a silver chain looped through the top. She traced her fingers over the design before noticing a note written on the leaf. _A song that is awe, but will warn you with power._ Hermione pondered that for a moment before opening the locket. A soft melody floated out, the soft melodic voices remindind her of Halloween feasts at Hogwarts.

_Double, double toil and trouble; _

_Fire burn, and __cauldron__ bubble. _

_Double, double toil and trouble _

_Something wicked this way comes_

_Eye of newt__, and toe of __frog__, _

_Wool of bat, and tongue of __dog__, _

_Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, _

_Lizard's leg, and __owlet__'s wing_

_Double, double toil and trouble; _

_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble. _

_Double, double toil and trouble _

_Something wicked this way comes _

_In the cauldron boil and bake; _

_Fillet of a fenny __snake__, _

_Scale of __dragon__; _

_tooth of __wolf__; __Witches__' __mummy__; maw and gulf_

_Double, double toil and trouble; _

_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble. _

_Double, double toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble_

_Something wicked this way come_

The melody floated away and she stared at the locket as it closed. It was such an ominous song, but felt just right for a joyous celebration of Halloween. _But will warn you with power._ How was it suppose to do that? Would it only sing a few verses or words? Or would the volume change? Hermione looked at the clock and put the necklace around her neck before sliding under the covers for sleep. She had to be ready for tomorrow. She was eager to see more of Beauxbaton.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18: Viewing the grounds

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. Got busy with other stories and this one slipped my mind a bit.**

Hermione woke up and quickly dressed. Today, she would spend the whole day with Viktor exploring the castle. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she combed her hair and spotted the locket around her neck. The note still puzzled her. Warn her with power? How? She heard other doors opening and closing throughout the train and quickly tied her hair back with a silk blue ribbon that, surprisingly, Filtch had given her. Everyone thought he was crotchety and mean, and he use to be, but when Hermione had given him Mrs. Norris after finding the poor cat hiding under the green house years ago, he'd taken a liking to Hogwart's little ward. Not a lot, and never in public, but he would grunt a good morning to her now and then. He'd surprised her with the ribbon for her birthday, though he claimed that it was because 'young girls should see where they're going so I don't have to'. Hermione giggled at the memory and quickly departed the train to catch up with the others.

She raced out and fell in step with a small group of Hufflepuffs. Molly Banner smiled down at her and said, "Good morning, Hermione. Sleep well? I heard you coming in pretty late last night."

"Probably talking to that Viktor fellow," Bradley Finnegan said. "You two are friends, right?"

Hermione nodded. "It was good to talk to him," she said. "We haven't seen each other much."

"Well, that's understandable," Mabel Daring said, stretching her arms above her head. "He lives in Bulgaria and you live in the UK. Not like you can see him every weekend. Especially with his busy Quidditch schedule and you helping around Hogwarts all the time."

Hermione nodded and they walked into the Main Hall for breakfast. The Beauxbaton girls were already at breakfast, sitting up straight in their chairs and eating their food. They didn't take big bites like the Durmstrang boys, Hermione noticed. They nibbled and dabbed at their lips with linen napkins. It was all prim and proper. Hermione had never seen anything so neat. It was like watching a dance of some sort.

Mabel nudged Hermione forward and said, "Hey, kid. Come on and sit. Breakfast looks good and I'm hungry."

Hermione's stomach growled. Looked like she was hungry, too. Starved, actually, she realized as she sat down and the smell of fresh baked rolls, fresh churned butter, warm toast, just opened preserves, hard boiled eggs, sausage, and bacon. Hermione's mouth salivated, but she held back from digging in like a ravenous rock troll. Mini's lessons in etiquette were present within her as she served a small amount of everything onto her plate and tapped the table with her wand for a mug of steaming fresh coffee. She ate slowly, taking small bites like the Beauxbaton girls, or tried to, but wasn't as graceful; and listened to the conversation around her.

Mabel and Bradley were talking about broom models, which wasn't surprising since Bradley had a knack for making them and Mabel was one of the best Hufflepuff chasers on the team, not to mention team captain. The two couldn't be made to be quiet when they were on the subject of brooms, Quidditch, or anything else to do with the sport. Molly was talking to Azora about their holidays. Hermione noticed that Hufflepuffs and Slytherins didn't really have anything to fight about. There was no competition, so they chatted fairly civilly. Not like Slytherin Conan McDuffy, who was arguing with Gryffindor John Stewart. At least they were arguing quietly and not drawing attention to themselves.

Hermione finished her breakfast fairly quickly and nursed her second cup of coffee. She looked around at her school mates and noticed them staring behind her. She turned and found herself face to face with a beautiful girl. Her pale blond hair was pulled into a delicate dancer's bun, dressed in the Beauxbaton uniform, and she was smiling down at Hermione with kind blue eyes. Hermione noticed that many of the boys were staring at her openly. She resembled a creature that Hagrid had once called a Veela.

"'Ello," she said. "My name is Fleur Delacour. I will be your guide around zhe castle. I 'ope we can be good friends."

Hermione smiled up at her and said, "Pleased to meet you, Fleur. I'm Hermione. No last name." She was getting use to saying that now a days. It deterred the question of no last name all together.

Fleur nodded. "I 'ave been informed Viktor Krum will be joining us, _oui_? 'E is under age and 'is 'eadmaster said 'e was going to stay wizh you, I believe, as you are both friends."

Hermione blinked and looked at Karkaroff. He still had his beard and cold eyes. She still didn't trust him. Why had he put Viktor with her? She wasn't saying she wasn't happy to have her friend with her, but it seemed awfully convenient to her. Karkaroff turned to her and raised his goblet in a silent salut. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione nodded her head and turned back to Fleur. "Yes, he will, I guess," she said with a sweet smile.

Fleur nodded and a gentle bell chimed to signal the beginning of classes. The students got up and headed out to their classes, but Fleur did not move. She stood perfectly still, her hands clasped in front of her, and waited as Viktor walked over to them.

"Good morning," he said, bowing.

"Viktor," Hermione said, taking it upon herself to make introductions. "This is Fleur Delacour. She will be guiding us around the castle today. Fleur, this is Viktor Krum from Durmstrang." Fleur curtsied and Viktor bowed. It seem a little odd to Hermione, but she shrugged it off. That was probably what wizards and witches did in everyday society when meeting someone new.

Fleur smiled and said, "Shall we get started, zhen? Where would you like to begin? The lake iz beautiful from a certain point behind zhe stablez."

Hermione perked up. "Stables?" she said. "You have horses?" Hogwarts didn't have horses. They had centaurs and they had thestrals, though she had yet to see them. Hagrid kept them in a part of the Forbidden Forest that Hermione stayed away from, since he'd asked her so nicely and she didn't want to disappoint him or lose is trust.

"_Oui_. We 'ave 'orses," Fleur said. "Winged ones. Would you like to zee zhem?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said, standing up.

They left through the front doors and over a well manicured lawn. The smell of horse and stalls reached Hermione's nose well before they arrived at the most elegant stables she'd ever seen. The floor was so clean, it was as if a horse had never stepped there. Tack was shined and waiting next to the stalls for any rider interested, the food bins were perfectly aligned, and the stalls didn't even smell that bad. It was a sweet smell of lavender and sandalwood. Not a hint of manure or stale hay.

Fleur greeted a young girl and spoke in French for a moment, gesturing to Hermione and Krum. The girl smiled and dashed off. Fleur turned to them and said, "Michelle 'as gone to get our mounts. Do you ride?"

"I've only read rock trolls," Hermione said. At the other two's confused look, she explained. "Rock trolls are different than mountain trolls. Rock trolls have long bodies that are large and they run on all fours. They're quiet interesting and good climbers."

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "Zhat zounds dangerous," she said.

"Not really," Hermione said. Her eyes widened as three beautifully white Pegasus were lead out of the stables. They stretched out their wings and shook their bodies as they stretched under the warm sun. "They're beautiful," Hermione breathed, slowly approaching the closest one. The horse sniffed her hand and then snorted.

"Achilles zeemz to like you," Fleur said, taking the reins of another horse. Viktor mounted his horse with no problem.

Hermione leaned forward to pet her mount and her heels hit the horse's side. He sprang forward and launched himself into the air. Hermione grabbed the reins and held on as they climbed higher. Her heart beat rapidly as she held on for dear life. Suddenly, Achilles stopped climbing and just hovered for a moment before gliding forward. Hermione looked down and felt her rapid beating heart almost stop. The view of the grounds was spectacular. The castle was even more fairy tale like than on the ground and she could see the perfect lawns and forest.

"Beautiful, no?" Fleur asked, steadying her mount beside Hermione's.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione said.

"Ah!" a yell came from behind them. The girls looked behind them and laughed. Viktor was gripping the throat of his mount as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. His face was scared and the color of a starched sheet.

"Having trouble, Viktor?" Hermione called out.

He looked up and glared at the girls, who were having no problem at all with their mounts. "How can you just sit there?" he yelled at them.

The girls turn their horses around and came along side him. "You're fine, Viktor," Hermione said. "Just relax and let your horse carry you."

The boy slowly let go of the horse's neck, but kept a killer grip on the reigns and saddle. "Good," Fleur said. "Now follow me." She dove her mount at a steep angle down toward the lake. Hermione followed with an excited giggle and Viktor tried really hard not to scream like a little girl. That made Hermione giggle even more. He was a Quidditch prodigy but was scared of being on the back of a pegasus.

They followed Fleur across the top of the lake, disturbing the surface with the hooves of their mounts. Then they flew around the towers of the castle, waving a few students who were looking out the windows. Hermione then took the lead and led them over the forest. She looked down and spotted a few centaurs running through some clearings. She wondered if they were as secretive as the ones back at Hogwarts. She was sad to not see any elves, but promised herself that she would search another day.

After a few more rounds around the property, Fleur took them back to the stables. Hermione was reluctant to get off the flying horse, but Viktor couldn't get off it fast enough. The stable hands put the horses away and Fleur took them back to the castle. She had classes in the afternoon so Viktor and Hermione were on their own after an animated lunch telling everyone about what they'd seen so far.

The rest of the day was spent talking to the resident ghosts and searching for secret passages. By the time everyone was ready to retire, they were exhausted. Hermione crawled into bed and fell asleep, not even seeing the letter that had come from Draco sitting on her trunk.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Ideas and comments are encouraged. Thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19: Champions and letters

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was eager for news about the competitors and the first challenge. After seeing what Beauxbaton had to offer with just their grounds alone, she was curious as to what their challenges would be focused on. She was so excited that she could barely keep still.

"What's gotten under your skirt, Hermione?" John asked from the Gryffindor area of their table. Though they sat at the table, none of them had strayed from their sections that reflected their houses.

"Today they choose who's going to compete," Hermione said. "Fleur told me yesterday. Since you all put your names after dinner last night."

"I just hope it's not any big guy from Durmstrang," Jillian Smith said. She was a Beauxbaton student who had originally lived in England. She'd sat down after the first day and no one had really tried to move her.

"They're all big," a Ravenclaw boy names Drew said.

"Then maybe one that isn't too big," Jillian said simply, stirring her porridge and taking a bite.

Hermione moved some food around on her plate and eagerly looked up when the great doors opened. Conversation slowly faded until no one talked for, walking down the center of the large room, were two teachers. Levitating between the two of them was the flaming goblet that would spit out the names of the competitors. All eyes were on the goblet as Madam Maxime stepped forth in a very dramatic robe. Dumbledore stood on her left and Karkaroff stood to her right.

"Today," Madam Maxime said. "Ve vill find 'ho vill be our competitors for the challenges." She raised her hand up and the first paper shot out, landing neatly on her open palm. People held their breath as they waited for the name to be announced.

"For zhe school of Beauxbaton, ve velcome _Mademoiselle_ Jillian Smith," Madam Maxime called out. The girls in blue clapped and congratulated the girl from the other side of the room and the Hogwarts smiled at her. She smiled and returned to her porridge, happy that the tension for her school was gone.

The goblet flared up, turned blue, and spat out another paper. "For Durmstrang," the headmistress said. "Velcome _Monsieur_ Adrian Dubinich." The Durmstrang students were significantly louder than the Beauxbaton girls in cheering and punching the contestant on his back. Jillian looked up, her spoon hanging from her mouth in surprise. Her gaze was on Adrian, who seemed to have spotted her, as well. Their gazes latched and she paled. Looked like she hadn't gotten her wish of one of the non big Durmstrang students.

The Hogwarts table was tense with anxiety of who was going to be next. Hermione waited eagerly of who she was going to cheer on and the others waited to see who would have to go against Adrian Dubinich, who happened to be very tall and very muscular. He was intimidating even sitting. And his gaze was still locked with Jillian's.

"And, for zhe school of 'Ogwarts," Madam Maxime said, drawing attention back to herself. The flame shot a slip of paper out for the last time and the large lady caught it effortlessly. She smoothed the paper open and said, "_Monsieur_ John Ellington." The Hogwarts table turned to the boy who was worrying his Catholic beads. He was muggle born and was probably very worried about going up against a giant of a boy from Durmstrang and a powerful pureblood witch from Beauxbaton, even if she was friendly to them all. Hermione smiled encouragingly at him and he relaxed half an inch. "Congratulations to our Champions. Tomorrow will be the first challenge."

The hall erupted into chatter. "Congratulations, Jillian, John," Azura said.

"Thanks," Jillian said, but she had her gaze on Adrian, who was talking with the large guys around him.

Hermione looked over and then back to her. "Guys, you'll be fine. Jillian, you're really good at charms and John, you're really smart. Just use your strengths."

"While he uses his strength to pulverize us," John mumbled.

"Where's that Gryffindor spirit you were telling me about on the train?" Hermione said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of stickers. She stood up, walked around the table and put the sticker on his shoulder.

He looked at it and read, "Hogwarts Has Spirit."

"They're from Fred and George," Hermione said. "They told me to stick them on Durmstrang."

Two of the Slytherins looked at each other. "You got any extras of those?" Philips asked. She handed a few over and the two got up. "If you hear yelling, don't be too shocked."

Hermione smiled as she realized their plan and said, "Be very subtle, guys. I know Philips can go overboard. Kelly, keep him inline."

"You got it," Kelly said, smiling.

Hermione nodded and slid off her chair. She made her way over to the Durmstrang table. They stopped talking and looked up as she approached the table.

"Hermy-own-ninny, _da_?" the closest boy said in broken English.

She looked at him and smiled. It was the first year from the time she'd been at Durmstrang. The one that had given her the compliment when she'd been on the obstacle course four years ago. She'd caught his name later at the Yule Ball. "Daniil," she said. "How have you been?"

"I been good," he said. "Hoped to be Champion. But vill support Adrian." He turned to the Durmstrang Champion and said, "Adrian, this is Hermione from Hogwarts. Hermione, this is Adrian Dubinich."

She smiled at him. He had the Durmstrang hair cut that was buzzed close to his scalp, a squarish shaped head, sharp chin, and perfect oval blue eyes. His uniform tunic was tight over his shoulders and chest. He looked over her and then said, "You are the famous Hogwart's Hermy-own-ninny?"

She shrugged. "I've heard I've been called that," she said. "But I have never felt that famous."

Adrian nodded. "Are you here for Viktor?" he asked. "Because he isn't here at the moment."

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said. "I came over to congratulate you on your Champion position and wish you all the best of luck. Not to mention that you're going to get angry in a few minutes and I do hope you will not beat them into a pulp."

They all looked confused until Adrian jerked suddenly and whirled around. Philips smiled and said, "Just giving you a slap on the back for luck."

Adrian looked at him, then turned to Hermione. "Vhy vould I beat him into a pulp for him giving me luck?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Never mind," she said. "I hope you have a nice day and it was nice meeting you." She bobbed a quick curtsey and then walked away. She reached the door and waited for the two Slytherins to finish up with the back slaps. Kelly joined her first, smiling wide. Philips slapped a guy on the back then gave him a high five before joining them.

"Got all of them," Philips said.

"You know you're going to have to run and avoid them all when they find out what you did-"

A yell cut off what Hermione was trying to say. Apparently the Durmstrang students just realized that they had 'Hogwarts Has Spirit' stickers on the back of their tunics. What Hermione hadn't told Kelly or Philips was that there was a very tricky sticking spell on them. Those stickers weren't coming off any time soon.

"You might want to run," Hermione said as the Durmstrang students glared at Philips and Kelly.

Kelly grinned at Adrian and winked. "I wouldn't mind being caught by Mr. Muscles over there," she said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

Kelly reached out and ruffled her hair. "When you're older," she said. "Right now, me and my brother must run for our lives."

Philips and Kelly held the titles for fastest runners in the school. They proved this as a whole swarm of Durmstrang students chased after them.

Hermione sighed at the over used excuse of having to be older until someone told her what was going on, and walked toward the main stairs. It was time to write a letter home and she'd wanted to see the view from Beauxbaton tower. She hiked her bag higher up her shoulder and started the trek through the castle. The walls were covered in beautiful portraits and tapestries that matched the rugs on the cold stones. Her shoes didn't make a sound as she walked through the halls. She made it to the top of the tower and smiled at the sun glittering over the lake. It wasn't as good as the one at Hogwarts, but it was still pretty.

There was a circular patio table on the tower's balcony with two white chairs on either side of the counter top. Hermione sat down in one chair and pulled out her writing material. Dipping her quill into the ink, she started her letter.

_Dear Sevvy,_

_ Beauxbaton is so beautiful and I'm currently sitting on their highest tower's balcony. They even have tables and chairs. The towers must be visited a lot. But the grounds are perfect and they have pegasus. I rid one and it was amazing. Almost as great as flying a broom. But at least a broom doesn't try to eat your skirt. _

_ How is everything at Hogwarts? I bet Mini has her hands full with first years. Have you scared your classes yet? How's your potion stash holding up? I heard Peeves say something about using a transformation potion to change first years into pigs or something. Might want to double check those ward spells. _

_ Do you know John Ellington? He's a Gryffindor and the Hogwarts Champion. He's going against Jillian Smith from Beauxbaton, who's a charm's expert, and Adrian Dubinich from Durmstrang, who happens to look like he could lift one of the ugly mountain trolls. Or he could eat one. John's really scared, though he'll probably say it's part of being a Gryffindor. Who wants to be one of those? When it's time for my sorting, I hope I get into Slytherin. _

_ Well, I better write a letter to Draco. Since he's stuck in Charms school, he's probably very bored. Maybe I should send him a Howler during class. But he'd probably hate that. Still, the idea holds merit. _

_ Love you,_

_ Hermione _

_P.S. Don't be mad but we might not have Kelly and Philips coming back to school. They put Hogwarts themed stickers on the back of Durmstrang students, including their Champion, and are currently running for their life._

Hermione looked up and saw Philips dash toward the lake as Kelly made a bee line for the stables. The Durmstrang group split and followed each of them. Yeah, they probably weren't coming back to school. Hermione sealed Sevvy's letter in an envelope and pulled out another sheet of parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_ How's Charms school? Boring? Well, Beauxbaton is beautiful but I miss you. Fleur took me on a tour of the school on the back of a pegasus named Achilles. Did you know that Viktor is afraid of flying on a pegasus? He screamed when we were flying. And he's suppose to be this great Quidditch prodigy. _

_ They just announced our Champion for the tournament. It's a Gryffindor named John Ellington. He's a nice enough guy, but he's going against a charm expert named Jillian Smith, and a guy named Adrian Dubinich who has more muscles than any of the other Durmstrang students here. He was nice when I met him, but might not be in the best mood at the moment. You remember Kelly and Philips Greenwall? Well, they put stickers on the back of the Durmstrang students, including Adrian, and are currently running for their lives. The stickers have a very tough sticking spell on them and won't be coming off soon. So they'll be wearing 'Hogwarts Has Spirit' on their backs for a while. _

_ No, those stickers weren't my idea. I put one on John's shoulder to boost his morale, and the other two did the rest. And the stickers were given to me by Fred and George Weasley. You remember them, right? It's hard not to spot that famous red hair in the Great Hall. Something tells me that they will be really big troublemakers farther on down the road. _

_ So, what have you been up to? I guess that school must be boring. What's it like? Is it like Mini teaching us those small spells during the summer three years ago? Or is it more of spelling and math? Muggles do that, right? I think they call it grade school or something? Wouldn't it be interesting to see what that would be like? _

_ Anyway, it's kind of boring when you're not here. Viktor's talking to Karkaroff and everyone else has class. It stinks that I can't take the classes here. Then I'd have something to do. I could probably hang out in the library, but I'd probably go through the books within a few weeks. I had thought about sending you a Howler, but I don't think you'd be too happy with that. _

_ I should probably let you go, now. Hope you write soon._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

She looked over the grounds and saw Kelly dash out of the stables. No one seemed to be following her but then Adrian appeared out of the stables and dashed toward her. He took her down in a flying tackle and they rolled across the ground. When they stopped, Adrian was on top with Kelly's wrists in his hands. They exchanged words, then Kelly smiled. She leaned up and kissed the large boy. Hermione was confused about the entire process. She dipped the quill into the ink and continued to write.

_P.S. Why would someone want to be caught if the person chasing them was mad? And why would that person want to be kissed afterwards? I just don't understand._

She sealed the letter into an envelope and watched Kelly and Adrian as they continued to kiss for a while and then they got to their feet. Adrian stared at Kelly as she said something, turned, and walked away. Why would she walk away when she'd just kissed Adrian? Did she not like it? Hermione was just as confused as ever.

The relationships were confusing. She and Draco were good friends and she liked being with him. If you liked being with someone why would you try to play games with them? Hermione remembered when she'd tried to make Draco jealous with Viktor and she had promised never to make him jealous again. Neither of them liked it. They'd found that being honest was best.

Hermione put her things in her bag and started down to the owl shed. She'd send the letters off and check out the library. As she made her way down a hallway, she heard voices coming from behind a closed door.

"Keep an eye on her," a rough voice said. It sounded like Karkaroff. "She is important. Make sure she is not harmed. Understand?"

"_Da_," a different voice said.

"Good. Now, go on." A bell rang to signal the end of classes.

Hermione silently hurried past the door and around the corner before the door could open. Maybe she should have stayed and found out who they were talking about, but there was too much of a chance of being caught. If someone had seen her outside the door, they would ask questions that she didn't have answers to.

She hurried to the owl shed and picked two brown owls. She tied the letters to their claws and watched them fly away. Now that her letters had been sent, she asked herself who would be having a secret meeting with Karkaroff in an abandoned school room. Who were they talking about? Who was the person they needed to watch? And why was she important?

"Thinking hard?" Viktor said, leaning against the stone wall next to her.

Hermione smiled at him. "Just daydreaming," she said. "Where were you? I didn't see you at breakfast."

"I vas getting things from my room," he said. "A few assignments Headmaster wants me to finish."

Hermione nodded, understanding the need for assignments to be finished. "Well, I was going toward the library. Join me?"

Viktor nodded and they headed back tot he castle.


	20. Chapter 20: First Challenge

A few weeks later, the day of the first challenge arrived. At Viktor's request, Hermione sat with the Durmstrang students for breakfast and was getting a lesson in Russian from Adrian, Danill, Viktor, and a couple other guys. It was quiet interesting to see how relaxed Adrian was, as apposed to Jillian, who was staring at her cup of tea, and John, who was nibbling on a piece of toast. Both of them were pale and nervous. Adrian, though, was relaxed and completely calm. The only thing to say otherwise was his few glances at Kelly, who was would occasionally laugh with Azura at the Hogwarts table and draw his attention back to her.

"So, Adrian," Hermione said, capturing the boy's attention. "You excited for the first challenge?"

"I am excited and am sure I vill vin," he said.

"Very sure of yourself," she said.

"I am confident that I vill vin this challenge," Adrian said. He tapped the table. "How do you say 'Please pass the salt my way'?"

Hermione thought for a moment and spoke in Russian. The boys around her laughed. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

Viktor leaned forward and said, "You just said you dance vith mushrooms on Tuesdays."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not going to get this language any time soon," she said.

"Do not vorry," he said. "I vill help you learn."

"It might take a while," she said. "I learn well, but this is difficult."

Daniil laughed. "I don't think Viktor vill mind the long hours," he said. The others laughed and Hermione was really confused about why they were laughing.

She was about to ask what was so funny when Madame Maxime stood up. The hall fell silent. "If vou would be zo kind az to make vour way to the Athletic Field, the first challenge shall begin zoon."

Everyone stood up to go. Adrian stopped her and said, "Hermy-own-ninny, vould you cheer a phrase during the challenge for me?"

She shrugged. "Sure," she said. "What is it?"

He rattled off some Russian, made sure her pronunciation was correct, then they headed out to the field.

The set up was the same as the one four years ago. Bleachers held visitors and the three schools on the side of a large open field. A pen was set up and a herd of pegasus were stomping the ground, eager to be free. Hermione slid into a seat that was on the dividing line that separated Durmstrang and Hogwarts. Kelly sat next to her and smiled.

"You excited?" she said. Hermione nodded. "What were you doing over at the Durmstrang tables?"

"Learning Russian," Hermione said. "Adrian taught me a phrase to use for him when he's competing."

"Why?" Kelly asked.

She shrugged. "It doesn't hurt. I mean, you and Philips did do that sticker prank. Consider me trying to smooth over rough edges," Hermione said.

Kelly nodded. "Ah," she said.

"Welcome to 28th Tri-Wizard Tournament," said the Minister of Magic, his voice carrying over the field. "Today is the first challenge for our Champions. Behind me are some of Beauxbaton's finest pegasus. Three of them have silver bells attached around their necks with ribbon spelled to only come off when their intended Champion grabs them with their hand. The Champions may use any method they choose to obtain their bells but may not interfere with the others obtaining their own. These bells will play a major part in their next challenge. And now, I am pleased to introduce the competing Champions. From Beauxbaton, Ms. Jillian Smith."

Jillian walked out in her competition robes. Beauxbaton clapped and cheered.

"From Hogwarts, John Ellington." John walked out. He looked a bit green, but smiled when Hogwarts cheered.

"And from Durmstrang, Adrian Dubinich." Adrian walked out and Hermione cheered with the Durmstrang students. She shouted out the phrase Adrian had taught her and the Durmstrang students burst into laughter. She was momentarily confused as to their amusement but her attention was drawn back to the Minister as he spoke.

"On your marks," he said. "Get set. Begin!"

The door to the pen's door opened and the pegasus stampeded out of their confinement. A few took to the skies right away while a few took defensive stances toward the Champions.

John paused, then slowly made his way toward a pegasus, his hands stretched out with the palm facing the closest horse. The animal watched him curiously as he approached. So, John was going to use a pegasus to get to another pegasus. Good plan.

Hermione looked at Jillian and saw that she'd summoned a broom. She was currently approaching a pegasus that had a Beauxbaton ribbon tied around its neck. The pegasus, though, wasn't cooperating. Jillian got close, but the horse would jerk and fly away whenever she got close.

Adrian was still standing in the middle of the field where he'd been when the Minister had signaled the beginning of the challenge. Hermione watched him with a curious look as he reached into his robes and pulled out what looked to be a carrot. He raised it and Hermione saw the Durmstrang pegasus stop and turn sharply. It dove down and stopped right in front of Adrian, extending its nose toward the treat. Adrian reached out and grabbed the bell as the pegasus took the carrot in its teeth.

Hermione blinked. Five seconds in and Adrian had already won the first challenge. The Durmstrang cheered and yelled, spooking John's pegasus. The horse reared and John paled. He threw himself forward and grabbed the bell. He drew back once the ribbon came free and he landed on his back. The horse reared and thrashed its hooves wildly. It started to come down on John, and everyone held their breath, but John rolled out of the way and got to his feet. He scurried away from the horse and returned to the safety of the sideline.

The only one left was Jillian. She was still chasing her pegasus. Hermione crossed her fingers as she got closer to the bell. Her arm was stretched out, making Hermione think of a seeker after a snitch. The other pegasus were flying near by and Hermione was sure that the air draft from their wings was causing turbulence and off balancing the broom. It took a lot of strength to keep the broom steady and Jillian was getting closer now. No one in the bleachers spoke a word. They were all watching Jillian.

She drew closer to the pegasus and stretched farther. Her fingers grazed the bell and it slipped from the horse's neck, having registered the Champion's touch. The bell fell from the horse's neck, falling to the ground. Jillian turned her broom down and dove for the bell. She neared it and grabbed it. People cheered and Hermione smiled. Jillian grinned and raised the bell high.

Suddenly, a pegasus ran into Jillian, knocking her off her broom and plummeting her downward. The crowd gasped as Jillian fell. Hermione watched as her friend fell, feeling helpless to stop the decent. She saw people reach for their wands but, even if they spoke the spell in time, they wouldn't be able to help Jillian. Hermione covered her lips with her hands and gasped.

Adrian rushed forward and braced himself. Hermione's mouth fell open in astonishment as she realized what he was going to do. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell she'd read yesterday in the library. It strengthened Adrian's mass so, when Jillian landed in his arms and they were sent sprawling to the ground with the force, the most damage he sustained was a broken rib. If she hadn't done the spell, he probably would have had more things broken and Jillian would have been even more hurt than her twisted ankle and sprained wrist. A medi-witch rushed forward and attended to the two youth. She conjured two stretchers and forced the two to lay on them. They were levitated away toward the makeshift hospital tent.

"Mr. Dubinich and Ms. Smith will be fine," the Minister said to the crowd as the pegasus went back to their pen as if given a secret command. "And, for retrieving his bell first, Mr. Dubinich wins the first challenge."

Durmstrang cheered. Hermione smiled and felt her arm start to tingle. She looked down and saw Kelly's hand tightening over her wrist. Looking up, Hermione saw Kelly's gaze locked on the hospital tent. "Do you want to go check on Jillian?" Hermione said over the Durmstrang's cheering.

Kelly looked at her and nodded. They got up and walked over to the tent as people started to leave the bleachers. Hermione pulled back the tent flap and walked in as the medi-witch finished wrapping Jillian's foot.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, going over to Jillian's bed.

She smiled and raised the bell. "Got it," she said. "Wasn't too thrilled about the fall, but I guess I'm indebted to Adrian for saving me. And you, of course."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, playing dumb.

Jillian chuckled. "You don't think I didn't see you use that spell to stiffen Adrian's mass so we wouldn't be flattened? It's just not logical to survive a fall like that with this little damage." She leaned forward. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Hermione relaxed. She wasn't suppose to use big magic, as she was underaged, but, since she still hadn't attended school and technically wasn't suppose to have a wand, she might not get in trouble. Especially if it was to save people's lives.

She looked over and saw Kelly on Adrain's side of the tent. The two of them were talking in low voices. Kelly had her hands in a fist and frowned. "You need to tell her," she said.

"Kelly-" Adrain said.

"No," she growled. "Tell her why those boys were laughing."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, walking over to them.

Kelly's gaze became hard. "Adrian, tell her what that Russian phrase meant."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" she asked. "It was a cheer of encouragement for Adrian, right?"

"Tell. Her," Kelly said angrily.

Adrian gazed at her and then looked away. "It means...'Our Champion is dumber than a blind troll that couldn't vin a fixed game'."

Hermione blinked at him. "I...I said that?" she said. Adrian nodded, looking thoroughly ashamed. And he should be. How could he make her say that? Hermione thought she was helping things by being nice to Durmstrang. Instead, they used that against her to make her school and her Champion look stupid. She blinked back tears. "You told me that phrase, knowing I'd say it."

She turned and walked toward the flap of the tent. Hermione turned around and glared at him. "You know, I was trying to make things better after Kelly and Philips' prank. I thought it might help smooth things over, considering I saw the you kissing Kelly outside the stables. But if you're just going to throw the attempt back in my face, then forget it. I won't have anything to do with Durmstrang." She bit her lip to keep from crying, but the tears slipped out anyway.

Hermione turned and burst through the tent flap. She ran, not caring that people could see her crying. She ran to the train and crawled into her compartment. Hermione locked the door and crawled under the blankets, hugging the stuffed teddy bear that Madame Pomfrey had given her as a birthday present. It was enchanted to make someone's pain go away. Even though it was designed for physical pain, Hermione liked to think, at that moment, that it dulled a little bit of her emotional pain.

She'd thought she was making progress. And it wasn't Adrian's betrayal that hurt. She could expect that of him as he was the big man in his group, but it was that Viktor and Daniil hadn't spoken up or warned her about the phrase. They couldn't have known before hand, but they hadn't said anything after she'd said it or even when the other Durmstrangs had laughed. That was what hurt the most.

"Hermione?" Kelly's voice called from the other side of the door. "Open the door so we can talk, okay?"

"No," Hermione said, her voice sounding as watery as her eyes.

Kelly paused. "Please?" she said. "I've beet Adrian up about his stunt."

"I just want to be alone right now," Hermione said, hugging the teddy bear.

"Alright," Kelly said. "I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll come get you for dinner and you better come, okay? For me?" Hermione didn't say anything. "I'll get you some ice cream," Kelly added.

Hermione squeezed the stuffed animal and softly said, "Okay, Kelly." It was soft, but the older girl must have heard.

"Okay," she said. "See you for dinner." She then walked off. Hermione turned her face into her pillow and sobbed until her pillow was damp and she fell asleep.

She was awaken a few hours later by Kelly knocking on the door. "Hermione," she called. "It's time for dinner. Unlock the door, please."

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes, wincing at the headache she had. She unlocked the door and sat back down on the bed as Kelly stepped in. One look at Hermione and Kelly conjured a glass of water. She made the little girl drink the water and the headache subsided a little.

"Better?" Kelly asked. Hermione nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry. You were trying to help because you saw Adrian and me together. If it wasn't for me-"

"No," Hermione said. "I tried to be friends with him and it's clear that he's not the type to make real friends easily. The dumb jock who bullies people, right?"

Kelly chuckled. "Yeah, he is that," she said.

Hermione studied Kelly. "But you two make a good match," she said. "You balance each other out. I saw the same thing happen at the last tournament with a girl from Beauxbaton and Hogwarts. They were just like you and they worked out fine. Fought a lot at first, but they were fine."

Kelly picked up a brush and started to smooth out Hermione's hair. "Well, we're fighting, so I guess that's good," she said, braiding the hair.

Hermione got up and smoothed out her wrinkled robes. "I'm ready for dinner," she said. "Thanks for getting me, Kelly." Kelly smiled, took Hermione's hand, and they made their way up to the castle.

When they entered the dinning hall, Hermione heard whispers from people that looked at them. They made it to their table and, seeing Hermione's red eyes, a lot of the students glared at Durmstrang.

Hermione stared at her plate, not wanting to look over at the table and see any of them looking at her. A hand on her shoulder made her look up and she stared at Adrian, who was standing by her chair.

"I came to apologize," he said.

Hermione blinked, then turned to Kelly. "I believe there is nothing standing beside my chair, yet I feel a very awful aura," she said. "Thank you for coming to get me for dinner, but I just lost my appetite." Hermione stood up and walked around Adrian. That was when she saw that Daniil and Viktor stood behind their Champion.

"Hermy-own-ninny," Viktor said "I'm-"

"Sorry?" Hermione said. "Well, you should have done something. I expected it from Adrian. But I had hoped I had better choices in friends. But maybe you Durmstrang are all alike. Excuse me."

She walked around them and out of the hall. The night air hit her cheeks and stung where her tears had started again. Hermione returned to her room, locked the door, and sat down at her writing desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Hi, Draco,_

_ I'm not even sure why I'm writing to you about this, but something happened. This morning, I was sitting with the Durmstrang, hoping to smooth over any ruffled feathers from the sticker incident, since I'm sure they were still mad, and they were teaching me Russian. Adrian, the Durmstrang Champion, taught me a phrase and asked me to say it during the first challenge. I did, to show good faith, and it turned out the phrase was an insult for our team. Adrian made me look like a fool in front of the entire Russian speaking audience. _

_ That's not the bad part. Well, not the bad part. I expected that from Adrian. The bad part was that Viktor Krum and his friend Daniil didn't even explain what the phrase was. So, I am no longer having anything to do with Durmstrang. That means I'm not even going to talk to Viktor. He can find his own date to the Ball. _

_ Sorry to write to you about this. I'm sure you don't even care and are probably smiling at the part where I'm not talking to Viktor, but I just needed to tell someone. I probably won't even send this letter. I'll probably finish it and then put it in my diary. So, I don't even know why I'm writing this. _

_ Well, never mind. I'll just finish this and then leave it._

_ Yours, _

_ Hermione_

She put the ink down and stared at the letter. After a while, she got up, petted Aaron, and went back to sleep. She didn't see Aaron look at his mistress, then at the letter. And she didn't see the owl pick the letter up in its beak and fly out the window with the intention of delivering it to the person it was written to.


	21. Chapter 21: Three days

Hermione kept to her word and didn't even look at another Durmstrang student if she could help it for three whole days. She kept her back to their table and avoided Viktor Krum whenever he tried to talk to her. She had never felt this betrayed before. It hurt, but she kept busy with going through the Beauxbaton library and socializing with Beauxbaton girls. Her French was getting better and she enjoyed learning about the classes and happenings around the school.

"Do you want to come with us?" Jillian asked in French.

"Where?" Hermione asked back in French.

"To the village," Jillian said. "This weekend, we get to go to the village to do some shopping for the Yule Ball. A few of us are going down. I was asking if you wanted to come with us."

Hermione smiled. "Okay," she said. "I'd like that."

A bell rang and Jillian stood up with her books. "That's my cue to leave," she said in English before heading back into the castle.

Hermione stayed in the garden, gazing out over the view. Even though it had slipped into winter not too long ago, the garden was warm and everything bloomed as if it were spring. Hermione opened her bag and pulled out her latest book, _Magical Meanings of Flower Arrangements_. It was quiet interesting and she was getting to the chapter on roses when she was interrupted.

"Hermy-own-ninny."

She looked up and frowned. Closing her book, she got up and started to walk away. Krum followed her. "Hermy-own-ninny," he said.

"Don't you 'Hermy-own-ninny' me," she said sharply, mimicking his accent.

"How long vill you hold this grudge," he asked.

She didn't say anything as she pulled her cloak closer while leaving the garden area. The chill hit her cheeks and she started toward the library.

"Vill you still be angry vhen ve go to the dance?" he asked.

Hermione stopped and turned on her heel. "Are you truly thinking I'm going with you?" she asked.

"How vas I suppose to know that you vere going to say that phrase?" he said.

"I'm not angry about that," she said. "I'm angry that you didn't even try to tell me about the phrase after I said it. That was at the beginning of the challenge and you didn't say a word; not an explanation or anything. You were sitting right beside me and you didn't say a word. That's what I'm angry about."

"And I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah, well," Hermione said. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Not now." She turned and started toward the castle. Maybe she could find a nice corner to finish her book. But, as she stepped onto the path back to the castle, she stopped. Standing in the pathway was Draco. He was facing away from her, looking over the grounds as if he was lost, but she would know that slicked back hair anywhere. "Draco?" she called.

He turned around and smiled as he saw her. Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close and didn't say a word. He didn't need to because with him there, Hermione felt better. She knew Draco was her safe haven. Yeah, it sounded stupid and something out of a cheesy muggle romance story, but she felt safest with Draco. Even at her age, even though she spent most of her time reading books, she knew that the statement was true.

"I'm glad to see you," she mumbled against his shoulder.

He rubbed her back and said, "I snuck out of Charms School as soon as I could when I got your letter."

Hermione smiled a bit. "Your mum's going to be so angry," she said.

Draco leaned back and looked down at her. "Yeah, probably," he said. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "Just got done talking to Viktor. He was trying to apologize and..." She paused and shook her head. "I'm not talking to him."

"Can't say I'm not happy about that," Draco said, smirking slightly.

Hermione smiled back and said, "You just don't like other guys talking to your girlfriend."

"Blaise says that's a bad thing," Draco said.

"What do you say?" Hermione asked.

He smiled. "I say that I'm just not a big fan of sharing you," he said.

"So, possessive," Hermione said.

"I think protective is the right word," he said.

She chuckled and hugged him again. They stayed like that for a while until a large bell sounded. "That's dinner," she said, pulling back. The sky was dark and the moon was growing high above the castle. "Come," Hermione said, taking Draco's hand. "You must be hungry. How did you get here, anyway?"

"I had one of my house elves to bring me here," Draco said.

"You really should be nicer to them," Hermione said, walking up to the castle. She kept a firm hand on his, as if afraid to let go. Draco didn't seem to mind. And if he did, he didn't voice it.

"I am nice," he said, opening the front door for her. She walked in first and turned to him. "I even said 'please'."

Hermione smiled and led him to the Hogwarts table. She didn't look at the Durmstrang table, but she could feel Draco glaring at them. "Don't even think about it," she said, sitting down. Draco stayed standing for a moment before Hermione gave his hand a tug and pulling him down in the seat next to her. He sat, but it took a few more moments for him to turn his attention back to her.

"Want me to beat them up?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Doing nothing is worse," she said in a quiet tone. "Because they don't know if I will or won't do anything."

Draco smiled. "You're going to make them worry," he said. "You're definitely a Slytherin."

For the first time since this year started, Hermione's mind turned toward the sorting next year. Next year, she would be celebrating her birthday with her new house. And she hoped it was Slytherin. She had so many friends in that house and her god father was the wizard in charge. Ravenclaw would be an okay fit, as she was fairly smart, but there was no way she could ever see herself in Hufflepuff. Gyrffindor wasn't her top pick, but she wouldn't completely die if she was sorted there.

A thought occurred to Hermione and said turned to Draco. "If, for some reason, I got sorted into a house that wasn't Slytherin, would you still like me?"

He smiled at her. "Even if you got sorted into Gryffindor, I would still be your boyfriend and watch movies with you. And I'd still like you," he said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Draco said. "If that happens, we'll be the only Gryffindor/Slytherin couple."

"That confident you'll be in Slytherin?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco straightened his shoulders. "Of course," he said. "A Malfoy is always a Slytherin."

"Just for that I wouldn't be surprised if you were sorted into Gryffindor," she said.

"I'd never," Draco said, paling slightly.

Hermione leaned forward and teasingly said, "Don't worry. I'd still date you if you were a Gryffindor. You're just too cute to dump."

"Thanks," Draco said, though he smiled at her. Hermione silently thanked him for cheering her up.

"I think Hermione would make a wonderful Hufflepuff," Charlie said. He was the Hufflepuff's Keeper, but was taking the year off for the tournament.

Draco and Hermione both pulled faces that made the other table occupants laugh. "No offense, Charlie, but I don't see myself in yellow," Hermione said.

"None taken," Charlie said, forking a small amount of potatoes into his mouth.

Dinner passed with little incident from Durmstrang. For the first time in three days, Hermione laughed and enjoyed herself. And it was all thanks to Draco. Hermione noticed Albus looking in their direction. He was probably going to send Draco home, but she really hoped he didn't.

For desert, there was a rare treat of making your own ice cream sundae. Empty dishes appeared in front of everyone, ice cream containers filled the center of the table; and nuts, hand whipped cream, cherries, chocolate syrup, and other sorts of toppings filled the rest of the open space. Hermione licked her lips and got to work on her sundae. She put two large scoops of chocolate ice cream in her bowl, sprinkled chocolate shavings on top, a few chopped up chocolate frogs, poured chocolate syrup on top, and sprinkled it with chocolate covered peanuts.

"You're going to get diabetes," Azora said, looking at the desert in shock.

Draco stared at it in wonder. "Forget diabetes," he said. "You're going to need a tall glass of water."

Hermione smirked and shoved a big spoonful into her mouth. Everyone watched as she finished half of the desert without even looking for a glass of water. When she finished, they continued to stare.

"That is freaky," John said.

Draco looked slightly proud, though. "That's my girlfriend," he said.

"Not many boys would claim a girl that could eat that much chocolate and not get sick," John said.

"Well, you're just jealous that she's mine," Draco said.

Hermione smiled and felt a shadow stand over her. She looked up and found Albus looking over her shoulder at her empty bowl. "I hope you plan to brush your teeth tonight," he said.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Good," Albus said. "Make sure Mr. Malfoy does, as well, if you would." With that, he walked away. In those few words, though, Hermione smiled. Albus wasn't sending Draco home. She turned and smiled at her boyfriend. Things were beginning to look brighter.

**Sorry for taking so long. Been hectic. Hope you enjoyed the story. I had a friend who made a super chocolatey desert and took half a bite before heading for water. Thanks for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22: French Village

"You don't mind coming along with us, do you?" Hermione asked as their group walked down to the nearby French village.

"Not at all," Draco said, squeezing her mitten covered hand with his own. It had snowed last night and Jillian had suggested they walk. The snow muffled the group's footsteps, but couldn't muffle the conversation and laughter that bounced off the trees framing the path.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in going dress shopping," Hermione said. "The girls say that boys don't like doing that."

Draco shrugged. "I don't really like going," he said. "Mother takes forever and none of the dresses are pretty. But I don't mind going today. It means more time with you."

Hermione smiled. "You'll probably run off with the guys to the joke shops if you get bored, huh?"

Draco laughed. "That, too," he said. "But I'll try to last as long as I can."

"How noble of you," Hermione teased. She shivered as a draft of cold air found it's way under her scarf and down her back. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body and leaned closer to Draco.

"Cold?" he asked with a smile.

"No," Hermione said. "I just can't get closer to you."

"I am irresistible," Draco said. "Girls can't get enough of me."

Hermione smirked slightly. "As long as you remember who your girlfriend is," she said, nudging her shoulder into his.

Draco stopped and turned to her. The group moved on, looking over them as they talked. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow. "Hermione," he said. "I'd like to do something, if you'll let me."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Close your eyes," he said. Hermione was curious, but lowered her eye lids. "Keep them closed," Draco said. She waited and felt something soft press against her left side of her lips. Hermione wanted to open her eyes and started to, but remembered Draco's request. She squeezed then tightly and moved her head slightly so her lips were more firmly pressed against what she supposed was Draco's lips.

As first kisses go, it wasn't horrible. Hermione had heard stories of first kisses being sloppy or the boys had tried to French kiss the girls and getting their lips and chins wet. But Draco's was simple and tender. He didn't try to do anything fancy and Hermione was glad for that. She had no experience in kissing and didn't want to be found lacking.

Draco slowly pulled back and Hermione opened her eyes. His cheeks were red, but he didn't look away from her. He watched her, waiting for her to do something. Hermione smiled and blushed. "What...what brought that up?" she asked.

He turned redder and said, "Well...It's to make sure you know who your boyfriend is." He said it firmly, but that didn't stop him from fidgeting slightly.

"Oh, it is, is it?" she said, chuckling slightly.

"Yes," he said.

Hermione stepped forward and kissed him back. She pulled back and blushed just as red as he did again. "Then that's to make sure who your girlfriend is," she said.

"I can never forget," Draco said. "Not that I would want to." He offered her his had and said, "Come on. We better get back to the group."

Hermione took his hand. They turned and found the entire group they'd been walking with, smiling at them not a few feet away.

"We came back to see what was keeping you," Azura said. "Guess that answers that question."

"Go, Draco," Charlie said with a smirk.

"More like, go, Hermione," Jillian said. "But, if you're done kissing in the snow, let's get to the village. It's cold and I could go for some hot chocolate." She met Hermione's gaze and winked.

The group started back down the path. Hermione and Draco didn't say anything for the walk, but they never letting go of each other.

••••••

The French village was amazing when covered in snow. It reminded Hermione of the winter wonderlands described in books. The light burned bright and warm in the windows of houses and shops along the main path. An elderly lady sat by a barrel of fire and was roasting chestnut. She looked up when Hermione and Draco passed.

"Warm chestnuts for the cute couple?" she asked, smiling.

Hermione stepped forward and inhaled the sweet smell of cinnamon that had been used as seasoning. The fire from the barrel warmed her face as she leaned closer. Draco handed over some coins and accepted the small white bag the lady gave him. Hermione took one of the nuts and popped it into her mouth. She savored the flavor and smiled. "It's delicious," she said. "Different than the ones at Hogwarts." She picked up another nut and said, "Try one, Draco."

She thought he was going to take one from the bag, but he leaned forward and took the one in her hands with his teeth. He chewed and swallowed. "They are," he said. Hermione blushed slightly. It was kind of...hot...that he ate from her hand.

He smiled at her and pulled her back to the group. The girls were staring at dresses in the windows while the boys were discussing Quidditch and pranks they could pull on people during the dance. Hermione looked at some of the dresses on display and was slightly disappointed that she wasn't old enough to wear them. Now that she was looking at them, she realized that she didn't have a thing to wear to the dance. Her old dress was too small for her now and she hadn't packed a dress formal enough for the dance.

"Can we go in?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

Jillian nodded and said, "Let's see what kind of dress we can find for you, Hermione." She looked at Draco and said, "If you want, you can join us. But I'm guessing you'll want to check out the broom store."

"I'll stay with Hermione," he said. Jillian shrugged and opened the door to the dress shop. The girls walked in, but the boys headed over to the broom and sweet shops.

Hermione walked into the shop, Draco still holding her hand, and looked around. There were racks full of dresses of all sizes, colors, and styles. There were changing rooms in the back and a set of large mirrors. A young clerk stepped up to the group and smiled. "Can I help you?" she said in surprisingly good English.

"We're looking for dresses for the Yule ball," Jillian said, speaking for the group. Or, what was left of the group still standing by the door. Some of the other girls had moved to appreciate and look through the many other dresses.

"Of course," the clerk said. "Now, who shall go first?"

The clerk helped them all with dresses for a good 45 minutes. Hermione looked over the dresses on the racks and really wished she was big enough and old enough to wear them. But they were too long, too revealing, or just not her style. Either way, she was beginning to think this whole trip was a waste of time. There were no dresses her size.

"Are you the last one?" the clerk asked. Hermione looked up from the dress she'd been looking at. Draco had reached his limit 14 minutes ago and had left, and the girls were trying on dresses, leaving Hermione by herself.

"Yes, ma'am," she said. "But there aren't any here in my size."

The clerk smiled. "It's only because there are so few girls your age around here," she said. "We have some dresses in your size in the back. What color would you prefer?"

Hermione thought of Draco's favorite color and said, "Do you have any colors in silver?"

The clerk nodded. "We have several. I'll bring them out for you." She turned and walked into the back. Hermione watched the other girls cooing over their new dresses and envied them. They had curves and grace. But what else did one expect from Beauxbaton girls?

Jillian walked over with a bag in her hand. "Haven't found one yet?" she asked.

"The clerk went in the back to get some my size," Hermione said. She looked at the bag Jillian had. "You find a dress?"

The girl reached in and pulled out a bit of the dress. It was a pale green and there was some red fabric, as well. "It's nice and comfortable," she said. "And I won't get hot when I'm dancing."

Hermione tilted her head, looking slightly confused. "Why would you get hot?" she asked. "Isn't the room spelled to keep people cool?"

"Yes but sometimes you get hot when you're dancing a lot and the dress is really heavy or poofy. The heat gets trapped under it," Jillian said. "Just because a dress looks pretty doesn't mean it's going to be practical."

Hermione nodded, taking the information in. The clerk came back with a few dresses and said, "How about we try these on first?" It took a total of ten minutes, but Hermione found a nice silver dress that wasn't frilly or poofy. She'd chosen a dress that was sleeveless and reached to just above her knees before splitting off into two sections and continuing down until midthigh. There was a wave design across the bottom and traveled in a spiral up to her shoulders. It was nice and she was sure Draco would love it.

"You look so pretty, Hermione," Jillian said. She handed over a pair of low silver sandal wedges. "Try these. They'll look really cute." Hermione tried them on and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked great.

"I'll take them," she said, smiling at her reflection. Draco was going to love it. Hermione paid with the money she still had left over from her birthday. She'd never been a big spender and she'd saved enough to pay for the dress, shoes, and maybe some hot chocolate later.

After she had her things wrapped up and put in a bag, the girls left the dress shop to find the boys. They found them in the local restaurant with some other students. The sign, when translated, meant 'Little Big House'. Hermione didn't know what it meant until she stepped inside. The outside may have looked no bigger than a small cottage, but inside, it was the size of the Three Broomsticks back home. And just as crowded. They had to force their way to the table the boys had chosen. All the way in the back.

"Could you pick a hard enough table to get to?" Azura asked over the noise of chatter from other tables.

"Sure," Charlie said. "But we wanted you guys to actually have a chance of getting here."

"Ha. Ha," Azura remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Did you get a dress?" Draco asked Hermione. She nodded. "Not going to show me?" She shook her head. "Mean."

"I just want to surprise you," she said. Draco was about to say something, but his gaze traveled over her shoulder.

She turned around to see Albus behind her. He was wrapped up in his cloak and had a cheery blue and green scarf wrapped around his neck and beard. "Hello, Headmaster," she said.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, smiling. "Might I trouble you for a moment? I need to ask you to do a favor for me." Hermione nodded and stood up, grabbing her bag. "I think you should let Ms. Jones take your things to your room." Hermione nodded and handed the bag to Linda Jones, a Ravenclaw girl. "Follow me, please."

Hermione followed him out, very aware of the looks and mutters following them. As they stepped out into the cold, Albus turned to her and offered a hand. She took it and felt a sudden pull behind her navel. There was spinning and Hermione felt sick to her stomach. When the spinning stopped, she wavered slightly and pressed a hand to her stomach to calm it.

"Sorry about the abruptness of this, Hermione, but I need you to do something for me and the tournament," Albus said.

"The tournament?" Hermione asked, completely confused. She looked around and noticed that they were standing on a small pile of harsh rocks on a snow covered mountain. A powerful gust of wind almost knocked Hermione over. She huddled closer to Albus, thankful that she'd dressed warmly. She looked at the surrounding mountains and then behind her at a dark cave. "Albus, what are we doing here?" she asked, sounding slightly frightened.

"I can't explain everything to you now, my dear," Albus said in his calm voice that never revealed anything he was thinking. "But, just know that I would never put you in any danger that you could not handle."

Hermione looked up at him and saw something she didn't recognize in his eyes. She saw worry, but there was something he was hiding. For a moment, Hermione thought of asking to go home, but stopped herself. He needed her help in this and she couldn't turn him down. Not Albus. So, she pulled herself up and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"This cave is home to a young Hungarian horntail dragon. This type of dragon, for some unknown reason, will not harm small children or any other human that it has bonded with," Albus said.

Hermione took his pause as a sign to put the pieces together. She blinked when it clicked. "You want me to bond with a Hungarian horntail?" she asked, fairly certain that he had finally lost his mind with his old age.

Albus must have read her thoughts, because he said, "I know this is risky and dangerous. But this is important. Can you do this for me, Hermione? I will make sure you are not harmed."

Hermione blinked and slowly nodded. She was frightened and really didn't want to do this, but, if there was one thing she'd learned from years of living at Hogwarts, it was that Albus knew and did things that no one really understood until time passed. So, though she really, really, _really_ didn't want to do it, she was going to go into a cave and bond with a dangerous creature. Maybe she should write to Mini about having Albus see someone at St. Mungo's.

Albus smiled at her. "It's very easy, Hermione," he said. "Walk into the cave and get near the dragon. After a while, you will be done."

"That's it?" she asked.

"As simple as that," Albus said. "And I will be right here to pull you out if something goes wrong."

Hermione nodded, then asked, "Why can't you do this?"

"This type of dragon is not very friendly to adults or older youth," he said. "If I did this, it would fail." Albus pulled out his wand and said, "Whenever you are ready, my dear."

Hermione turned to the cave's opening and gripped her locket for courage. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and slowly started into the cave. Pulling her wand out and raising it, she muttered the word to light the tip. The light bounced off the sides of the cave, but made the rocks' shadows menacing. She walked deeper farther in at a slow pace, taking in every shadow and movement. Her heart beat loudly in her ears until she was sure she was going to be deaf.

After a while of walking with no sign of a dragon, Hermione started to relax. Maybe Albus was mistaken? Or maybe he was playing a mean joke on her. She didn't know why, but with Albus you never- Suddenly, Hermione felt the locket burst in an oval shaped light; the warmth seeping into her clothes and warming her sternum. She gasped and the locket swung open of its own accord.

_Double, double toil and trouble; _

_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble. _

_Double, double toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble_

Something wicked this way come

Hermione paused as the words, sung by the beautiful voices, vibrated against her until the vibrations echoed in her upper body. The words from the note came back to her. _Warn you with power._ Was this what it meant? The vibrations were becoming more powerful and almost pulsed inside her. It was growing stronger with each passing second. Did that mean something was coming?

Suddenly, the locket gave one powerful vibration; strong enough to send her staggering back and hitting the cave's wall. Hermione gasped at the force and looked around. She couldn't see much with the small light she had, but knew that something was coming. Her heart started to beat wildly again as she felt something draw near. She dragged air into her lungs and almost screamed when a diamond shaped, copper and rust colored lizard like head appeared before her. Sharp fangs glistened in the light and Hermione almost dropped the wand as the creature roared in her face. The creature's head was the size of her torso and watched her like a tasty morsel. It weaved from side to side, coiling its tail around its menacing claws. Its body, which was two times bigger than Hermione, lowered until it rested on the cave floor.

Hermione stared at it, taking it all in. This was her first dragon and she was shocked, scared, and excited all at once. The dragon's tail had spikes on the end, though they weren't as big as the books said they were. Maybe that was because this dragon was practically a baby. Hermione could see the curiosity in the dragon's eyes and wondered how the dragon had come to be in the cave.

"H..hey, there," she said, trying to break the silence. The creature tilted its head to the side; probably not use to any sound not from the cave. "How are you? Do you live here? Well, of course you do. Why else would you be here. What's your name?" The dragon didn't move. Hermione swallowed and gave a slight smile. "I guess you don't have a name, do you? Well, I guess I'll give you a name. How about Norbert? Do you like that name?" The dragon made a negative noise in the back of its throat. Hermione relaxed slightly, as it looked as if the dragon wasn't going to be attacking any time soon. "I take that as a no. Well, you need a name and...are you a girl? I guess it'll have to be female sounding. How about Kati? Do you like that name?" The dragon gave a purring sound. "Then I guess I'll call you Kati. A pretty name for a pretty dragon."

Kati moved forward, making Hermione stiffen slightly. But Kati just came closer and flicked out her tongue, the sandy feel running across her cheek. It reminded her of a cat's tongue, only longer and wider. She giggled, though it sounded a bit weak. Kati then rubbed her head against Hermione's arm. It was clear she wanted attention. Hermione knelt down and rubbed the dragon's chin. She purred and curled her tail around Hermione. They stayed like that for a while until Hermione heard Albus calling for her. The sound echoed through the cave and she started to stand.

Kati whined slightly, but Hermione patted her head. "I'll see you around, girl," she said. "I have a feeling we'll see each other some day."

Kati dipped her head and licked Hermione's hand before giving her wrist a slight bite. It stung for a moment and Hermione clasped it to her chest, wondering why Kati did it. The dragon nudged the wrist away and licked it again. Hermione felt a slight burning and winced, watching as the skin healed and left crescent shape teeth marks that turned into scars. She stared at it for a while, then looked at Kati. The dragon gave a toothy grin, or what she thought was a grin, before turning and vanishing into the depths of the cave.

Hermione stared at the darkness for a moment before feeling lightheaded. She turned and headed back toward Albus. The cave became light and Hermione could see the sky. But her vision was starting to waver slightly. She blinked, trying to clear her vision as she staggered to the mouth of the cave. Her foot caught a rock and she fell forward, the ground hitting her head and making her black out for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw blurry figures around her and voices that said no words, but sounded concerned.

What was going on? Where was she? Who were these people around her? She blinked again and closed her eyes. So tired...She just wanted to sleep.

**AN: I'm so sorry about this chapter coming late. But I have news. I have a previously arranged engagement that will keep me away from the computer for two or more months. Please understand if I do not update on my stories as often as I would like. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There was a review that I really liked and this story is dedicated to Emzy2k11. It's not exactly what you suggested, but this works too. Or, it will in later chapters. Like the next one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23: Waking up

"Hermione," a voice said. "Hermione, you have to wake up." Hermione felt groggy. Who was talking? "Hermione, please." She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like trying to move when under a stupify spell. "You have to wake up. You're starting to scare me." Hermione didn't know who was talking...or did she? The voice was familiar but she couldn't remember who. And it was lost again as she faded into the darkness again.

•••••

"Is she alright?" a voice said. It was deeper than the first voice she'd heard. More grown up.

"I don't know," the first voice said. It was the voice of a young boy. A blond boy who cared for her. How did she know that, though?

"How long has she been like this?" the grown up voice said.

"About a week now," Draco said. How did she know his name was Draco? Then again, how did she know all of this, yet know nothing? It was like her brain was in a thick constant fog. Had she been asleep for a week? What happened to make her do that- Memories flooded her mind's eye and overwhelmed her until she shot up, her eyes springing open with the sudden surge of pain. A scream tore from her lips, a sound that could have carried all the way back to England. An echoing roar sounded from outside the room.

Hermione didn't think; she just jumped to her feet, raced out of the room, down a familiar yet not familiar corridor, and through a door onto a cool lawn that had yet to accumulate dew. It wasn't yet morning, just coming up on dawn. Hermione looked up into the pink sky and watched a dark form grow larger as it dived toward her.

"Hermione!" someone called, but she ignored them.

She raised her arms and the form landed before her, making the earth tremble with its landing. Hermione sank to her knees as the creature lowered itself to the ground and coiled the tail around the young girl. Hermione wrapped her arms around the creature's neck and burrowed her head into the warm rust colored scales. "Kati," she said. The dragon purred. Hermione felt light headed again and blacked out, curling into the dragon's warmth.

••••

There was purring. Really loud purring. Right in her ear. Hermione opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep. Why was she out on the front lawn of Beauxbaton in her pajamas? And why were Draco and every person on the campus staring at her like she'd grown a second head that could eat their face? The purring sounded again and Hermione looked up. A triangle shaped head covered in copper, rust, and golden scales looked down at her and exposed its teeth.

Hermione blinked and said, "Hi, Kati. What are you doing here?" The dragon lowered her head and nudged Hermione's wrist. She looked down and saw her wrist wrapped in bright white bandages. That had been where Kati had bitten her.

"Hermione?" She looked up and saw Draco standing a few feet away. He was as still as a statue, his eyes on her, but his body language saying he wasn't even close to ignoring the dragon.

"Draco," she said. "What are you doing over there?"

"Trying not to be eaten by your dragon," he said, trying to make it sound light, but it was still tense.

Hermione rubbed her hand over the tail wrapped around her and said, "Kati, let Draco through. He's a friend." The dragon lowered her head, but let her body say it was fine to approach.

Draco slowly moved forward until he was in front of Hermione. He knelt down and pulled Hermione into a hug. She raised her non bandaged arm to wrap around him and closed her eyes. She'd just woken up and she was still so tired. But holding Draco helped. A lot.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said, the sound muffled by her hair.

"Like what?" she asked.

Draco held her tighter. "Dumbledore brought you back unconscious from where ever he took you. You had scars on your wrist that started to...Merlin, Hermione, they started to bleed even though they weren't open. And you wouldn't wake up. You were out for a week."

"Maybe that explains why I'm so hungry," Hermione mumbled. She looked over his shoulder at the crowd. She spotted Viktor and gave a weak smile. Her anger at him didn't seem important right then. It was clear that a lot of people had been worried about her. And even if not about her, they were worried about a baby horntail dragon in the middle of their campus.

Draco pulled back and said, "You alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "A little tired, but Kati is a surprisingly good pillow."

"Kati?" Draco asked. Hermione tipped her head back so it tapped the dragon. "Oh."

Hermione took a breath and felt her vision start to waver. "Draco," she said. "I don't feel too well."

He put his arms around her and said, "Okay. I'll take you back to your bed."

"You should leave her there, Mr. Malfoy," Albus said, his voice carrying over the grounds to where they were. "A bonded dragon must stay with their human for at least two weeks."

"Bonded what?" Draco asked. The question bounced around the crowd.

Hermione leaned her shoulder against Draco and her back against Kati's side. "I think he's trying to say that I have been bonded to a dragon. Kati bit me, leaving her mark on my wrist. I don't know why or how, but it means that I have a sort of hold on her. I feel her." She closed her eyes. "I'm so tired, Draco."

He rubbed her arm and said, "Rest, then. You've had an intense day."

Hermione chuckled. "When a girl gets her first kiss, usually they don't get pulled away to bond with a dragon," she said.

Draco smiled against her temple. "That's a new one," he said.

Hermione opened her eyes only slightly, then mumbled, "Kati, some privacy, please." For a moment, she didn't know if the dragon understood her. Then, Kati spread her wing and wrapped it around the children. Even though the dragon was the size of one of the Pegasus in the stables, she was large enough to provide a decent cover. And she gave off enough heat to warm Hermione as she drifted into sleep.

••••

Hermione looked out over the lake, watching the sun rise and reflect off the ice. She'd woken up in the middle of the night and had gotten the urge to see the water. Unfortunately, when she had started to move, Kati had wrapped her tail around Hermione and Draco's forms and carried them over to the water. It had been hard on Kati to do that. Hermione didn't know how she knew, but she'd known moving the two children with just her tail had been hard on the dragon.

"Don't do that again, Kati," she mumbled, making sure she didn't wake Draco's sleeping form from where he had his head in her lap. "Not until you're stronger." The dragon, who had curled her body around Hermione, raised her head slightly and lowered it back down on the ground.

Hermione returned her gaze to the lake before her and stroked Draco's hair. He didn't shift, but did smile. Hermione smiled down at him and then leaned against Kati's side. She was a little stronger than she previously was, but she couldn't move too much by herself.

"How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Sevy," she said and almost winced at how weak she sounded. "What are you doing here? And why are you standing so far away?"

"I would not want to make your dragon angry," Sevy said.

Hermione looked at Kati and said, "She won't hurt you." She looked back at her godfather. "Come sit with me?" He walked over and sat down next to her, though he kept a cautious gaze on Kati's fangs as she yawned.

He turned to her. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Weak. Tired. But I'm feeling better," she said. "I'm glad you're here."

Sevy looked over the ice. "Well, when I hear that my goddaughter has been in a deep sleep after a strange encounter, my reaction is to come. But I did not expect you to have a dragon imprint."

"Kati's not so bad," Hermione said. Sevy didn't say anything for a while and they sat in silence, though she could feel his worry. She leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her. "It's not the most ideal situation for you to be here, but I'm glad you are."

"Nice to see your vocational studies have not waned since your departure from Hogwarts," Sevy said.

Hermione blinked. "I only got half of that," she said. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He didn't return it, but he did give a slight dip of his head toward her. She figured he wasn't in the talking mood. She'd seen him like this before and just continued to talk. Sometimes, he just wanted to listen to her voice, though she didn't really know why. "I guess everyone at Hogwarts knows about my new friend. Something like that can't be kept a secret for long. Not after Kati made her grand appearance by crashing onto the Beauxbaton grounds." Kati made a sound and Hermione laughed. "Well, it wasn't a very pretty landing, Kati. I think it's because you're still a baby and not use to your wings."

Sevy looked over at her. "You understand it?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Her, Sevy," Hermione said. "Kati is a her. At least, that's what she's telling me. And I do understand her. Well, kind of. It's not so much words as vague feelings and thoughts. Is that normal?"

"I wouldn't know," Sevy said. "Magical Creatures class was not my strong point. Hagrid might have some answers for you, though."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, he's probably fidgeting right now. Can't wait for me to come home so he can play with Kati. He's always wanted a pet dragon. He even talked about taking me out to see some dragons. Guess that's not happening."

"When was this?"

She shrugged. "Over summer. He might have been joking, but he seemed very excited about going." Hermione rubbed one hand through Draco's hair and another against Kati's side. "Do you think I'll be able to keep Kati?"

"I'm not sure," Sevy said. He sounded distracted, as if in deep thought.

Hermione studied him for a moment. His face was blank, as if keeping his thoughts from his features. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, looking back at the iced over body of water.

"Liar," Hermione said. "What's wrong, Sevy?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing to get worked up about," he said.

"If you don't tell me, I just might get too worked up about it and then I'll get even weaker," she said.

Sevy turned toward her. "When have you ever used the sick card?" he asked.

"I learned it from the Slytherins," she said. "Is it working?"

"It would if you had more confidence in it working," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time," she said. "But you're worried about something and I want to know why." She knew she sounded like she was whining, but Hermione was feeling weak. If she didn't get an answer now, Sevy would never answer her. "What is it, Sevy?"

He shook his head. "You're not old enough," he said.

"If it's something that concerns me, then I should probably know about it, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but sometimes it's best not to know some things too early," Sevy said.

Hermione felt herself grow tired and said, "What do you mean? What can't I know yet?" She heard her speech become slurred and drowsy. Oh, no. If she fell asleep, she wouldn't get her answer. But it was getting harder to stay awake.

Sevy must have seen this, because he shook his head. "Sleep," he said.

"Answer," Hermione mumbled.

There was a pained expression that passed over his face for a split second before he said, "Sleep." Her eyes drooped and finally closed. She wanted to argue and get the answer of whatever it was that Sevy was hiding, but blackness enveloped her.

**AN: Sorry it's short. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	24. Chapter 24: Second Challenge Part 1

**AN: I am so sorry this took so long to post. This chapter did not want to happen, but i've got it going. And thank you, greatEXpectationz for getting me back on my track. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy. **

"Alright, Hermione," the Medi-witch said. "Just one more second and I'll have this bandage off and you can go watch the second challenge."

Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the exam table, trying to keep her patience as the Medi-witch pulled the last of the bandages off of her wrist. She examined the wound, which had scabbed over. The bite marks formed a crescent mark on the top of her wrist, as well as on the bottom. Hermione smiled at it, considering it more of as a mark of pride.

While recuperating, Jillian had brought her a few books the Beauxbaton library had on dragons. Apparently, Kati's type of dragon imprinted on someone or with another dragon by biting them. And they didn't imprint on just anyone. They had one shot to find the perfect one to imprint with. Dragons didn't, if ever, imprint with humans. They could trust them enough for them to get close enough to study was rare. That Kati, such a young dragon, imprinted with Hermione, who was just as young as Kati in human years, was so rare that here was no written record of it in any book, newspaper, or journal.

The Medi-witch looked up and smiled. "You're all set," she said. "Just let me put some salve on the wound." She put some green salve on the bite marks.

"It looks like someone sneezed on me," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

The woman smiled and said, "Well, it might look like that, but this salve helps with scaring. Now, with this small amount, it will close up the muscle and skin. Come back tomorrow and we'll put another layer on to completely get rid of the scarring."

Hermione bit her lip. "Can I keep the scar?" she asked.

The Medi-witch raised a curious eyebrow. "Why would you want to?" she asked.

"It's a pride thing," Hermione said.

The Medi-witch shrugged as she put on a thin gauze and wrapped it up with bandits. "Well, in that case, just take this off tomorrow right before lunch and you'll be fine."

Hermione nodded and looked up as she heard the Minister of Magic's voice boom over the grounds. "Welcome to the second challenge."

The Medi-witch nodded toward the tent flap. "Go on. Go enjoy the challenge," she said. "But keep that dragon of yours from scaring the elves."

"Elves?" Hermione asked, rolling her sleeve down. "What elves?"

The Medi-witch nodded. "Today's challenge. The silver bells are precious to the elves; taken from the three clans' royalty. The champions have to return the bells."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Hermione said, slipping her arms into her cloak.

"The clans have been feuding for centuries. The bells are a sign of their power. If the wrong bell gets to the wrong clan, then a full out war can start."

Hermione paused in dressing and said, "But isn't that dangerous? I mean, couldn't the elves try to kill the champion that delivers the wrong bell?"

The Medi-witch nodded. "It's possible," she said. "Unfortunately, the tournament has been known to take lives. We try to save them, but sometimes people die. Hopefully we won't have a problem with that. Only one diplomat from the clans will be allowed to meet the champions after they get through a few obstacles."

"What if the elves get the bells back to the right clan?" Hermione asked.

The Medi-witch picked up Hermione's scarf and started to secure it around the girl's neck. "If the elf receives the wrong bell, I don't know what will happen. They may return it, but that's not likely. They're only civil to the Beauxbaton students when they need a lesson in the forest. I don't know how they will react if a mistake happens." She paused and met Hermione's gaze. "Hermione, you should know. If something happens and someone gets hurt, I need you to stay in your seat."

Hermione blinked, unsure of the witch's request. "Why-"

"I've been briefed on the situation with you and the dragon-Kati, was it?- and I was told that Kati would become very angry if you become angry."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Your bond with Kati is very new and raw. What you feel, she feels and neither one of you can control your actions," the witch said. "If you get worked up when someone gets hurt, we can't have Kati going wild and possibly hurting more people. So, please, just try to remain calm."

Hermione swallowed nervously and nodded. "I'll try," she said.

"Good," the Medi-witch said. "Now, go have fun."

Hermione nodded and left the tent. Have fun? How was she suppose to have fun watching the challenge, knowing she could hurt others by being worked up over others being hurt. She stopped a few paces out of the medical tent.

Kati was curled up by the tent flap and lifted her head when she saw Hermione. She got to her paws and trotted over to the witch, who looked up at the dragon. She didn't look threatening to Hermione, but the claws could do enough damage should she get angry. Hermione looked over to the bleachers on the other side of the tent. They were filled with students and spectators. So many of them. And they could be hurt if Hermione just became anxious? It was too much for a little girl to bear.

She looked up at Kati again. "Want to go have some alone time?" she asked. Kati dipped her head. Hermione turned and walked the opposite way from the bleachers. Kati followed, providing support for Hermione when she became weak. She hadn't fully recovered and was still weak. Their little walk didn't last long. They made it through a clump of trees and to a small clearing that barely let Kati lay out fully on her stomach.

Hermione knelt down next to her. She ran a gloved hand over the dragon's scales, feeling the warmth through the fabric. She could feel that the dragon was relaxed and calm. Why was she feeling these things? How was she feeling them? It's impossible to feel something from something else, right? Hermione leaned against Kati. All of this was confusing and hard to wrap her mind around. Would she ever get use to the bond? What if she never did and Kati went wild, hurting her friends?

_Stop worrying._

"I can't help it," Hermione said, looking around for the voice. No one was in the clearing. Hermione looked around, raising up on her knees to look behind her. Not a soul. "Where are you?"

_I'm right here, Hermione._ The voice was familiar and calm. And definitely feminine.

Hermione looked down and saw Kat looking at her. There was something in her eyes. "Are you...are you talking to me?" Hermione asked. Kati nodded. The witch took a deep breath and fell back on her bum. "Really? You're..." Hermione ran a hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from panicking.

Kati lifted her head. _Please don't panic,_ the voice said in Hermione's head. _My mother told me that this happens when we imprint. We can communicate through thought, but only when our bond grows stronger._

Hermione took more deep breaths and stared. "You're talking to me," she said. "That is...so cool. And weird, but mostly cool. Wait. You said your mother. What happened to her?"

Kati raised a shoulder as if trying to shrug. _I don't know. I hatched and she wasn't there. I called but...I don't know. Maybe she ran away? But I have you now. Right?_

Hermione saw the look in Kati's eyes. That emotion she saw was the same that Hermione had felt at times. Abandonment from her real parents. The same questions were probably going through her mind, too. Where were they? Didn't they want her? Did they miss her at all? Hermione reached out and hugged Kati's head against her chest. "Yes. You have me," she said.

"Good," another voice said. Hermione looked up and saw Albus standing next to her.

"Albus," Hermione said. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to watch the second challenge?"

The old man smiled as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. "I am sure you have questions, Hermione," he said. "About why I sent you into that cave."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"I wanted you to be bonded to Kati," Albus said.

Hermione tilted her head quizzically. "Why?" she asked.

Albus smiled behind he beard and his eyes twinkled slightly. "That will become clear some day," he said. "But not now. Now, I believe you and Kati can help each other."

Hermione stroked Kati's head, making the creature purr happily. "Albus," she asked. "Will we get over the bond? I mean, if I get upset, will there always be the risk of Kati attacking people?"

He turned his head toward her. His blue eyes were full of wisdom and cleverness. They twinkled again. "I will not lie, Hermione. There will always be a chance. But, as the bond grows stronger, you will be able to keep your actions in check." He reached out and put a caring hand on her head. "Believe in what happens, hermione. You are a bright witch and may one day be the smartest witch of your time. But you're going to need someone to stand beside you on what lays ahead." Hermione nodded in understanding, though she was still confused as to what he was trying to say. Albus stood and said, "Now, I believe I will go watch the challenge. See you at dinner." He turned and walked away, leaving a confused Hermione in the clearing.

Why were the adults in her life talking in riddles? First Sevy, with his mysterious talk about wanting to tell her something, but not doing so. Then there was Albus, who was talking about the future? What were they hiding? And it had to do something about her. Or, that was what Hermione was coming to as a conclusion. Urgh! Adults were so confusing.

_I'm with you there_, Kati said. Hermione smiled at that. Great minds think alike, apparently.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post. **


	25. Chapter 25: Second Challenge Part 2

**AN: Sorry for making the challenge two parts, but I needed some time to collect my thoughts. Thanks about not forgetting about me. Enjoy.**

Hermione stroked Kati's head in a hypnotic pattern, lost in thought as she mulled over what her mentors were keeping from her. Suddenly, Kati jerked her head up and swiveled from side to side. It reminded Hermione of a dog being alerted to something.

"What is it?" Hermione asked in a low voice. She looked around, as well, but only didn't see anyone or anything in the forest.

Kati got to her feet and coiled her tail around Hermione in a protective stance. The young witch watched the area that her dragon friend glared at in front of them. Then she heard panicked rustling that was headed their way. Kati growled deep in her throat, spreading her wings menacingly. The bushes rustled again and Adrian stumbled out, gripping his wand tightly in one hand and his arm with the other.

He fell to his knees in the dirt, his face pale and drawn. "Hermy-own-ninny," he said, his voice coming out low and pained.

"Adrian," she said. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Vrong...bell...elf," he said.

Hermione stood up and placed a hand on Kati's shoulder. "He's hurt, Kati," she said. "He won't hurt us." Kati folded her wings, but didn't stop watching Adrian. Hermione stepped forward and knelt down next to him. "Now, what happened?"

Adrian took deep, panting breaths. "Vrong bell...to vrong elf...angry and attacked..."

Hermione looked at his arm and noticed blood seeping through his fingers. She pulled his hand away and gasped. The wound was deep and spread across most of his arm. She pulled her scarf off and wrapped the fabric around the wound, tightening it in a knot. Adrian hissed at the pain.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"I deserve zhat," he said, giving a pained smile.

Hermione snorted. "You do," she said. "But, right now, we need to get you to the medical tent. Can you stand?" Adrian tried to push himself up, but wavered and fell back to his knees. Hermione looked over at Kati. "Let Adrian lean on you, Kati." The dragon took a step forward and Adrian leaned on her after Hermione helped to his feet. "Let's go slow," she said.

They started to move, then Hermione felt her chest grow warm. She paused and looked over her shoulder. Standing under a tree was a tall woman with long brown hair falling to her hips, framing a dark tan body dressed in a dark green dress. Hermione stared at the beauty of the woman before she realized that the woman was actually an elf. Hermione stepped in front of Adrian and spread her arms out as if to protect him.

The elf raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe that will protect him, human child?" the woman asked,her voice sounding light and musical.

Hermione swallowed nervously. "No," she said. "But I'm not going to let you hurt Adrian again."

The elf laughed, sounding like a flute being played. "Oh, child," she said, smiling. "Why would an elf harm this boy?"

"Because he gave you the wrong bell," Hermione said.

"It is true he gave us the wrong bell, but that would hardly warrant hurting him," the elf said.

Hermione blinked. "But aren't you and the other two clans waring? Wouldn't getting the wrong bell-" She was cut off as the elf laughed again, raising a delicate hand to her lips.

"Oh, child," the elf said. "I am sorry to laugh, but the Minister of Magic wove that tale so to add a little danger to the challenge."

Hermione lowered her arms slightly. "Does that mean you're not going to hurt Adrian?"

The elf smiled. "No, I am not going to hurt him. In fact, I am here to help. May I look at his wounds?"

Hermione paused for a moment. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Adrian was sitting on the ground, his face turning even paler than it had been. "Please," Hermione said.

The elf moved forward and knelt down next to the injured champion, sliding the scarf way from the blood. She reached for the bag at her waist and pulled out some powder that she sprinkled on the wound. Adrian grunted and gritted his teeth together. Hermione watched as the bleeding slowed and then finally stopped. The elf put the scarf back in place and smiled at Adrian. "You will be fine," she said. "The wound needs to be properly bandaged, but the powder should keep the wound from bleeding."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

The elf nodded and stood. Folding her hands in front of her, she turned to Hermione. "You are welcome, human child."

"May I ask a question?" Hermione said. The elf tipped her head slightly forward. "If you did not hurt Adrian, then who did?"

The elf gave a soft sigh. "I'm sad to say that it was the centaur clan. They are not very pleasant when it comes to outsiders. Especially humans," she said.

Hermione nodded in understanding. It had taken a long time, and Hagrid's influence, to get as far as she had with the centaur herd back at Hogwarts. And not all of them trusted her still.

The elf reached out a slender finger and tapped the locket around Hermione's neck. "You have been given a gift," she said.

"It was a birthday present from the centaur clan back home," Hermione said.

The elf smiled. "It may have come from the centaurs, but this craftsmanship is familiar. Tell me, have you met the elves in your forest?"

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said. "They live too far into the forest. I'm not allowed that deep."

The elf nodded. " I believe we should lead your friend to the others, now."

Hermione nodded and helped Adrian to his feet. He leaned against Kati and they slowly walked out of the forest. The elf didn't say another word as they arrived at the medical tent.

The Medi-witch there was shocked to find them walking in, but quickly attended to Adrian, pulling him over to a cot. She sent one of her assistants out to tell the Minister that Adrian was back, then pulled Hermione's scarf away from the wound.

"What was used to stop the bleeding?" she asked.

"I used some of the elf dust," the elf said.

"Who are you?" the Medi-witch asked.

"My name is Corell," the elf said. "I am a representative of my clan and followed this boy when I saw him being attacked by one of the centaurs. He trespassed on their land. I doubt he realized he had done so."

The assistant returned with the Minister, Karkaroff, Albus, and Madam Maxime behind him. Karkaroff stepped up to Adrian's side, checking the boy over. "Vhat happened?" he demanded, his gaze fixing on Hermione for a split second before looking to the Med-witch.

"He was wounded by a centaur when he trespassed on their land," Corell said.

"Did he at least give you the correct bell?" Karkaroff asked.

Corell shook her head slightly. "No. He did not," she said. "Because he gave me the wrong bell and trespassed on centaur land, bringing their wrath upon him, I am sad to say that your champion has failed this challenge."

The Minister cleared his throat. "Then that means Hogwart's champion, John Ellington, has won this round. He was the first to return successfully. Ms. Smith was only a few minutes in front of Mr. Dubinich," he said. "I will go announce the results." He turned and left.

The Medi-witch looked at the remaining people. "Please leave so I may care for Mr. Dubinich's wounds."

Corell bowed slightly and left without a word. Hermione turned to go and noticed Karkaroff stayed till for only a second before leaving. Once outside, he looked at Hermione. "You vound him, yes?" he asked. It was the first time she'd heard him talk. His voice was deep and rough.

"Yes, sir," she said. Kati walked up behind her and stared at Karkaroff.

His gaze landed only momentarily on the dragon before looking back at Hermione. "Thank you vor helping him," he said.

"He needed help and I wasn't going to leave him there," Hermione said.

Karkaroff nodded slowly. "Yes," he said, though it sounded hollow. He stared at her again. "I vondered vhat kind of child Severus had become attacked to. Now I zee."

Hermione stiffened at his words and tone. "What do you mean, sir?" she asked.

Karkaroff shook his head. "Only a question. How vell do you trust Severus?" He turned and left, leaving Hermione feeling just as confused as she had been when in the clearing. What was everyone hiding?

"Some things can only be answered with time," Corell said, coming to stand next to her.

"But what are they hiding from me? And why?" Hermione asked.

Corell looked down at her and her almond shaped eyes sparkled. "I do not know," she said. "But sometimes it is best to not question until it draws closer to when you will know."

"But how will I know when I'm suppose to know?" Hermione asked. She paused, then nodded over the sentence.

The elf smiled and said, "Shall I read your palm and tell you your future?"

Hermione paused again. Elves were just as magical as centaurs, and they were just as good as telling the future. And if it gave answers, then what would she lose? Slowly, she extended her hand. Corell cradled her hand and took the glove off. After studying the lines for a moment, Corell met Hermione's eyes. "Your friends are destined to fight, but you will be level headed," she said. "Learn what you can and remember that anything and everything can change."

Hermione waited, but Corell didn't say anything else. "Is that all?" she asked.

Corell nodded. "Also, try not to be too angry to those that betray you," she said.

"Betray?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Who is going to betray me?"

The elf smiled and folded her hands. "Some things you do not want to know yet," she said.

"You sound like Albus," Hermione said.

Corell laughed her flute like laugh. "Albus is a wise man," she said. "But he does things for a reason." She placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder and said, "My best advice is to be patient and keep your eyes open." Corell folded her hands and turned, walking to the forest. Hermione watched her go.

"Hermione!"

"Hermy-own-ninny!"

She turned around and saw Draco and Viktor running toward her. She put on a smile and embraced them one by one. "Hey," she said.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "I just ran into Adrian and brought him to the medical tent."

"Is he okay?" Viktor asked.

"He's fine," Hermione said.

Draco touched Hermione's shoulder. "Are you sure you're fine?" he asked. "You look a little pale."

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm just a little tired from everything. I think I'll go lie down while the train is still empty." She turned and walked away, Kati following her.

Draco followed her and took her hand. He didn't say anything; just squeezed her hand. Was he the one that would betray her? Please, Merlin, she hoped not. He was her first and best friend, and she cared about him. She trusted him and if he betrayed her...well, she didn't want to dwell on that thought. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, suddenly bursting into tears.

"Hermione?" he asked once she'd calmed down.

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've been crying into your shoulder and using you as a comfort pillow. You must be getting tired of me doing that."

"A little," Draco said. "But I'm glad you turn to me for comfort. Better me than Viktor."

Hermione shook her head. "What is with you and keeping me away from Viktor?"

"I just don't like you turning to him for comfort," Draco said.

"You're jealous," Hermione said.

Draco raised his chin and said, "I guess you could call it that."

Hermione smiled a small genuine smile. "I'd call it that," she said. He kept his chin held high with pride. Hermione kissed his cheek and watched him start to blush. He then turned to look at her. His eyes softened and he lowered his chin to study her.

"Hermione," Draco said. "Are you sure you're alright? What did that elf say?"

She met his silver gaze and felt the tears start up again. "She said that someone would betray me," she said. Draco's mouth fell open slightly. "I don't want that person to be you, Draco."

He took her hands and said, "I will never betray you, Hermione. I care about you too much. Even if you weren't my girlfriend, you're still my closest and best friend."

Hermione studied his gaze. There was nothing but truth in them. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he said.

She raised her pinky. "Pinky promise?" she asked.

"What is a pinky promise?" Draco asked, staring at her hand in confusion.

"It's something some of the muggle borns showed me," Hermione said. "It's a way of sealing a promise. To make sure that you don't break the promise."

Draco raised his pinky awkwardly and Hermione hooked hers with his. They shook and then dropped their hands. "Mind if I seal our promise a different way?" Draco asked. "I saw some wizards and witches doing it."

"Sure," Hermione said.

Draco took her hand and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. It was better than the one they'd shared in the snow. It was less awkward and one full of trust. Hermione smiled against his lips and kissed back the way she'd seen some of the other girls do. After a moment, Draco pulled back. "Promise," he said.

Hermione licked her lips and smiled. "I like that way of sealing a promise," she said.

"Me, too," Draco said, smirking what she'd come to recognize as purely him.

She took a deep breath and let it out through her nose. "You know," she said. "I feel much better."

"Well, I have been told I can work magic," Draco said, looking pleased with himself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she asked. "And who's told you this? Aren't you suppose to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, babe," Draco said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione nudged his ribs. "Don't call me babe," she said.

"Yes, dear," Draco said, rolling her eyes.

"Remember that phrase," Hermione joked as they arrived at the train.

What little hope Hermione had had of being alone in the train to relax was dashed as they came over the hill and saw students from all three of the schools dancing on the lawn in front of the train, music blaring from the air. Probably a spell from Azura's collection. Everyone was dancing, drinking butterbeer, and laughing. They didn't care about the snow or the cold. They just mingled and enjoying themselves.

Draco turned to her and offered a hand. "Care to dance?" he asked.

"Love to," Hermione said, taking his hand and let him pull her into the dancing fray. Kati took a seat on the side, but watch everything. A few brave souls came up to her and fed her some food they'd brought out to the kitchens for their little celebration.

Hermione didn't think about Albus and Sevvy being secretive or Karkaroff's creepy talk, or even Corell's predictions; she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. As long as she had Draco on her side and Kati watching her back, she could think about everything later. Tonight, she was going to celebrate Hogwarts' success.

**AN: So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was long enough. I enjoyed it and can't wait to hear what you think. **


	26. Chapter 26: A Nice Breakfast

**AN: I am so sorry for the long delay of the updating of this story. Many of you have been angry with me on my lack of progress. I am soooooooo so so so sorry. I hit a delay and there were so many other problems. But that's only an explanation, not an excuse. So, without further ado, the next chapter. Also, Eventual Evanescence, you weren't nagging at all. It was just the kick I needed to get writing.**

When the Durmstrang students marched into breakfast the next day, they found Hermione sitting in the spot that had been dubbed as Adrian's seat. The champion stopped in front of her. "Hermy-own-ninny," he said. The rest of the Durmstrangs watched to see what would happen.

She gave a slight nod. "Adrian," she said. "How is your arm?"

He shrugged his good arm. "They say it vill be a few veeks before my arm and shoulder are healed enough to take out of the sling," he said.

"Good," Hermione said, standing up.

"Is that it?" Adrian asked, slightly confused.

Hermione looked at him and then shook her head. "I was told to give you this," she said, digging in her pocket. She drew out a piece of folded paper and put it in the crook of his sling.

"Vhat is it?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Hermione said. "Kelly said it was for you and I don't read other people's mail. I'm nicer than that." She gave him a pointed look at the last sentence.

Adrian lowered his gaze in shame for a moment before looking back at her. "I hope you can forgive me," he said. "I owe you many times for vhat you've done for me."

Hermione was quiet for a moment before pulling on her mittens and saying, "You might want to read Kelly's note. She asked that I wait for a response."

Adrian reached for the note and unfolded it with his good hand. The moment the paper was completely unfolded, a loud bang resinated through the hall. Everyone jumped and turned to see the Durmstrang's champion holding a piece of paper and looking like a cartoon that had a bomb blow up in his face. His hair was sticking at all ends and his face was covered in black soot like substance. Adrian looked up, stunned.

Hermione tied her scarf around her neck and smiled. "Now, we're even," she said. She turned and walked out of the Hall, toward the garden.

Draco was sitting at a table set with breakfast for two. He was sipping on a mug of hot chocolate and tossing pieces of toast to Kati, who was curled around the area. Hermione noticed that Kati was getting bigger each day. She was now big enough to circle not only the table, but the chairs and still rest her head in a bed of roses five feet away.

Draco looked up and smiled. "How did your prank go?" he asked.

Hermione sat down in the chair opposite him and picked up her cup of coffee. "Remind me to thank the Weasley Twins," she said.

"That good?" Draco said.

"Those two might be the best pranksters I've ever met," she said. Hermione reached for a muffin and paused. "Draco," she said.

"Hmm?" he asked, taking a bite of some bacon.

"Why is the area warm?" she asked.

Draco nodded his chin toward Kati, who was eyeing a large piece of sausage. Hermione threw the sausage to the creature, who snapped it faster than one of the man eating plants in the Hogwarts' greenhouse. Draco swallowed his mouthful before answering. "Kati's warming us," he said. "It's handy having a dragon around so close to winter, isn't it?"

"Yup," Hermione said, smiling and scratching Kati's head. The dragon purred deep in her throat and closed her eyes as she leaned into her hand. "Oh, you're just a cuddly little kneazle, aren't you?"

"Kneazle's are uglier," Draco said. Hermione laughed. "So, what-"

He was interrupted by the flutter of wings and they both looked up. A flock of owls were headed their way with letters clutched in their beaks and talons. "Duck," Hermione said as the owls came in at a higher speed than usual.

The two kids started to move under the table, but Kati shifted around the table and raised one of her wings. The skin expand and shudder with the impact of owl bodies. Hermione and Draco smiled at one another until the owls stopped and Kati lowered her wing. The birds were laying on the ground. A few were starting to get to their feet, but a lot more were laying stunned on the ground.

Aaron was the only owl that hadn't hit Kati's wing. He was perched on the edge of the table, staring at the birds as if they were idiots. Hermione sipped her coffee again and took the letter from the marsh owl's beak. Aaron turned and grabbed a crust of toast from her plate.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked, staring down at the owls. He reached out with his foot and kicked a stunned barn owl onto its side.

Hermione turned the envelope over and smiled. "Sevy," she said, putting down her coffee mug. She grabbed her knife and slipped it under the fold, slicing it open. She unfolded the parchment and leaned back in her seat.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ You are, no doubt, going to receive your regular bombardment of Christmas well wishes and the such. Hogwarts is doing a holiday event and everyone decided to send their gifts a week early of Christmas to focus on planning. But I have other news._

_ As you may have noticed, I left after our talk soon after your bonding with Kati. I have been making arrangements for your return to Hogwarts. After calling in a few favors and making a few arrangements, you have full permission to keep Kati on the school grounds. The Minister of Magic has also signed her into your care. As far as the Ministry is concerned, you are Kati's new care giver and guardian, so to speak._

_ When Hagrid heard the news, he was very enthusiastic. I believe he may have sent you a letter about your dragon. But he may be interested in doing a class on Kati. He's offered to house Kati in a small hut just for her. Other arrangements can be made later._

Hermione grinned at the news.

"Good news from Snape?" Draco asked, putting a newly jam spread piece of toast on her plate.

"The greatest," she said. "Sevy said he managed to get it so Kati can stay at Hogwarts."

"So now you have a pet dragon," Draco said. "Wow. Can you say spoiled? An owl, almost all the professors wrapped around your little finger, letter and presents from Hogwarts students and their families, traveling to tournaments, and now a dragon."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah," she said. "But the dragon can't be helped. Kind of bonded, you know."

Draco chuckled and took a letter from one of the owls perched in front of him. Hermione went back to her letter.

_ I'm also writing to you about the Yule Ball that is undoubtedly happening in a few days. Now, I know you won't do anything inappropriate, but I hope you enjoy yourself without Draco there._

Hermione furrowed her brow. Why wouldn't Draco be at the ball? He was taking her, after all.

_ Now, to answer your question as to why he will not be there, you will have to ask him. I just hope you have a nice time. Maybe you will have fun with that other boy; Viktor. Draco may not be pleased, but he is closer in age, so you may be happier than with the older students. Either way, I hope you enjoy yourself. I request that I receive a picture of you the night of the ball. _

_ Yours in Potions,_

_ Severus. _

Hermione smirked at the conclusion, but puzzled over the letter. Sevy knew Draco wasn't a fan of Viktor being Hermione's date on anything. So why was he trying to push her toward him? And what was this about Draco not being at the ball?

Hermione looked up and saw Draco frown at the letter in his hands. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, folding up her own letter. The blond sighed and crumpled the letter. He tossed it in the air and Kati caught it in her jaws, probably thinking it was a piece of food. "Bad news, I take it," Hermione said.

"My mother thinks it would be a good idea for me to come home to spend the holiday with her. Not that we'll be doing any togetherness. She'll be pulled away for meetings and I'll be left alone in a cold mansion." Draco ran a hand over his gelled back hair.

Hermione bit her lip, knowing how much he hated being ignored by his mother when she claimed to want to be with him. Being obviously ignored was more preferable than being ignored under the disguise of an attempt at family bonding.

"You can't stay here?" she asked. "Maybe you could say that you don't want to leave me by myself. Your mother likes me, right?"

Draco sighed. "It won't work," he said. "Mother's insistent on this and is even coming after dinner to collect me."

Hermione saw the sadness in Draco's eyes as he shook his head and reached for his hot chocolate. She didn't want to see him sad and stood up. Draco didn't notice her walking around the table until she stood behind his chair. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Listen," she said. "I know you're not thrilled with the idea of being ignored but maybe she wants to try this time."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," he said, leaning back in her embrace.

Hermione rested her chin on his shoulder, she said, "You know, you're pretty cynical for a ten year old."

Draco chuckled and reached up to grab her hand. "Well, normal ten year olds aren't as advanced as we are," he said.

"It's because we're unique," she said. "And we've been put in circumstances that allow us to see things in a different perspective."

"Like making me cynical of my mother and you getting bonded to a dragon?" Draco said, turning his head to look at her.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Yeah," she said, laughing slightly. Hermione gave him a tight squeeze and pressed her cheek against his. "It's not the end of the world to spend the holiday with your mother when she's showing an interest. You may not like it, but go. Spend some time with Narcissa. She's your mother and you have the chance to know her. Take it."

Draco knew how much she wished she'd known her parents. Not knowing who they were gnawed at her. Yes, she was loved by the professors at the school, but it wasn't the same. She didn't know their names, where they came from, or anything. She didn't know their story and that was something she could never have or wish on someone else. So, she'd push Draco to know his mother. He may not like it, but he'd do it; for her. Draco nodded, squeezing her hand.

"Alright," he said.

"Good," she said, kissing his cheek. She started to move back to her seat, but he still had a hold on her hand. He used that to pull her back to him and into his lap.

"Is that all I get?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione smiled. She lowered her lips closer to his, but, before she could finish the kiss, a voice called out to them. "Hermy-own-ninny!"

Draco groaned and leaned back. "I'm going to hex him," he said.

Hermione chuckled and kissed his cheek again. She moved off his lap and turned her attention to Viktor as he hurried over to them. His grey scarf was wrapped around his neck and trailed over his red coat. She raised an eyebrow at his attire before she remembered that it was the middle of winter in France and the only reason she wasn't freezing was because she had a reptile like heater wrapped around their table.

Viktor stepped into the area and paused, a frown on his face at the change in heat.

"It's Kati," Hermione explained.

He raised his eyebrows in understanding and said, "I vas sent to find you."

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"Karkaroff vants to see you," Viktor said.

Hermione paled for a moment. The Headmaster of Durmstrang want to see her for the prank. She was in trouble, now. "Was he mad at the prank?" she asked.

Viktor smiled slightly. "A little. He doesn't like having a young girl prank his Champion. But he wants to see you for something else. Dumbledore and Madame want to see you, as well."

Hermione let out a slight breath, relaxing. "Okay," she said. "I thought I was in trouble there for a moment."

"You still might be," Draco said.

Hermione turned to him and slapped him in the arm. "Don't joke about that," she said. Draco only continued to smirk. She turned and smiled at Viktor. "I'll head out. See you later?"

"I'll look for you," he said, grinning.

Hermione thought Draco might growl at the attention when she turned to him. He had a deep scowl on his face, but brightened when she kissed his cheek again in good-bye. "I'll find you later," she said. He nodded and Hermione ran off to find the Headmaster and Headmistress.

**AN: I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think. I love to hear from you.**


	27. Chapter 27: Planning and Packing

**AN: I've been horrible on updating this story and I'm sorry. School semester has started up again and it's been hectic. I've also been working on my hope-to-be-published stories. But I'm sitting down and writing this chapter. And thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me.**

Hermione walked into the castle before pausing. She hadn't asked Viktor where the Headmasters and Headmistress was. She was fairly certain that she was in trouble for the prank and now she could put being late on top of that list.

"Ah, there you are, Hermione," Albus said, appearing out of a corridor. He wore a set of red and gold robes that looked to be very warm. "I'm sorry to pull you away from your breakfast with young Draco, but there is something we wish to discuss with you." He waved his hand for her to come.

"Yes, Albus," she said. Albus turned around and Hermione hurried to follow him as he walked down the corridor he'd appeared from.

As they walked, they passed students on their way to classes. They sent amused looks and smiles toward Hermione. Kelly even shot her an amused smile. Apparently she didn't mind having the paper blow up in Adrian's face. Good, because Hermione wasn't all that sorry.

"You seem to have caused a stir with your little gift in the Great Hall this morning," Albus said.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at the white bearded man. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked.

Albus looked down at her, his blue eyes twinkling with humor. "Not at all," he said. "I figured you would do something to get back at Mr. Dubinich for the phrase he tricked you into saying. Was that the newest of Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley's merchandise?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "They think it may be big one day."

"It will most definitely be disruptive, I predict," Albus said with a chuckle. Hermione smiled at him and continued to walk down the corridor.

After a while of walking through corridor after corridor, Hermione asked, "Albus, what do you and the other Headmasters want to see me about if it's not about the prank?"

Albus looked down at her and smiled secretly. "It's better if we are all present, Hermione," he said with the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "That way, there is little confusion."

Hermione bit her cheek to keep sighing and shook her head. Albus could confuse her with the simplest of actions and words. But whatever they were planning, it had to be something big, at least.

She bumped into the back of Albus as he came to a sudden stop. Albus chuckled slightly before reaching out and doing something to a wall. Hermione was catching her balance, so she missed what he did, but whatever it was, an outline of a door appeared in silver before the outline became a solid thing. Albus twisted the latch and pushed the wood open, stepping to the side to allow Hermione to enter first.

The room was decorated in comforting hues of blue and green and decorated in antique furnishings and tapestries, giving the place a historical feel. A bookshelf took up one wall from ceiling to floor and held not only books, but also a few objects that looked too fragile to handle.

Madame Maxime sat behind a large desk that made her look almost normal sized. Karkaroff stood off to the side, as if he didn't want to touch anything feminine. Nothing here suited him, anyway. He was too rough and coarse for this setting. The Minister of Magic was standing off to the side, but his purpose was probably because he was in a hurry to leave for duties. Two large wing backed chairs covered in a blue floral design, sat in front of the Headmistress' chair. Madame Maxime gestured to one of the chairs and Hermione took a seat, as directed.

"Now," Madame Maxime said. "'Ow are you, 'Ermione?"

"I am well, Madame," Hermione said.

Albus took a seat in the other seat, sinking into the cushions. He seemed to enjoy sitting in the chair, if his smile was anything to go by. "Let us jump into this, shall we?" he said.

"Quiet right," the Minister said. "Hermione, there is a reason you have been called here."

He paused. "Yes, Minister?" she asked, knowing that was what he was waiting for. Politicians liked it when you asked them questions.

"The third challenge is currently in the process of being planned and formed. Everything is going splendidly and well, but there is one thing we were planning on to divert from tradition." The Minister paused for a moment and Hermione could see Karkaroff starting to fidget in the corner. Patience wasn't a virtue for the man, it seemed. Of course, Hermione was going to start fidgeting if the Minister didn't come out with what he wanted. Being in the same room as all these powerful people giving their entire undivided attention was a bit intimidating.

The man cleared his throat and said, "You are aware that the Champions must grab the Tri-Wizard Cup to win the tournament, yes? Well, the Tri-Wizard committee has put forth the idea that we should have some of the students participate in the challenges to build better relations between the school. This is just an idea that is in the thought process, mind you, but they believe that you would be the perfect person to test this idea. The committee would like you to act as the Cup for the third challenge."

Hermione stared at him, wondering momentarily how he could say all that in one breath. "You want me to be a human version of the Tri-Wizard Cup? You mean, the champions have to catch me?"

"Yes," the Minister said. "It would be like a giant game of tag. Except that, when you get tagged, you would declare the champion winner."

Hermione looked at Albus and saw that the old wizard was relaxed in his chair. There was no pressure from him to do anything. She could decline if she wanted, but this was such an odd request. There had never been a human substitute for the Cup. The opportunity to make history was tempting and, as a ten year old girl raised by a Slytherin, she couldn't help but imagine all the pranks and tricks she could play on the champions.

"Could I do anything?" she asked.

Albus smiled behind his beard. "You are allowed to do any tricks your mind is thinking up. Within reason, of course. You're not allowed to kill them, obviously."

"I would never," Hermione said, paling. She didn't think she could kill anyone and she had no desire to do that to any of the champions.

Albus nodded understandingly and said, "And you can't use Kati. A dragon crashing through the forest isn't very stealthy."

Hermione nodded, then looked back at the Minister. "I'll do it," she said, smiling.

"Excellent," he said, clapping his hands together. "Now, no one will tell anyone of what has transpired in this room. Especially the champions. But now that we have that covered, I must be off. Much still to do. Ms. Hermione, thank you for your assistance in this matter. Good day." He then left the room.

Hermione stared at the door at the abrupt leave, then looked back at the Headmasters. "Was there anything else?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

Karkaroff straightened and said, "Perhaps an apology for the prank you pulled on my student."

Hermione looked up at his dark black eyes and swallowed a large lump in her throat. If this was his usual stare, then it was no wonder the Durmstrang students were so stiff when their Headmaster was around. It was like being under the gaze of the Spanish Inquisition.

She opened her mouth, but Albus said, "Come now, Igor. It's just children having fun with one another. Hermione." She turned to her Headmaster and relaxed slightly under his blue eyes. "I believe you have promised Mr. Malfoy to help pack for the Christmas holiday?"

Hermione's eyes widened and nodded, grasping at any excuse to leave the room. She stood, but Madame Maxime said, "Once you 'ave done zhat, would you kindly 'elp my girls set up for the Yule ball? Zhey could use an extra pair of 'ands."

"Yes, Madame Maxime," Hermione said. She gave a curtsy before quickly walking out of the room. She closed the door and leaned against it in relief.

"Was it that bad?" a voice said, making her jump.

She turned and let out her breath when she realized who it was. "Merlin, Draco," she said. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," though he smiled like he wasn't. "So, what did they want?"

Hermione almost told him the truth when she remembered what the Minister had said. "Madame Maxime wants me to help out with the Yule ball. After I help you pack, of course."

Draco groaned. "Any way I can just not go and she'll be fine with it?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nope," she said. "Because then she'd come after me, hoping I'd get you home."

"Aren't you doing that now?" he asked, teasing slightly.

"Yup," Hermione said, taking his hand and pulling him down the corridor. "Now we're going to pack your bag for the holiday."

Draco groaned again, but followed her out of the castle and to the train.

Packing took a while. Every time Hermione folded something and put it in his bag, Draco would take it out and toss it across the room. After a few more attempts at packing, Hermione finally picked up one of shirts and threw it at him. It hit him in the face so suddenly, he didn't move to take it off for a moment. Hermione laughed and leaned against the wall. Draco slowly reached up and slid the fabric off his head, fixing her with a glare.

Hermione smiled innocently and Draco looked around the messy room before laughing.

"Can we finally start packing?" Hermione asked. "I don't know when your mother's going to be here."

"She said she'd send a House elf to get me," Draco said, tossing the shirt into his bag.

Hermione took it out and folded it before putting it back in the bag. "Well, get this bag packed and then we can hang out until you have to go," she said.

He grabbed a robe, spreading it over his propped up legs. "Why am I more upset about leaving you for the holiday than you are?" he asked, folding his robe.

"Because I'm more mature than you," she said. Draco stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, that's mature," she said. She smirked slightly, then stuck her own tongue out at him.

"Just like that," he said.

Hermione chuckled and they continued to pack. They finished packing and just as the clasp clicked into place, a house elf appeared. "Dobby has come to take Master home," he said.

Draco sighed. "Alright," he gripped.

"Have fun with your mom," Hermione said, handing him his cloak. "And try not to do anything stupid."

"Me?" Draco said. "I would never do anything stupid."

Hermione stared at him, then turned to Dobby. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Dobby."

"Yes, missus," he said, taking Draco's bag.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Just don't be Viktor's date."

"Promise," Hermione said. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

Draco kissed her lips. "Happy Christmas, Hermione," he said. Dobby took Draco's sleeve and, with a pop, they both disappeared.

Hermione stayed still for a moment, staring at where her boyfriend had been. After a while, she grabbed her cloak from where she'd put it on the bed, wrapped it around her shoulders, and headed to the castle to do as Madame Maxime had requested.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have the other ones coming soon. Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28: Dancing and Fun

The Beuxbaton's Great Hall never looked so beautiful or alive. Hermione looked at the light blue and white candles that floated around the room, the twinkling balls filled with enchanted light that flashed and wavered to cast shadows upon the wall in the shapes of trees, snowflakes, and other holiday themed shapes. It was the same kind of magic that the professors had used for Hermione's night light when she'd been younger and had been afraid of the dark. Peeves hadn't helped in that department at all, popping in and out of her walls to yell and scream

"Hello, Hermione," Jillian said.

Hermione turned around and smiled at champion. She was dressed in a light leaf green gown that fell graciously from the usually frail frame, to make Jillian Smith a curvacious beauty. Her chocolate locks were curled and pined to frame her smooth face, her painted lips smiling down at Hermione. The color of her lips matched the embroidered rose on her left shoulder that trailed down and across her bodice to her hip.

"Wow," Hermione said. "You look gorgeous."

Jillian blushed. "Thanks," she said, fiddling with the emerald green shawl that draped over the crooks of her elbows. "I see we picked the right dress for you."

Hermione looked down at her gown, smoothing her hand over the smooth silver fabric. The split at her knees in the front of the dress showed off Hermione's silver wedges and her dark green painted toe nails. She hadn't planned on having her nails done, but some of the girls had pulled her into their make up group and they'd given her the full treatment. They'd even fixed her hair to drape over the side of her neck in soft curls, pinned in place by the ribbon barrette Tessa had given her before they'd left Hogwarts.

"I think so, too," she said. "Just wish Draco was here to see."

Jillian rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll make sure to take pictures. But help me do some finishing touches?" Hermione nodded and followed her over to the tree to fix a few decorations and light a few candles.

"Who did you get as your date?" Hermione asked as Jillian levitated a garland into place.

Jillian smiled and said, "I asked Daniil."

"The Durmstrang student?" Hermione asked. She'd noticed the two becoming friendly over the last few weeks when they'd been studying together for classes.

"He's real sweet and handsome," Jillian said. "I like him."

"And he's looking for you so he can escort you into the hall," Azura said, walking up to the two of them. She was dressed in a purple strapless gown that cascaded to the floor. A slit up to mid thigh showed off her lean legs, while the plunging neckline to her corset styled middle showed off much of her tan skin. Her hair was pulled up into a artistic bun, a few strands fell lose to frame her face. A simple black chocker wrapped around her neck, matching her tear drop earrings.

"Wow," Hermione said.

"Is that dress even legal?" Jillian asked, looking over her.

Azura smiled and clapped her hands. "Come one," she said. "Everyone' waiting for you to show up. The Champions need to line up so they can be escorted in, not to mention that people want to see what you've done with the place."

Azura grabbed their hands and pulled them to the door. She threw them open and people started coming in, passing Azura as she pulled Jillian out into the corridor. Hermione moved to the side to allow people to enter the hall, and smiled at their reactions to the room.

Yesterday, after Draco had left two days ago, she'd helped the decorating committee making sure the decorations were all set to be put up. They'd spent all afternoon today getting the decorations up and organizing the food and drinks for the event. Though she was sure it was a punishment the Headmasters had subtly planted in her mind to do, she did enjoy herself. She enjoyed spending time with fun people and doing something that others would enjoy. Seeing everyone smile at the decorations made her smile herself.

The crowd mingled and talked before the champions proceeded into the room with their escorts. Hermione could see them from her spot in the crowd. Jillian was smiling as Daniil lead her through the human made aisle to the dance area that had opened up. He pulled her close in the proper dancing posture. Hermione looked at the other champions.

It was no surprise to see Adrian escorting Kelly. He was wearing the Durmstrang formal uniform, matching Daniil, but where Daniil was lean, Adrian had muscles and broad shoulder. Both looked dashing, either way. Kelly was dressed in a dark purple spaghetti strap dress with a bodice cut top with a dark black skirt. She wore a green chocker with an attached silver cross that shined in the floating lights. When Adrian pulled Kelly into position, the contrast between them was fitting. Kelly looked small while Adrian was bigger, more of the protector. He'd need to be, with all the pranks Kelly liked to pull on people.

Now, the last of the champions were coming through the doors. John Ellington looked nervous in his black formal dress robes, but his date squeezed his arm reassuringly. Hermione examined the girl. She was petite and pretty with long auburn hair fixed in a fishtail design. Her gown was a pale yellow with an emperor waist, loose sleeves, and a lake blue ribbon tied in a bow behind her back, the extra ribbon trailing behind her. She was dressed in a simple design, but it made her more stunning. That was one thing about the Yule Ball; everyone looked so made up and beautiful for one night, as if in they were in a dream.

The champions took their places on the dance floor. Madame Maxime stood on the teacher's platform with Albus and Karkaroff. With a wave of her hand, a set of musical instruments started to play a waltz and the champions proceeded to open the Yule ball with the first dance. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the partners.

After awhile, other couples took to the floor, dancing in a swirl of color. Hermione watched as the waltz ended and a livelier song started up. The waltz was traditional to open, but after that, anything went. Well, almost everything.

"May I have zhis dance?"

Hermione turned and saw Viktor standing next to her, his hand extended to her. He was dressed in the Durmstrang's red uniform, creased trousers, and fur cape. His sturdy frame made him look dashing and handsome in the clothes.

"Unless you are still mad?" Viktor asked, looking slightly worried.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No," she said. She reached out and took his hand.

Viktor's shoulders relaxed and he led her onto the dance floor. Just as they got there, the music turned to a slow song. Viktor pulled Hermione close and started to lead.

"So, no longer mad?" he asked.

"No," she said. "My anger went away after a while. The prank was to get back at Adrian. I just liked watching you squirm a bit."

"Ah," Viktor said. "That makes you very...vhat is the term? Very Slytherin?"

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I was raised mostly by a Slytherin and I'm dating a conniving Slytherin-to-be. I believe your term applies to me," she said, smiling.

"You know," Viktor said. "I don't like to be in your bad graces."

"I'll try harder not to put you there, if you promise not to get put there," Hermione said, knowing that the statement was going to confuse him.

Viktor blinked. "Vhat?" he asked.

Hermione laughed. "You'll get it sooner or later," she said.

The song ended and Viktor led her to the refreshments table.

"You are very confusing, Hermy-own-ninny," Viktor said with a slight smile on his lips.

"At least she is in a better mood," a voice said behind her.

She turned around and smiled. "Adrian," she said. "Glad to see you washed off all the soot."

Kelly tried to hide her smile behind her cup, but Adrian caught it. He smirked. "I deserve that," he said.

"And it calls us even," Hermione said, glad to know that Adrian was laid back enough not to get angry. There were plenty of Durmstrang students who would be furious at having been the recipient of a ten year old's joke.

"Good," Adrian said. "Owing a ten year old is very unusual."

"Then I should forget about me saving your life in the forest?" Hermione teased.

Adrian chuckled. Kelly laughed, her shoulders shaking with laughter. When Hermione looked at the Slytherin troublemaker, Kelly shook her head. "Sorry," she said, still laughing. "But this is the funniest thing I've seen in a while. A big, strong Durmstrang champion owing his life to a little girl."

"And her dragon," Adrian said, sounding a little soar.

"Vhere is Kati?" Viktor said.

"Outside," Hermione said, pointing to a nearby window. The group turned to see Kati staring into the room from outside. The dragon moved her head to follow couples as they danced by her window. It was like watching a kneazle follow a fly around a room. She turned her head and spotted the group. Her ears perked up and her mouth opened to flash teeth. It was probably the closest thing to a smile a dragon could make.

"That's kinda cute," Kelly said.

Hermione smiled and waved to Kati before turning to Viktor. "Another dance?"

Viktor smiled and grabbed her hand.

The rest of the Yule Ball went on with dancing and mingling. Adrian even danced with her, though the size difference made a lot of people laugh. She only came up to his abdomen and it made a humerus comparison to Albus dancing with Madame Maxime for the 'Teacher's Only' portion. That part was still Hermione's favorite part of the night because of the Albus' attempt to dip the Headmistress. The only person who didn't participate was, surprisingly, Karkaroff, who stood in the corner, watching his students.

It wasn't until one in the morning that the party started to slow down and, by that time, Hermione was ready to sleep. She said her good nights and started her way back to the train. Kati walked beside her, keeping her warm with the heat coming off her scales. Once a in a few steps, Hermione would lean on Kati's shoulder as she wavered from sleepiness. It didn't take long for her to get to her room, strip out of her dress, drape it over a chair, kick her wedges off, and fall into bed. After that, she was out like a light.

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing it. Thanks for all the review and follows.**


	29. Chapter 29: Third Challenge

The days after the Yule ball were filled with students cramming for the Beauxbaton's midterm tests that were rapidly approaching. From what Hermione had heard from many of the Beauxbaton students that, since the curriculum was tougher than most were used to, the tests were just as hard. The Hogwarts students were all seen at lunch and free times clustered in groups, exchanging notes and going over practice questions. It was a rare sight that even the pranksters had their nose in their books. The holiday decorations were still adorned over the thresholds and windows, but no one had noticed Christmas too much past a huge feast, presents, and three days of no school, which were spent studying. Hermione made it a point to record everything in her journal for future entertainment.

Thankfully the studying gave Hermione a chance to plan out her technique for the third challenge. No one had time to pay any attention to anything but studying and Viktor was being trained for Quidditch by Karkaroff and a personal trainer that had flooed in for a few months. This left Hermione time to go into the forest between meals and plan with the elves and other residents.

Draco sent her letters about his holiday with his mother. He seemed to be enjoying himself more than he thought. Narcissa had spent a full day with him without checking into the office or dealing with work. It was maybe the nicest day he'd spent with his mother. The letters made Hermione smile, but also made her sad in some part. Growing up in Hogwarts was wonderful, but she'd at least like to know who her parents use to be. Before her thoughts could go any further on those depressing tracks, she'd always shake it off and go busy herself with something else.

It wasn't long before Draco returned and found out about the Yule Ball. He wasn't too happy about her dancing with Viktor, but he was more unhappy that, for the second time, he hadn't been able to take her to the Yule Ball. "Next time," he said. "I'm going to be your date. No one else."

Hermione smiled. "Promise?" she asked.

Draco reached out, taking her hand and linking their pinkies together. "Promise," he said.

She smiled and quickly kissed him. "Good," she said.

Time passed and sooner than most people realized, the tests were over and the third challenge arrived on a bright sunny day. Every spectator eagerly awaited for the challenge to begin as they crowded on the stands placed by the forest in the exact spot as they'd been during the second challenge. Hogwart students waved flags and cheered enthusiastically. Beauxbaton cheered their champion with some sort of song produced in a round, sounding as if it never ended. Whatever they cheered had Jillian grinning as she waved to her classmates. Adrian received well wishes from the Durmstrang students who were most likely saving their energy and cheering for the end.

Hermione pulled her bag strap to reassure herself that the pack wasn't going to fall off her shoulder. Though it may be spring and summer was just around the corner, the weather still had enough nip in it to warrant a cloak. As the cheering continued, Hermione felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest. The contagiousness of everyone's excitement and her task in the challenge made her palms sweat.

The Minister of Magic stepped up onto the platform before the bleachers and placed the tip of his wand to his throat. "Welcome," his voice boomed over the spectators, drawing them into silence. "Today, our champions embark on their third challenge." Hermione slowly made her way to the platform and waited for the Minister to go on. "Our champions will venture into the forest in search of the Tri-Wizard Cup. But they will not be looking for the actual Cup, but a human substitute, who will evade the champions' capture." He waved his hand toward Hermione, who smiled and raised her hand in a friendly wave.

More than one person's eyes went wide and murmurs started to fill the air. Hermione saw the champions exchange confused and surprised looks with one another.

"This is truly something new," the Minister said, his voice drawing everyone's attention back to him. "The first champion who can catch and maintain their hold on Ms. Hermione for more than ten seconds will win the challenge. Champions, the best of luck."

Before the words could have the chance to fade from the man's mouth, Hermione turned and dashed into the forest. The crowd cheered their champions on as they raced after her. A smile spread across her face as she jumped over a log and looked behind her. Adrian was right behind her; no surprise, given his training and stamina. He looked smug, probably thinking he was going to win the challenge easily. Hermione smirked back at him and turned to face forward.

"You might az vell give up," Adrian called. "You can not out run me."

"I don't need to," Hermione called back. She jumped onto a log and grabbed a vine hanging from a tree. She swung a few feet and landed on the ground, vine still in hand. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Adrian jump over the log. The moment his booted feet landed on the ground, Hermione yanked the vine. The Durmstrang student was caught up in a net that had been covered over by leaves. He yelled and said something in Hungarian. Hermione was sure that if it had been translated into English, his words were something her young ears weren't suppose to hear.

"You should wash that mouth out," she called up to him. She looked at the other two champions, who looked shocked and wary of their surroundings. "Just so you know," Hermione called over Adrian's swearing, "I set up traps all over. The creatures in the forest have agreed to help me. Don't go near the centaurs and you just might catch me."

She turned and raced into the brush on her left. The leaves and bushes bended out of her way, clearing a path just for her and closing back up again as she passed. Hermione could hear Jillian and John trying to work their way through the foliage. They'd never get through in time to catch her, but that wasn't going to stop them from trying.

After running a bit, she stopped and looked around, getting her bearings. The knobbly tree on her left was the landmark she'd used to map out her traps and pranks. If she went left, she could use- But maybe she should save that one for later. On her right was the- No, she better save that one, too, for when she really needed it. Ah! Yes; the one behind her and to the left. She'd basically be running back to the champions, but it a was a good prank.

Hermione turned and saw John making his way through the last of the brush. How did he-? Hermione didn't finish the mental question, though, because John was detangling himself from the last of the vines. Looks like she'd have to use that prank on her right, then. She gave him a smirk and a wave before turning and running.

John crashed after her as she jumped over another log. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him glance at the ground before running after her. He wasn't going to fall for that again. Hermione jumped up and grabbed a vine hanging. It shot into the air, pulling her along to deposit her on a thick branch. John stopped under the tree and looked up.

"You are so cheating," he said.

Hermione laughed. "I was only told to avoid you," she called down to him. "There was nothing said about making it easy."

"Why not come down and let Hogwarts win?" John said.

"I could," Hermione said, "but where would the fun be? Besides, you could use the exercise, John." She jumped to her feet and climbed higher into the trees. She jumped to another tree branch and another until she reached a tree with a split big enough to hide a small girl. It was the perfect place for Hermione to camp out for a while. She might have to avoid the champions, but that didn't mean she intended to run all around the forest. Especially with all the complicated politics between the magical creatures.

She curled herself into the nook and pulled out a sandwich from her bag, along with her journal and a muggle pen one of her friends had sent her as a novelty. It worked really well and didn't require her to balance an ink well on her knee. She opened the book and turned to a clean page.

_It's been forever since I wrote, but now I have time. I'm currently hiding in a tree. I'm the human version of the Champion Cup and I'm suppose to give the Champions a run for their galleons. I put a couple trip wires up everywhere for them to stumble into. It took a bit of doing, and bribery with lots of sweets, but I managed to get the creatures of the forest to either help me with some of my traps or leave the competitors alone. The centaurs weren't too happy to let the elves run free in the the forest near their territory, but have agreed to let a few elves stand guard so none of the Champions wander into unsafe territories. _

_ Being at Beauxbaton is nice, but I miss Hogwarts. I miss the students, the ghosts, Hagrid, Mini, and, of course, Sevy. They're family and I miss them. Draco's back from his winter holiday with his mother. He didn't want to go, at first, but I made him. I don't know my family, so there's no way I'm going to let Draco not know his. He said it was OK, which is a start in that relationship. And I think it's helping ours, as well. _

Hermione looked up from her writing at the sound of rustling leaves. She closed her book and stashed it away in her bag, along with her pen. Climbing to the edge of her hiding space, she peeked over the edge and down at the ground. Jillian was standing at the base of the tree, looking around for any sign of Hermione. The young girl watched the Champion turn in a circle before running off in a direction.

Hermione chuckled to herself and finished her sandwich before leaning back in her niche. This challenge was going to take a while. Might as well relax and listen to the sound of her traps being tripped.

_Diary, I have counted at least ten of my traps having been sprung. Most of them have been tripped by Adrian. It seems that he doesn't have any luck when I comes to navigating a forest. I should mention to him not to try camping. He's passed by this tree at least three times, Jillian came around again, and John is pretty close to finding me. I think he may be more at home in the forest than a mermaid is in a lake. What is he, part deer?_

_ Anyway, it's been a couple of hours since this Challenge started. I've eaten most of my snacks and I even took a short nap, I'm so bored. I thought this would be fun, but hiding in a tree is starting to become less fun by the second. I think I'll end this now. I don't know how, but I know Kati's missing me and I really don't think a dragon barging into centaur and elf territories is going to help their feud any. Not to mention she might knock over my hiding spot._

Hermione put her things away and secured her bag firmly on her shoulder before crawling to the edge of her hiding spot to check if the coast was clear. No one hanging around the base of her tree, so she eased herself out onto a limb and checked a little farther out. Still, no one was around that she could see. She looked at the horizon and could see the sun setting over the castle grounds and the flags waving from where the spectators waited for a winner. Might as well come down and let the Champions have a go at catching her.

Hermione reached out and grabbed a vine, wrapping it around her waist once. She stepped off the branch and the tree lowered her to the ground, pulling the vine away from her body to retreat to the canopy. Hermione turned toward the castle and started to leisurely stroll back. What would the Champions do if she just showed up at the start line? Would she have to go back in the forest again?

A rustling from her left cut off her thoughts and brought her head toward the sound. She stood still, ready to run if it was a Champion, but she didn't move in case it was a creature a person generally shouldn't run from if they could help it. Until she knew which was which, moving was not an option.

The shade she stood in suddenly got a lot darker and black rolling smoke swirled around her feet. Hermione suddenly felt goosebumps rise up all over her body. Everything in her was petrified with an unexplained fear. The smoke flowed over the plants and Hermione watched as it slowly started to form into something human. Fear chocked off her thoughts and she could only stare with wide eyes as the figure loomed over her. She registered in the back of her mind that her necklace was warm and glowing from under her robes, but all her attention was on the ghostly figure.

"You...child," the smoke hissed. "You are dragon." She slowly shook her head. "Yessssss...Sssstrong blood. Very...delicioussssss." The shadow wavered for a second, momentarily looking like a cobra, before it darted forward.

Hermione fell back as her necklace shot a ray of gold light toward the shadow, her palms striking the ground. She watched in wonder as the shadow cringed from the light and retreated into the brush again. After a few more seconds of a steady stream, the light faded and the locket remained warm against her skin, chasing away the cold in her body. She took deep breaths to return her heartbeat to normal. What was that thing?

"Ah, ha!" Adrian said, bursting through the brush. He smiled down at her and brushed some dirt off his cheek. "I have caught you." Hermione looked up at him, still stunned, but only nodded. The Champion looked her over and raised an eyebrow. "Did you fall?" She nodded again. Adrian reached down and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her out of the forest.

When they appeared back at the bleachers, the Minister of Magic proclaimed in his booming voice, "Our winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is Adrian Dubinich of Durmstrang!"

The students cheered as Adrian walked over to the Medi-Witch waiting on standby. He set Hermione on a portable exam table and the witch started looking over her scrapped hands and knees. The witch cleaned the scrapes and let her go after that, seeing no other injuries. Hermione jumped off the table and walked off to find Kati, feeling a pull towards her dragon.

She found Kati laying down on grass a little bit away from the bleachers. Her wings were folded against her body and Draco was relaxing against her side. Kati was entertaining him with the tip of her tail swishing in front of his face as he lazily tried to catch it. They both looked up when she drew closer.

"Have fun on your game of chase?" Draco asked, sitting up straighter.

Hermione walked over and sank down next to him, leaning on his shoulder and a part of Kati's wing. "I'm really tired," she said, closing her eyes. "Durmstrang won, by the way."

Draco shrugged and looked down at her. "Scrap yourself up?"

She looked down at her knees and palms before shrugging, the evening's events catching up to her. "I fell and Adrian found me," she said. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she closed her eyes, her mind consumed with dreams of dark clouds and gold light.

The Hogwarts train was ready to leave and only waited for its students to finish with their good-byes. Hermione and Viktor were talking with Fleur Delacour and the other students they'd grown close to, swapping contact information and making plans for the summer. Draco had been called home the night before for some family matter. Hermione didn't mind because now she didn't have to worry about him being angry with saying good bye to Viktor.

But the students were all too soon separated and put on their respected transportation methods and headed back to their schools. Hermione spent the ride half listening to the girls in her car talk about their new boys, but most of her attention was on Kati, who had chosen to fly above the train back to Hogwarts. The dragon seemed extremely happy at flying the long distance for the first time. Hermione not only could see it in the way she flew, but also through their connection. It was slightly surreal, as she could feel the wind under Kati's wings as if she were the one flying up there, as well. Her bond was nothing she'd heard of from Hogwarts. Was that why she'd been the black smoke's attention?

For the first time since the Challenge, Hermione really thought about the smoke. She hadn't told anyone what had happened, unsure if she had actually seen what she'd seen. A talking cloud of smoke wasn't something one could just spit out without being jilted, even in the Wizarding World. She'd have to look though the library for anything relating to what she remembered.

Hogwarts threw a great welcome home/end of the year feast for the returning students. The hall was abuzz with talk of the Tournament, the ball, and, of course, the fact that the school had just gained itself a dragon mascot that really liked Hermione. A few students worried that it might set fire to something. A few students hoped that Kati _would_ set fire to something to get out of classes. Hagrid, though, was like a child with a new toy. He'd always wanted to study dragons and now he had one in his own back yard. He kept looking out one of the Great Hall windows during the feast, staring at Kati, who had been given a large helping of meat to dine on.

Hermione got asked about everything and she enjoyed telling them all about her stay at the Beauxbaton School. The boys asked about the girls and the girls asked about the boys. Everyone wanted to know about Kati and one or two asked about the challenges. The party was loud and festive. Especially for the Hufflepuffs, who had managed to win this year's House Cup for some reason. Many people were baffled by that outcome, but it was smoothed over with talk of the Tournament.

By the time the feast ended, Hermione was exhausted and ready for bed. She stood up from her seat and made her way up to her room, ready for some sleep. She could feel Kati moving around the castle to get closer to Hermione's room and smiled as she realized that she would always know where the dragon would be. Talk about a tracking spell.

She got to her room and got ready for bed, feeling Kati curl up for her own rest. Hermione crawled into her own bed and settled down for the night. She drifted off. Somehow, she thought she saw Sevy come into her room and kiss her forehead, but sleep was just too hard to resist. But she did have a dream of flying and something about a dragon chasing her tail. She was pretty sure those were from Kati.

**AN: I know it's been a while. No excuses. Hope you enjoyed, because we start Hermione's first year of schooling next chapter. **


	30. Chapter 30: Diagon Ally

Hermione cleared her mind. If a thought stayed too long, she pushed it aside. She emptied herself of worries and concerns. When she was completely relaxed, new feelings filled her body, making her gasp. The feelings were hers, but they weren't. A smile spread across her lips as she experienced everything Kati was feeling.

_This is odd,_ Kati's voice said in Hermione's mind.

'You're telling me,' Hermione agreed, though she continued to smile.

_It's like I'm in your body, while you're in mine, but like we're sharing them at the same time. Was this what Hagrid meant when he talked to us about mental connecting?_ Kati asked.

Hagrid had ordered as many books about dragons as he could find after Hermione returned home from the tournament with Kati in tow. For the past two months, he'd asked Hermione and Kati to try every trick he read about on the bonding of humans and dragons. A lot of them had just made the two laugh when it didn't work, but this mental connection he'd recently found actually worked.

Kati and Hermione stayed silent, experiencing what it was like in the others' body, until something caught Kati's attention, and she broke away. Hermione wavered a bit at the sudden break, but snapped her eyes open and turned to where her reptilian friend was staring. The two sat on a hill that could overlook most of the Hogwarts school grounds. Walking up the hill at a relaxed and steady pace, was Sevy. He was carrying a picnic basket and a blanket thrown over his arm.

"Lunch?" Hermione guessed, smiling at him as he came closer.

He raised his hand and the blanket rose on its own, snapping straight before floating to lay flat on the grass. He sat down on it, stretching out his legs. "I brought you your favorites," he said, pushing the basket closer to Hermione.

She looked at the basket, then up at him. Tilting her head to the side, she said, "You're not the picnic type, Sevy. What's the special occasion that has drawn you from your dungeons and into the light?"

His lips twitched for a moment, as if to smile, before falling back into its usual straight line. "When you start school at the end of summer, I'll have to treat you like any other student," he said. "I just wanted to give you a few memories of me being nice so you don't take my treatment so hard."

Hermione paused. She hadn't considered how her family was going to change when she became an actual student. Before, she was a helper and the teachers treated her like an assistant. As a student, they wouldn't give her any special treatment. They'd treat her like everyone else. In Sevy's case, he would turn into Professor Snape, the Potions Master that favored only his Slytherin house. He would be easier on her if Hermione was sorted into Slytherin, but he couldn't be affectionate with her like he was now.

Sevy handed her an apple and she took it, staring at the shiny red skin. "I hadn't thought about you having to treat me differently," she said. "Probably putting that off until the last minute."

"Nene," Sevy said, using her rarely used nickname, "I want you to know that I will love you, no matter what happens."

Hermione had the apple half way to her lips, but stopped and looked at him. "Sevy," she said, "Why are you saying that? Has something happened?"

He looked at her and reached out, pulling her to his side. "No," he said. "Nothing's happened. But I'm going to be tough on you when I have to be the professor. Understand that I'm only doing it for my job and that I don't mean what I say. And I'll still love you no matter what house you get sorted into."

Hermione tilted her head back against his arm, looking into his genuine and serious eyes. "What's brought this up?" she asked. "The truth, Sevy. Please."

The pale man sighed and shifted slightly. "I want you to know because, when I was at Hogwarts, I had a muggle born friend and I said something I didn't mean when I was angry. It drove her away and I regret it every day."

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked.

Sevy took a deep breath, sounding shaky, and said, "She married one of the boys that use to torment me during school, had a child, and was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

It took only a second for Hermione to connect the pieces with the knowledge from her books. "You were friends with Lily Potter?"

"She was Lily Evans when I first knew her," Sevy explained. "We were good friends for the first few years, though she was in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin. Then James Potter and his friends started to pick on me and James flirted with Lily. She started to spend more time with them, though it was to argue with what they were doing. I fell into a bad crowd and that didn't help anything. One day, Potter and his group held me upside down on the lawn in front of everyone. I was angry and frustrated and, when Lily stepped in to make them stop, embarrassed. I said something I shouldn't have and...That's when she stopped being my friend."

"What did you call her?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Sevy paused and cleared his throat. "I called her...a mudblood." Hermione flinched at the word. "I didn't mean it, but I couldn't apologize."

Hermione sat through the story and swallowed hard around the tears she felt start to form for her poor Sevy. But she wouldn't pity his younger self and the mistake he'd had. She quickly used her sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"The point of this," Sevy said when he saw her trying to hold back tears, "is to let you know that I may something mean and harsh, but I don't mean it." He swallowed and said, "You're like my own daughter, Nene. The daughter I would have loved to have."

Hermione smiled up at him and couldn't stop the tears stop this time. They slid down her cheeks at the emotions between the two, and wrapped him in a tight embrace. She felt him tense with surprise, but he quickly recovered and returned the hug, drawing her close. It felt just like she imagined hugging a parent would be like. Sevy _was_ her father, even if they weren't blood related. He'd been there for her and loved her, though he didn't say it as often as she'd like. But it made it just that much sweeter when he did say those words.

"I love you, too, Sevy," she said, her voice muffled from where she pressed her face into his robes. She smelled the burning scent of potions and the different ingredients he stored in his classroom. It mixed with his own smell. This was home.

Kati purred and the two slowly broke away, looking at the dragon. She had her head resting on her paws, but was watching the witch and wizard having their moment. Her eyes quickly darted to the picnic basket, though, when she found that she'd been caught staring.

Hermione chuckled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She looked at Sevy and saw him busying himself with the basket, though she could see that he hadn't wiped away all of his tears. She turned her attention to the goodies in the basket and didn't say anything about it for the rest of the day. She just enjoyed her time with her...father. It felt really good to call him that.

The last month of summer was a whirlwind of teachers trying to get their lessons in order, their classrooms supplied, and last minute preparations for the students' return. Hermione, having found that meditating with Kati for a few hours a day helped strengthen their bond and lengthen the time that they could be separated without anxiety, helped where she could when not busy with her dragon 'training'. When she wasn't doing that, she was fretting over her first year as an official student.

She'd be living in the dorms of her house, going to classes with the other witches and wizards, and, best of all, she would get to see Draco every day. He'd shown up only a few times through the summer when he could get away from his mother's choice of a nanny. Hermione had never met the nanny, but Draco never said anything nice about her.

Draco was just as excited to start school as Hermione was. He was confident they would rule the Slytherin first years together, eventually ruling the entire house by their seventh years. Hermione would laugh when he talked about his plan, happy to see him energetic and enthused about his house. She'd known all the houses in her years of living at Hogwarts and, because of that association and the exposure to everything, secretly feared that she may not be sorted into the house she wanted. What if she was sorted into Gryffindor and Draco into Slytherin? Though they were very secure in their relationship, the house rivalries would put strain on them at times. Of course, she didn't relay any of her fears to anyone. Kati knew, but that was due more to the fact that the two of them had the ability to slip into the others' conscious.

During her times of worry, her fingers would reach for the silver snake ring she'd received on her birthday so long ago. She always wore it on her middle finger on her right hand and would twist it when worried or deep in thought. It helped her to gather her thoughts.

A few weeks before school was to start, Hagrid stood in the Great Hall. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes with the heal of her palm. "Is it necessary to get up this early to go shopping for schools supplies?" she asked.

"It is if we're picking up someone else join us," Hagrid said, shifting his pink umbrella in his hand as he reached out and pulled her close to his side.

Hermione yawned again and shook her head. "It's not even morning," she said. "It's a few minutes to midnight. Who do we need to pick up?"

Hagrid chuckled and raised his umbrella. "Harry Potter," he said.

Hermione's head snapped up at the news, her eyes widening, before she felt the pull behind her navel as they apparated. The next thing she knew, rain was pelting her back. She was glad she'd grabbed her rain cloak as she pulled the hood up. Hagrid banged his fist on a raggedy door and, on the third bang, the door fell in. Hermione jumped, but quickly slipped into what looked like a stone lighthouse. She stepped to the side so Hagrid could put the door back up on its hinges.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Hermione looked up from under her hood and saw an over fed man pointing a gun at Hagrid as a skinny woman cowered behind him and held on to a smaller over fed boy. Hermione had read about guns and learned about them from some of her muggle born friends, and she was pretty sure the man was holding it wrong. Shouldn't it be pressed against his shoulder?

"Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hagrid said, shaking the rain from his coat. He didn't seem to have a worry about having the gun pointed at him.

"Get out," the man said, waving the gun at Hagrid.

"Not without Harry," Hagrid said. He turned to a small boy with messy black hair, large glasses, and a lightning bolt scar peaking out from under his bangs. Hermione almost gasped as she realized that this was, indeed, Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"What do you want with me?" the boy asked, shaking slightly.

"First of all, to wish you a happy birthday," Hagrid said. He reached into his large coat and pulled out a box, handing it to Harry. The boy took it and opened it, staring down at a slightly squashed cake with bad writing on the top in icing. Hermione knew it was Hagrid's handiwork. He had never been good at making sweets. The boy, though, looked at it in wonder as if it were the best thing in the world.

Having had many cakes and birthdays celebrated, Hermione knew the joy of having others think of her on her special day. But, by the way Harry stared at the cake, it was clear that he had never had a birthday celebrated before. How could his family allow that to happen? Her gaze shifted to the muggles and glared at them, though they had yet to realize she was there.

"The second is to take you to get your supplies for school," Hagrid said, brining Hermione's attention back to the situation at hand.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up. He seemed confused.

"You did get your Hogwarts letter, right?" Hagrid said. "We've been sending them to you for a while."

"What-"

Hermione stepped into the light and said, "Have you seriously not been told? Harry, you're a wizard. A fairly famous one, at that."

Everyone turned to her, then, and she resisted the urge to blush at the attention, keeping her gaze on Harry.

"I'm a...what?" Harry asked, surprise in his voice.

"A wizard," Hagrid said, taking over. "Your parents were well known in the Wizarding World, Harry. They went to Hogwarts, and now you will, too."

"No," the skinny woman said, speaking for the first time. "I will not allow him to go to that school and become a freak like his mother."

Harry turned to the woman. "You said my parents died in a car crash," he said.

"A car crash," Hagrid said, giving the muggles a stern look. "Lily and James Potter were the greatest people I ever knew. You told him it was a car crash?"

Hermione saw his grip tighten on his umbrella and she reached out, touching one of his large fingers. He relaxed, but she knew that he was still tense. She turned to Harry and smiled. "Hello, Harry," she said. "My name is Hermione. I'm here to help Hagrid take you shopping for supplies. Ready to go?" Harry stared at her before slipping on his shoes and grabbing his coat.

"I forbid it," the man said, growing red in the face.

"You don't have a say," Hagrid said. "Harry will go to Hogwarts and he will learn under one of the greatest wizards of all time; Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks!" the man yelled.

Hermione felt anger rise up in her at the insult to Albus, but Hagrid was the one to react first. He raised the tip of his umbrella up, pointing it at the man. "Never...insult...Albus Dumbledore...in front of me!" he said, the threat very real in his voice.

The man started to whimper and Hermione was tempted to let Hagrid teach him a lesson. But Albus would be upset if something bad happened. Hermione stepped forward and said, "He's not worth it, Hagrid. Come one. We have a long day ahead of us." Hagrid paused for a bit before lowering his umbrella.

Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Do you have everything?" He nodded and Hagrid grabbed both of the kids' shoulders.

When their feet dropped down from apparating, they were standing in front of a shabbily painted door with a sign above reading 'Leaking Cauldron'.

Harry stumbled slightly and took a deep breath in. "What was that?" he asked.

"Apparation," Hermione said, taking in her own deep breath. "It takes a while to get use to."

Hagrid pushed the door open and said, "Remember to stay close to me, you two." They walked into the dark room and conversation stopped when the patrons realized who had stepped in.

"Merlin's beard," an elder wizard said, the first to speak and closest to the door. "It's Hogwarts Hermione and Harry Potter." Those few words had almost every witch and wizard rushing forward to shake their hands or say a few words.

Hermione was use to this reaction, but she saw Harry start to stiffen and shy away slightly. He wasn't use to the popularity. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to her side. Hagrid managed to get them through the crowd and out to the back, where he stopped in front of a brick wall. He tapped a few bricks with his umbrella tip. The combination had the wall folding back on itself and Hermione smiled at Harry's expression. She'd had something similar to it the first time she'd come here, too.

The first stop was Gringots. Hagrid stepped up to the desk and the goblin asked for their keys. Since the trolly had limited room and Hermione didn't have a need to visit the vault to get money, as Sevy had already given her enough money for her things, she waited in the lobby as the other two disappeared from sight.

She busied herself with looking over her list of supplies and rereading her Hogwarts letter. It was only a ruse for those watching. In truth, she was reaching out for Kati's connection. She felt the connection instantly and relaxed at the warm sensation of them connecting. All too soon, though, Hagrid and Harry returned. She smiled at them and they went to their first stop. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Can I ask you a question, Hermione?" Harry asked as they walked down the street.

"Sure," she said, waving to a few students she knew.

"How do you know so many people? And why did that man back there call you Hogwarts Hermione."

"That was two questions," Hermione said, smiling. "Lucky for you, the answers are similar. I am called Hogwarts Hermione because, like yourself, I am famous. I was found at the age of two and brought to Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore. I have lived there ever since, but I have no known last name. For the past few years, I have come to know many good friends who attended the school."

Harry was silent for a moment. "What about your parents?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she said, turning to look at him. "I never knew them."

"Does Dumbledore know them?" Harry asked.

"I...don't know," Hermione said. "I've never thought of asking Albus about them. I may do that one day. But, right now, we need to get you some robes."

The group stopped outside of a boutique looking shop that displayed robes in the windows.

"I'll take care of Harry," Hermione said to Hagrid, knowing that he was too big for the shop.

"Right," he said, looking at the door. "I'll get us some ice cream, then. Have fun."

When Hermione and Harry stepped into the shop, Madam Malkin looked up from examining a robe another person was wearing on top of a stool. Her face brightened when she saw Hermione and she stepped forward, giving the girl a quick tight squeeze.

"Hello, darling," she said, smiling down at her. "You're here for school robes, yes? Oh, I remember when you first came into the shop and now you're starting your first year. Excited?"

"Very much so, Madam Malkin," Hermione said, grinning up at the woman in her signature mauve robes. Hermione turned to Harry, who had smoothed his hair over his scar. "This is my friend Harry. He's starting school, too, and needs robes."

"Of course," Madam Malkin said, smiling at Harry. "Step up on a stool and we'll get you all set." Turning, she waved her hand and two other stools appeared. Hermione stepped up onto one while Harry stepped on the other.

Instantly, two assistants appeared and started tailoring the robes that had suddenly appeared on the two students-to-be. Hermione was finished in a few seconds. Her measurements were already on record and were altered slightly to her current size. She stepped down from the stool and smiled at Harry, who was still getting measured.

She looked over at the person Madam Malkin had been working with before they'd entered. A smile spread across her face as she saw Draco studying himself in the mirror. He turned to see how the robe fit him in the back and Hermione giggled. Draco turned, ready to snap at whoever had laughed at him, but stopped when he saw her.

"It's not nice to laugh," he said, smirking at her.

Hermione smiled. "You are such a girl," she said.

"Says the girl who spends a good half our working on straightening your hair alone," he quipped back, stepping down from the stool.

"You want that frizzy mess back?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco made a brief face and she said, "I thought not. Besides, you spend just as much time on that gelled style you like."

Draco raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He ran his gaze over her. "You look good in wizard robes," he said.

"I believe they're called witch robes when on a girl," she said. Her smile widened. "But thank you. You look quite dashing in yours."

"Of course," Draco said. "Malfoys look good in anything."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. Someone cleared their throat and Hermione turned to see that Harry was done with his measurements. "Oh, where are my manners," she said. "Draco, this is Harry. Harry, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Hi," Harry said, extending his hand to the blond. Draco paused for a moment before shaking the hand.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Draco said. "I hope Hermione's been nice to you. She's mean sometimes."

"I am not," Hermione said, lightly smacking his arm with the back of her hand. Draco made a dramatic 'oof' sound, though he smiled at her.

Harry smiled slightly and said, "She's been really nice. I'm new to all of this."

Draco blinked slowly and looked at Hermione for a moment before turning back to him. "You wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter, would you?" he asked. Harry stilled. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. The gossip will start to spread."

"What gossip?" Harry asked.

"The more people see you two together, the more they're going to think you two are a couple," Draco said.

Hermione smiled softly at his barely audible tone of dislike in his voice at the idea. "Why, Draco Malfoy," she said. "Are you jealous?"

He straightened his shoulders and said, "Certainly not," he said. "I firmly believe that you would never-"

Hermione started to giggle and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. "Sorry," she said when he shot her a look. "I just can't help but smile when I see you get defensive about me. It's cute."

Harry looked between the two of them, the cogs in his head working to put things together. "Are you two dating?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Going on 5 years," she said.

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow," he said.

A tapping at the window had the three of them turning to see Hagrid holding a few melting cones in his hands. "We better get along if we want to have all of our things," Hermione said, pulling off her measuring robe. "Then we have to set you up in a room until school starts."

"How about one of my rooms?" Draco asked. Hermione and Harry turned to him. "I have too many to care for," Draco quickly said. "And everyone should have the experience of riding the Hogwarts Train to school. Both of you can stay."

"Really?" Hermione said. "You'd do that for us? Your mother won't mind?"

"Mother's off at another meeting somewhere in Italy," Draco said. "She said it was alright if I had a few friends over until school started."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Pulling back, she said, "Can't wait. We'll all head over after shopping."

"Is that an invitation to join you?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Are you turning it down?" Hermione asked, smirking right back.

Draco shook his head and the three of them left the shop to continue their shopping. Hagrid bought Harry a white owl named Hedwig and Hermione bought him a book about his parents. She promised to tell him everything she knew about them when the three of them returned to Draco's place, but the book would provide a few things she may not know or have forgotten. Draco and Harry seemed to talk more as the day went on. Which was good, because it distracted the boys from the looks and stares of almost everyone they passed. It wasn't every day that one saw the heir to the Malfoy fortune, a half giant, Hogwarts Hermione, and The-Boy-Who-Lived walking down the street. It sounded like a bad joke ready to happen.

Ollivanders wand shop was their last stop. As they walked in, Mr. Ollivander, a pale eyes, white haired man, looked up from his book on the counter and smiled. "Ah, new students," he said. "Here for new wands. Except for you, I think, Ms. Hermione. Yours is still in working order?"

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander," Hermione said, pulling it out from her sleeve.

The man reached out and slid a finger down the side. "Yes, yes," he mumbled. "Very good." He turned to Draco and Harry. "You, gentlemen, are looking for wands. Yes, let me take a few measurements, shall I?"

A magic measuring tape appeared and started to take random measurements of both boys. Hermione bit back a smile when she saw the tape measure Harry's nostrils. She didn't understand some of the measurements, but at least it wasn't like the time she'd last been in. The tape had measured back of her knees.

After a few moments, Draco was settled with a 10'' wand made of hawthorn and unicorn hair. When he'd gripped it, a soft breeze had fluttered the bottom of his robes and swooped up to flip a strand of Hermione's hair over her shoulder. Ollivander had made a comment about it being 'reasonably pliant' before moving on to Harry.

His wand had taken much longer than Draco's. He'd tried every wand in the shop, finding nothing. Hermione was surprised, as she was certain that something like this rarely happened. After a while, Ollivander paused and went to the back. He returned with a black box and set it on the counter. "This this," he said.

Harry reached out and took the wand. The reaction was instantaneous. The room became lighter and a wind ruffled the hair of everyone in the shop. The air was warm with the strength of magic that suddenly appeared. Harry's eyes widened, but not as much as Ollivander's.

"Interesting," Ollivander mumbled. "11'', made of holly, with a core of a Phoenix feather. A fine wand. A powerful wand." After a few more mumbles and head movements, Ollivander packed up the wands and the three left the shop. They said goodbye to Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron before the three kids flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

It had been a long day, even longer for Harry, who had been introduced to an entirely new world in one day, so no one protested going to bed early. Draco had a house elf show Harry to a room, but he walked Hermione to a guest room himself.

"You know, Draco," she said, leaning against the door frame of her room. "I think you only offered us your place because you wanted me here."

"That's true," he said. "I can admit that I missed you, but not with others around. I don't want it to get around."

Hermione chuckled. "As long as you're not a jerk, I can live with you trying to be all big and tough," she said. She reached out and slid a hand down the front of his clothes. "But I do appreciate you letting Harry stay here. I didn't want to take him back to those awful family members he lives with. They were just..." She shook her head and forced herself not to grit her teeth in anger. "I could see enough to know that he's better off away from them for a while."

"He's an interesting one, I'll give him that," Draco said. "And it doesn't hurt to help the famous Harry Potter."

"Just like it doesn't hurt to be dating Hogwarts Hermione?" she said, smiling at him.

"I have no qualms about that," he said. He leaned in and gently kissed her. "Good night, Hermione," he whispered against her lips.

"Good night, Draco," she said, smiling at him as they pulled away from one another. They parted ways for the night, falling into relaxing slumber.

**AN: I took a couple of liberties to the scenes, but I know I haven't been the best writer when it comes to getting this story out to you, readers.**

**Bob: You can say that again.**

**Me: Ugh. Why did you have to show up? You've been absent most of the Authors Notes on this story. Now that I think about it, you've been flaking out on the other stories, too.**

**Bob: It's not my fault that I angered Gunny and he made me do low crawls in a sand pit and run laps while having gerbil eating mice chase me. That is one crazy gerbil.**

**Me: Oh, that's right. I forgot that there were other Imaginary Gerbils.**

**Bob: I know! It was suppose to be just me. Now I'm not special anymore.**

**Me: Oh, you'll always be my favorite, Bob. **

**Bob: Really? You will? (Eyes go wide)**

**Me: Of course. You get the best distance when I use my baseball bat. The other gerbils can't go the same distance.**

**Bob: Awwww. That is so sweet...Wait a minute. That's a bad thing.**

**Me: Is it? (looking innocent)**

**Bob: …...Is it? (Confused)**

**Me: Thanks for reading, guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31: Sorting

Draco, Harry, and Hermione spent the last few weeks before school at the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa wasn't around a lot, but she would always smile at them whenever she was at home and saw her son with his friends. Hermione and Draco tried to teach Harry a few things about the wizarding world and they made another trip to Diagon Ally pick up their finished robes. Harry's needed to be slightly adjusted because he'd been filled out at the Manor. Apparently, the Dursleys hadn't feed him as they should have.

Harry slowly warmed up to having people around that didn't want to hurt him or think he was worth nothing. Hermione was patience and smiles whenever she answered his questions about the wizarding world, no matter how simple or stupid the question may be. According to Draco's snorts, Harry had asked quite a few, but Hermione would jab her elbow into his stomach and send him a look. Harry would then smile, happy that someone stood up for him. Now, Draco wasn't a bad guy; he was fun, in fact, but he sometimes stuck his food in his mouth. Hermione, though, had no problem correcting him when he did this. The two would 'glare' at one another, then burst into laughter. Harry had never seen a relationship like that. It was nice.

The weeks passed quickly, but Harry barely noticed. Hermione taught him about the wizarding world and a few things about what they would be learning at Hogwarts, and Draco taught him about flying and Quidditch, using some practice brooms to get him use to being of the ground, as they only hovered a few feet above the yard and gardens. Hermione wasn't too thrilled with flying, which Draco found hilarious for some reason. When Harry asked what was so funny, Draco would only shake his head as he laughed and Hermione would frown at her boyfriend before changing the subject. It didn't take long for the three to become fast friends.

The day finally came for them to leave for Hogwarts. Their trunks were all packed, Draco and Harry's owls were in their cages, and the house elves had packed a few sweets for them. Harry had found that Draco and his mother didn't have the closest relationship, but when Narcissa had announced that she would be taking the morning off from her busy schedule to take them to the train station, the look on Draco's face said that he appreciated the gesture.

The small group made it to the station fifteen minutes before the train was suppose to leave, giving their things over to the porters who put them away. Harry looked around at everything, trying to take it all in before they had to leave. Narcissa bent over slightly and smoothed the shoulders of Draco's cape. "You'll be sure to study," she said.

"If I don't, then Hermione will make sure I do so," Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded when Narcissa looked her way. "I'll make sure he doesn't slack in his classes," she said.

Narcissa nodded. "Hermione, would you mind giving me a moment with my son?" she asked.

Hermione saw the look in Mrs. Malfoy's eyes. "Yes, ma'am," she said. She looped her arm with Harry's. "We'll grab a car. See you on board, Draco. Bye, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione turned and led Harry onto the train, walking though the crowded corridor.

A few people stop and turned to stare at the two, the murmuring following them as they continued toward the back of the train. Hermione found a compartment that wasn't full and slid the door open. She took a seat and pulled the strap of her satchel over her head, setting the bag next to her. Harry sank into the cushions and looked out the window.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked, reaching into her bag for two apples.

Harry took the one she offered and rolled it between his hands. "Yeah," he said. "I've learned so much about a world I didn't even know. I just ran through a brick wall to get to a platform that doesn't exists to the outside world. Not to mention that a few weeks ago, I learned that my parents were some of the biggest fighters in a Wizard World. It's...a lot to take in."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. "Take your time," she said. "It's a lot to take in, but you'll grow use to it."

Harry smiled and nodded, looking out the window.

Draco watched Hermione walk onto the train and turned to his mother. She smiled at him and said, "Draco, I know I don't say it very often, but I do love you."

Draco blinked, surprised to hear those words from his mother. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Are you okay?" His mother wasn't one for emotional moments. Maybe she was sick or something.

Narcissa chuckled and shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm fine and healthy. It's just that this is your first day of school. It makes a parent realize their children are growing up...I just wish your father was here. He'd be so proud of you carrying on the Malfoy legacy."

Draco swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. "So do I," he said. He'd never known his father, but his moving picture hung in the Manor. It had the same memories and mannerisms of his father, or so his mother had told him once when she'd found him talking to the picture. She'd done that so she didn't truly lose him. Whenever he asked how he died, Narcissa would go very quiet and change the subject. He figured she would tell him in time.

Narcissa blinked away a few tears and smiled again. "I want you to do something for me, if you can," she said.

"What?" Draco asked. His mother rarely asked him for anything. This just added to the oddness of her behavior.

"I want you to look after Hermione and Harry," she said in a low voice. "I can't tell you why right now, but make sure you all stick together."

"Mother," Draco said, "I don't understand. What-" The train's whistle blew, cutting him off.

Narcissa pulled him into a hug and said, "If anything happens, get Severus. He'll know what to do." She pulled away and smiled at him before giving him a gentle nudge toward the train.

Draco climbed onto it, giving his mother one last strange look, and made his way through the train to the back, where he knew Hermione liked to sit. It wasn't hard to find her and Harry. They sat opposite each other, munching on red apples. He sank down next to Hermione, who smiled up at him as the train started to move.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

He nodded and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Just a few words on keeping my grades up and upholding the Malfoy legacy," he said.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out another apple for him, but Draco shook his head. She put it back, slipping the bag to her feet. The compartment door opened and everyone looked up at a boy with flaming red hair and too large robes. He flushed slightly as he realized the car wasn't as empty as he'd thought. "Sorry," he said, "but the rest of the train's full. Do you mind if I ride in here?"

"Not at all," Harry said.

The boy closed the door and sat down. "I'm Ron," he said.

"Weasley, right?" Hermione said. "I've heard about you from your brothers."

"You know my brothers?" Ron asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah," she said. "Fred and George are a riot. I still have all the pranks they gave me for my birthday last year."

"Birthday?" Ron said, confusion passing over his features. After a moment, clarity hit. "You're Hogwarts Hermione," he said.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I like to be called Hermione, though. This is Draco Malfoy."

Ron turned his attention to him and paused for a moment. "Hi," he said with little enthusiasm.

Draco looked like he was about to snap at the redhead, but Hermione put a hand on his knee, quieting him with a look. She turned back to Ron and said, "This is Harry."

Ron turned to Harry and his eyes widened. "Blood hell," he said. "You're Harry Potter. They said you were on the train."

"Word gets around fast, it seems," Harry said, smiling slightly.

"You're a big deal," Hermione reminded him. "Word's going to spread."

"My brothers tell me a lot about you," Ron said, turning to Hermione.

She chuckled. "I don't know if that's a compliment or a warning," she said.

His face turned red. "I meant it as a compliment," he said.

The door opened again and an elderly lady popped her head in. "Anything off the trolly, dears?"

Hermione bit into her apple, content with her snacks and Ron raised a sandwich, looking at it with disappointment. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of coins. "We'll take the lot," he said. The woman smiled and handed them their sweets before moving on. "Dig in," Harry said.

Ron paused a moment before picking up a chocolate frog. Draco picked up a box of Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans. There was silence for a few moments in the compartment as the boys grabbed their sweets.

Hermione watched them munch on their treats and bit into her apple. She liked candy, but just looking at all the sweets Ron was eating, and the rate he was scarfing everything down, made her sweet tooth start to ache. She had to look away when he stared on the licorice wands. She finished her apple and tossed the core out the train window before reaching for her bag. Something furry ran across the palm of her hand and she jumped, squeaking in surprise.

The boys turned to her. "Something ran across my hand," she said. Something brushed against her ankles and she drew her legs up, squeaking again.

Harry slid down to the floor and looked under the seat as Hermione slid closer to Draco. After a few moments, Harry came back up with a scraggly rat in his hands. "What-"

"Scabars," Ron said. He grabbed the rat and shook a finger at it. "Stupid rat. Don't do that." He slipped the rodent into his robe pocket.

"That's your familiar?" Draco asked, a slight sneer appearing on his lips.

"He's a family familiar," Ron said. "He was my brothers'."

"Why isn't he in a cage or something?" Draco said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"I can't put him in a cage," Ron said. "He's like family."

"That rat just scared my girlfriend," Draco said, his brow furrowing.

Ron's gaze darted between Hermione and Draco before dropping down to his arm around he waist. Realization appeared in his eyes and he frowned. "Then maybe she shouldn't be such a scaredy witch," he said.

"What did you say, you-" Draco started, leaning forward.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back against the seat. "It's alright, Draco," she said. "Ron's just defensive about his rat."

"He called you-"  
"I know what he called me," she said. "I was only startled. It's nothing."

Draco turned to her, unbelieving that she would just fold like that. "He shouldn't talk to you like that," he said.

"Maybe he's not a morning person, Draco," she said. "Did you think of that?"

"I'm not," Ron said, bringing their attention to him. "I didn't mean to snap. Mornings are not my thing."

Draco glared at him, but settled back into his seat, popping another bean into his mouth. Harry started to ask about Ron's family and what the boy liked to do; anything to ease the tension in the car. After a while, Hermione joined in and then Draco, once he'd calmed down. They were laughing as the train pulled into the station.

They pulled on their robes and Hermione grabbed her bag, slipping the strop over her shoulder. Draco took Hermione's hand as they left the train and were swallowed by the other students. Harry and Ron stayed close to them until they heard a booming voice call over the crowd, "First years! First years this way!" Hagrid towered over the students and waved his lantern a bit. The group pushed their way toward him and smiled up at his bushy beard.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry called up to the giant man.

"Harry," he said. "Hermione. Draco. Good to see you." He looked up at the rest of the first years that had crowded around him. "All right. To the boats."

The boat ride over was a new experience for Hermione, as she had never had the chance to be on the magical water crafts spelled to take them to the castle. Draco had taken the seat next to her in the boat and smiled at her when they saw Hogwarts lit up from the water. This was the beginning of their new lives as students. Their hands stayed linked all the time they made their way out of the boats once they'd docked, up the path to the castle, and up the steps to the Great Hall doors, that were closed for the time being.

Mini...Professor McGonagall, now... stepped forward and addressed the first years. "In a moment, you will walk through these doors to start the sorting ceremony. Conduct yourselves accordingly. Understood?" The first years nodded and McGonagall turned to the doors. With a wave of her hand, the doors opened and she strolled in. There was a pause before Hermione took a step forward to follow her. The others followed.

As was the case for any special occasion, the Great Hall had spelled lit candles floating above the tables to spread light to all corners of the hall and illuminate the ceiling that mimicked the dark night outside the castle. The tables were set with plates and silverware, the ends empty for the new students. Hermione smiled to a lot of the students at the tables, shooting a wave to Marcus Flint, Azura, and Tessa at the Slytherin table and Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. It was good to see familiar faces.

The first years stopped at the base of the steps leading up to the teachers' tables. McGonagall stepped up next to a stool holding an old patched hat, and turned to the room. The noise silenced slowly as she pulled out a roll of parchment. "When I call your name," she said, "please come forward and be sorted." She started the calling.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand through the sorting. She smiled at him. The first years, one by one, were called and sorted. It came to Draco's name all too soon. He gave Hermione one last squeeze and walked up the steps. He turned and sank onto the stool. He wasn't there long, though, for the hat had barely touched his head before it called out 'Slytherin'. The table cheered and Hermione smiled at him when he looked her way as he walked over to his new house. He was greeted with smiles and pats on his back. Having a Malfoy in their house was certainly a treat.

"Pansy Parkinson," McGonagall called. A girl with short black hair and a round, pert nose, walked up and sat on the stool. She was there for the average three seconds and the hat called out 'Slytherin'. She walked over to the table and flashed a flirtatious smile at Draco. Hermione's eye narrowed for a brief moment. She wasn't use to other girls interested in her boyfriend.

Harry nudged her shoulder as more students were called. She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed and read the message he was sending her to relax. Harry smiled one last time before his name was called. The room fell silent as he walked up the steps and sat down on the stool. His time under the hat was longer than the others'. He tilted his head slightly and listened as if the hat was talking to him. After a few tense moments, the hat brightened and said, "Gryffindor!"

The house stood up at their table and cheered as Harry ran off to the new house. Hermione clapped with the others, smiling at him, but a thought passed through her mind. Her boyfriend and new friend were in different houses. She could only hope she was sorted into the same house as Draco, but she knew that being friends with Harry was going to be trick, even strained, at times. Slytherins and Gryffindors were famous for their rivalry.

The sorting continued and Ron, unsurprisingly, was sorted into Gryffindor, where his brothers teased him before he sat down next to a girl with brown hair that Hermione was sure her name was Lavender Brown. The two smiled shyly and turned to the rest of the group.

"Haven't seen you in a while," someone whispered next to her as another person went up.

Hermione turned her head slightly and smiled as she saw Blaise Zabini stepping next to her. There were only a few more students left to be sorted.

"Hello, Blaise," she said. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Traveling with Mother," he mumbled back. "She found a new beau or something that liked to travel. I was pulled along for the fun of it."

"Well now you're here," Hermione said. She clapped with the other students as another person was sorted into Slytherin. She watched them take a seat and saw Pansy leaning close to Draco, saying something. The girl giggled and touched Draco's sleeve. Hermione wasn't amused.

"Don't worry," Blaise said, seeing where she was looking. "He's not into those kinds of girls."

"Those kinds of girls?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to the Italian.

"Shallow, vain, ladder climbing girls," Blaise said. "His type's more along the lines of smart brunettes that live in big schools."

"Blaise Zabini," McGonagall called.

"Catch you later," he said, winking at her.

"Thanks, Blaise," she said, smiling.

Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and hopped down without a care in the world. He slid into the seat next to Pansy and shot her a flirty smile. She paused for a moment before turning her attention to the dark boy. Hermione silently thanked his diversion and looked back to the front. She was the last one to be sorted.

"Hermione," McGonagall said, her eyes growing soft. The hall was still as Hermione walked up the steps. She stared at the hat and took a deep breath before turning to face everyone, and sat down on the stool. The pressure on her head told her the hat had been lowered.

"I was wondering when I would sort you, Hermione," a voice said in her ear. "Two celebrities in one night, I am impressed. But where to put you?"

_I want to stay with Draco_, she thought to the hat. _I want to make Sevy proud._

"Anyone would want that," the hat said. "But I am reading two lives in you. Your dragon, Kati. You two are giving me an answer."

_Please,_ she thought. _I want Slytherin._

"Ah, but I read a different house for you. This is quite interesting. But if I say, it is final. Are you ready for my decision?" the hat asked. Hermione bit her lip and nodded slightly. The hat pulled itself up and called out her house to the rest of the room. "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table jumped to their feet, cheering and applauding as McGonagall lifted the hat off Hermione's head. Hermione ran down to her table, wrapping her arms around Draco when she got to the table. She pulled away and smiled at the other Slytherins, giving them quick hugs, as well. Looking up at the teachers' table, she saw Sevy smiling down at her. Or what he could afford to show as a smile in a room full of students.

They took their seats again and the feast started. A lot of Slytherins got up to congratulate her on being sorted into their house. Azula squeezed her tightly and Marcus picked her up and spun her around, ruffling her hair once he set her down. Tessa greeted her in her usual timid way, smiling when she watched Hermione pull the green barrette out of her pocket and slid it into her hair. It was better than a hair tie at times and was much cuter.

"We're in the same house," Draco said, smiling.

"Isn't it great?" Hermione said. "The hat almost put me in a different house. I had to ask to be in Slytherin."

"That's odd," Zabini said, sipping some pumpkin juice.

"The hat said that he read two lives in me and a different house. I asked for Slytherin, though," Hermione said.

"Two lives?" Zabini said.

"Kati?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione.

She nodded. "The hat said she and I were giving him an answer," she said. "Maybe she was telling him to put me in a different house?"

"It's plausible," Draco said. "No one's studied a bonded dragon for a few centuries. Anything is up in the air."

Hermione nodded. It was a pretty logical explanation.

The rest of the feast was a jolly and happy night. Hermione was eager to get to her dorm room, knowing she would never be allowed her own room for a while, and to spend the first night as a Hogwarts student. As she left the hall with her new house mates, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Sevy, who watched her walk away in the middle of the rowdy Slytherin group. She waved at him and he gave a slight wave back, a more genuine smile on his lips.

**AN: I hope you liked Hermione's sorting. I was originally going to put her in Gryffindor with Harry, but it wasn't working too well. **


	32. Chapter 32: First Day

**AN: I changed the last chapter, readers, so you may want to go back and re-read the end if you haven't already. This will work better in the long run. **

When Hermione opened her eyes, she smiled. She was not in her old room, but in a room shared with Pansy Parkinson and a few other girls. Hermione had smiled when she'd heard Pansy talking about Blaise instead of Draco and found the girl to be quite interesting. They'd stayed up late and had fallen asleep only a few hours ago. Hermione was up early because she was too excited for lessons to start. She would most likely know the material covered over the year, but it was different to be sitting at the desks than to be up helping the teacher.

She slid out of her new four poster bed and slipped into her Slytherin uniform. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled and stood taller. What a way to start her birthday. But she had to show Kati. It had been a while since she'd seen her dragon, anyway.

Hermione grabbed her school satchel, checked her hair, and ran down the stairs to the green, silver, and black common room. She headed toward the exit and, after walking through the corridors and up the stairs, she spotted Harry sitting on the steps of the main staircase. He was staring at a book, but it was clear he wasn't reading. Hermione walked over to him and leaned against the stone wall.

"Hey, Harry," she said.

He jumped and looked up. "Oh, Hermione," he said. "I didn't hear you. You're up early."

She smiled and said, "So are you. Didn't sleep well?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "The rooms are nice and everything, but..." He stopped and sighed. "This is going to sound weird," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the hat said that he had trouble sorting me," he said. "Well, in the book you gave me about my parents and what you've told me you've learned, they were Gryffindors. The Weasleys are all Gryffindors and a few other families are in houses that every one else in their family went into."

"So?" Hermione asked.

Harry licked his lips and said, "The hat said that I would do great in Slytherin, but something told me to go with a different house. I mean, I have nothing against Slytherin. You and Draco were sorted into it, so they can't all be bad like the Gryffindors said. No offense."

"None taken," Hermione said. "Not everyone is as nice as me." She raised an eyebrow. "So you're brooding because..."

"Why was I almost sorted into my parents' rival house?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, knowing Harry was having a hard time putting the pieces of his parents together. She'd given up long ago, resigning herself to the fact that she had a good life and people who loved her. Harry, on the other hand, had been living with relatives that had treated him worse than a slave. It was only natural for him to want to know who his parents were and what they were like; what he had inherited from them and how much of them was inside him.

"I can't answer that," Hermione said. "Maybe you'll learn later down the road. But I have something that may cheer you up."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm about to go see my dragon," Hermione said. "Want to come alone and meet her?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You have a dragon?" he asked.

"Well, more like she bit me and now we share a connection," she said.

"A dragon?" Harry asked. "A real dragon?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Her name is Kati. She's probably sleeping out in the Forbidden Forest." She paused for a moment. "Care to join me?"

Harry grinned. "That would be awesome," he said, picking up his school bag as he stood.

Hermione giggled and reached out to straighten his tie. "It's early, so breakfast should be served in about half an hour or so," she said. "Kati should be up. So let's go."

They left the castle and made their way toward Hagrid's hut. A large stable like stall had been built close to the edge of the Forbidden forest to give Kati a place to sleep, as well as keeping her out of the way of the normal student body. The building had been designed so Kati could shelter herself and not have to rely on someone to come out all the time to close the doors when she wanted to sleep.

Hermione walked up to the closed gates and knocked. "Kati, are you up?" she called. "I have someone I want you to meet."

There was no answer. "Maybe she went for a morning fly?" Harry asked.

_And I just got back_, Kati's voice said in Hermione's head. Hermione turned around and smiled as the beautiful rust colored dragon landed and placing her clawed wings on the ground as she sat. She'd grown since the last time Hermione had seen her. She was at her full height of 50 feet and her wings had grown stronger, the claws at the end looking sharper and deadlier than before. It might have scared others, but Kati would never harm Hermione. Their bond proved that.

Hermione stretched out her arms and Kati lowered her spiky head, allowing the small witch to wrap her arms around the dragon's thick neck. Kati tilted her head so her jaw and chin pressed into Hermione's back, her way of giving a hug. Hermione stepped back and ran a hand down Kati's cheek. Turning, she smiled at Harry, who was staring at the beast in wonder.

"Do you want to pet her?" she asked.

The boy stared at the creature before nodding and slowly walking forward. He raised his hand and Kati tilted her head, sniffing at the new human through her sharp nose. Her tongue snapped out and licked his wrist before she pressed her scaly head into his open hand. He stared before starting to smile.

"She says that she's happy to meet a new face," Hermione said.

Harry blinked at her. "You can talk to her?" he said. "I mean, you understand her. How?"

Hermione held out her arm and pulled back the sleeve of her robe to show him the crescent teeth scars on her wrist. "Last year, I came across Kati in a cave. She bit me and we became bonded. I can understand her and feel what she is feeling, just as she can do the same for me. She's part of my family, now."

The dark haired boy looked at the scars and then back to the dragon, taking the story in. "That seems like a lot for a girl to handle," he said.

Hermione chuckled. "I'm tougher than I look," she said. She looked at the clock on the tower and said, "Breakfast will be served soon. You have a free period after lunch, right? Why not come out and spend more time with Kati? Maybe, if she's in the mood, we could go for a ride."

_You'll have to bring me a few blood lamb pieces,_ Kati said, nudging Hermione's shoulder.

"I can do that," Hermione said, scratching a certain spot on the dragon's jaw. Kati purred at the attention, but it was time to head to the Great Hall.

When they entered, Hermione and Harry made their way over to their own tables after a quick wave. Hermione twisted the silver snake ring on her finger as she sat down at her usual spot. It was still early, so not many people were in the hall, but the ones that were there, waved and wished her a happy birthday.

The Weasley twins walked into the hall with their heads bowed together. It was never a good sign when they put their heads together. It was almost always followed by a prank. The twins stopped and turned to smile at her in a way that meant something was up their sleeves. They slid into the bench across from her.

"Good morning, Hermione," Fred said.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," George said.

"Good morning and thank you, Fred and George," Hermione said, taking a sip of her usual coffee. "Now, what are you two up to?"

"Who said anything," Fred said.

"About being up to something?" George finished. The twins smiled brightly.

"I know you two," Hermione said. "Whenever you have your heads together and then smile like now, I know you're up to something. You forget who use to be in on some of your pranks."

"Pranks?" Fred said.

"We didn't say anything about pranks," George said.

"But now that we're on the subject," Fred said.

"Can we borrow Kati?" George said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them. "You honestly think that I'm going to agree to handing over an Hungarian Horntail to the pranking Weasley twins? Even if I had any ability to make Kati do what I wanted that she didn't already want to do, helping in one of your pranks is probably very low on her list."

"Dragons have lists, then?" Fred said, smiling teasingly.

She gave him a small smile and shook her head, taking another sip of coffee. "What do you need a dragon for?"

"You know, you use to ask a lot less questions when you followed us around the castle, causing problems," George said.

"I also could talk my way out of almost any trouble you got us into," Hermione said. "But that can't happen anymore."

"Why?" George asked.

"Can't you just turn on the little angel charm and talk your way out of it?" Fred asked.

Hermione chuckled. "You're thinking it's a sort of spell that I can cast on McGonagall and Snape to get out of trouble," she said.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Pretty much," they said in unison as they turned back to each other.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. More people were starting to file into the hall and the Slytherins were giving the Weasley twins curious looks. "They won't see me as an angel forever, you know," Hermione said. "I have only a small handful of chances to pull that little bit of leverage out. I'm going to use it wisely."

"So you won't help us at all?" Fred asked.

Hermione smiled at the look on the twins' faces. They were planning something and seemed determined. She saw Draco coming toward her and faced the twins. "As long as you promise not to burn down the school or really hurt anyone, Kati might be willing to listen to your proposition. Just bring her a few bloodied lamb bits."

"That's it?" Fred asked.

"We just have to give her some meat and she'll do...whatever it is we want to do?" George asked.

Hermione raised a slight shoulder. "Wouldn't hurt," she said.

The twins smiled at one another and got up. "Thanks," they said in unison before going back to their table.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, dropping into the seat next to her. They watched the twins sit down at their table and put their heads together once again.

"I'm not completely sure," Hermione said. "But I'm pretty sure it's going to be a mess when all is said and done." She took another sip and turned to her boyfriend. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Draco said, putting a hand on her back and gently kissing her. "Happy birthday," he said, his lips a few inches from hers.

Hermione smiled as he pulled away. "Well," she said. "That's one way to start the morning. Is this just for today, or do I get this kind of thing every day?" She was teasing, but Draco smirked.

"If you want a morning kiss every day, I am willing to do whatever you wish," he said. "We'll start a new tradition." He leaned forward and kissed her again. Hermione reached up and cupped her fingers around the back of his neck, returning the kiss with one of her own. It had been a while since he'd properly kissed her instead of quick smooches now and then. It was nice to feel his soft lips sending sparks across her skin and down her spine.

There were a few whoops and hollers from the others in the Great Hall and Hermione smiled into their kiss. She pulled back and blushed at the cheers from other tables. Draco smirked as she took another sip of coffee. "You taste nice after drinking coffee," he said.

"As long as you don't try to steal my coffee again," Hermione said.

Draco tapped his fingers on the table and a mug of dark brew appeared next to his plate. He picked it up and tapped it with hers. "I don't need to," he said. "I've learned your tricks."

"Hopefully not all of them," she said. She raised her mug to her lips and paused, smiling for a moment. "That would be scary."

"Why's that?" Draco asked.

Hermione hadn't realized she'd said it out loud and turned to look at him. "No reason," she said. "What do your classes look like for today?"

"Potions with Snape first," he said.

"Me, too," Hermione said. "Maybe we can be partners?"

Draco smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. He was definitely feeling passionate today.

"I do hope you two aren't going to be snogging all during class," Zabini said, sitting down across from them.

Hermione looked at the tan boy. "Sorry if our kissing disturbs you," Draco said snidely.

"I believe Mr. Zabini is saying he'd rather learn potions than see the two of you locking lips," a cool voice said behind them.

Draco and Hermione turned around to find Sevy standing behind them. He was wearing his usual first day billowing robes meant to scare first years. Hermione had seen the effectiveness of Sevy's act. Sevy looked down his long nose at them and Hermione knew she was facing Snape.

"Good morning, Professor," Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. "I do hope you will manage to keep your hands off of Ms. Hermione during your potions lessons. My classroom is meant for teaching, not a place for students to indulge in public displays of affection."

"Understood, Professor," Draco said.

Snape looked at Hermione and she started to turn her ring. That was the same look Sevy gave her whenever she had done something he'd told her not to do. "Clear, Ms. Hermione?" Snape asked.

"Yes...Professor," Hermione said.

Snape's gaze dropped to the ring she turned before moving back to her gaze. Snape's wall dropped and Sevy peaked through for an instant. It made Hermione relax a bit, but she didn't change her features. Snape turned and continued on his way to the head table.

"Think you'll get use to the Snape glare?" Zabini asked.

Hermione took a breath in and turned to him with a smile. "I've been watching Snape's first year act for years," she said. "I think I'll survive."

Zabini smirked. "Sure you will," he said, grabbing some toast. "So what did the Weasleys want?"

"I think they're going to do a big prank that will end horribly," Hermione said.

The tan boy smiled. "Sounds fun," he said. "Think they could use some help?"

"Not unless you're a dragon," she mumbled behind her mug.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said. "Let's get to Potions, shall we?"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. **


	33. Chapter 33: Pranks and Potions

Hermione picked up her bag from the bench and headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Since Sanpe was still in the Great Hall, Hermione waited outside the classroom door with the rest of the students. She slipped her hand into her pocket to make sure her wand was there and felt a foreign piece of parchment. She pulled it out and opened the folded over material, reading the quickly scrawled note.

_Hermione,_

_ Thanks for letting us use Kati. To show our appreciation, we've given you a taste of one of our new products. It's a potion that increases the romantic desires between a couple. We snuck it into yours and Draco's coffee when you guys weren't looking. It'll work for a few hours, so enjoy more kisses like the one this morning. _

_ Yours in pranking,_

_ Fred and George._

Hermione stared at the note. Those two didn't. They were the reason Draco had been so affectionate a few moments ago? How could she not have seen it? She'd seen enough couples act like they had, but they'd been older. No matter how much Draco and she may be developed, they still were only 11. No way were they in 'that stage' yet.

"They did what?" Draco asked, looking over her shoulder. Hermione felt his breath against her neck and her body leaned back against him of its own accord. Draco's arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"They gave us a potion to make us more affectionate," Hermione said, staring at the note again. "I think I'm going to have Kati knock them over with her tail."

"Preferably into a wall," Draco said.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. "You don't like being affectionate with me?" she asked, feeling a moment of doubt about his feelings.

"It's not that," he said. "But I don't like being manipulated."

"Then you really shouldn't have gotten a girlfriend," Zabini said. He was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Pansy Parkinson was standing next to him, watching Draco and Hermione with curiosity.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Draco said, smirking as Hermione rolled her eyes. They'd gotten together at a time when being boyfriend and girlfriend had seemed like a game. That they'd stayed together this long was amazing.

The door to the potions classroom swung open. Snape had put it on a timer spell to open for the students even if he wasn't there yet. Everyone in the hallway filed in and took their seats. Gryffindors gravitated to one side as the Slytherins moved to the other. Caldrons were already set up and the fires underneath were lit.

Hermione set her books beside her on the table and waited. She knew Snape's routine and he'd be here in 5...4...3...2...Bam! The back door burst open and Snape glided in, his black robes billowing behind him as usual. Hermione saw a few Gryffindors and one or two Slytherins jump. She took a little pride in knowing that the trick worked for another year.

"I do not want any silly wand waving or incantations in my class," Snape said cooly. He turned when he reached the teacher's podium and his sharp eyes traveled over the class. He barely looked at Hermione, but she didn't take offense. He was in Professor mode and his voice was cold when he continued with his beginning of the year speech. Being on the receiving end of it, though, was a new experience. When it was over, Hermione had to force herself to relax her muscles that had tensed.

Snape looked over the first years again, but this time, his gaze landed on Harry Potter. No one might have seen it, but Hermione knew Snape long enough to catch how his gaze softened for a second before hardening to ice. "Mr. Potter, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked stunned. "I don't know, sir," he said.

Snape made a tsking sound. "Fame clearly isn't everything," he said. "Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry said again.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he said, once again, "I don't know, sir."

The Potions Master smirked a bit evilly. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." He paused, then turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" People scurried to pull out parchment and ink.

Hermione watched Snape give Harry one last sharp look before going to the board and writing out the potion they were to work on that day. She'd seen him grill other students, but him questioning Harry the way he did spoke of something personal. Was he imagining James Potter, Harry's father? When Sevy had told her about being bullied when he was a child, she could hear the hate and resentment for James. Was this some sort of revenge?

Class continued and Snape focused a lot of his bite on Harry and Neville Longbottom. Hermione felt bad for Neville, as the boy wasn't very good at potions and had been partnered up with a boy who repeatedly had their potions blowing up in their face. She thought his name was Seamus or something. Either way, she made a mental note to distance herself out of the boy's blast range when they had future classes.

While Draco and Hermione were brewing their potion, his hand would run over her knee under the table or brush against her own hand when they added ingredients or stirred the ladle. In normal circumstances, Hermione might have been a bit irritated with Draco trying to have some sort of contact with her while she was working hard not to mess up her potion, but the potion the Weasleys had slipped her was making her blush and send Draco flirtatious glances. They probably looked like love sick idiots. Zabini thought so because he'd make soft gagging sounds when Snape wasn't around. Hermione didn't mind having the 'romantic' feelings being boosted, but she'd rather them happen on their own when she was older and not in Potions class on the first day of school with their godfather walking around the classroom. Kati, on the other hand, was laughing in the back of Hermione's mind. This was really amusing for the overgrown lizard.

Snape dismissed them from class and Hermione was grateful to get out of class. Despite their subtlety, it was a fair presumption that Snape had seen Draco and Hermione's touching. That just added to Kati's amusement and Hermione's embarrassment.

"I'm going to smack those twins," she grumbled as she made her way up to Transfiguration. Draco had run back to the dorms for something that might be an antidote, leaving Hermione to go on ahead to class.

"What?" Zabini teased. "Not enjoying your 'romantic desires'? Draco seemed to be enjoying himself."

Hermione shot him a look. "It must be affecting me differently," she said. "I'm just getting upset that they pulled this trick on me."  
"And here we thought you'd thank us," George said, popping up around the corner. He was grinning like a satisfied cat.

Hermione looked up at him before landing a solid kick to his shin. "After all the pranks we pulled, you're turning against me?"

"It was all in fun," George said, grabbing his wounded limb. "I thought you and Draco could use a boost in the romance department."

"You do realize that 11 year olds don't act like that, right?" she said sternly.

"You can't blame us for trying," Fred said, popping up on her other side. He looked at his twin and laughed. "She got you?"

Hermione turned to him and landed a kick on his shin, giving the twins matching bruises. Fred grabbed his leg and leaned against the wall. "You deserved that," she said. "Pull another prank and I'll knock your heads together."

The twins look at each other and burst into laughter. "You're so cute when you get angry," Fred said.

"But truce," George added. "No more pranks."

"Good," Hermione said. "How long with this last? Is there an antidote?"

The twins stood up, but didn't put any weight on their wounded legs right away. "It's a prototype," George said.

"Just pull on your left ear three times," Fred said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them. "Really?" she asked. "That simple?" The twins grinned and nodded in unison. She sighed and tugged on her ear. The pressure and emotion she'd felt all morning faded until she felt like her old self. She looked up and shook her head. "Have fun with Kati."

"You're still letting us talk to her?" George said, excitedly straightening her shoulders.

"She thought your joke was really funny," Hermione said unenthusiastically. "Use that and she might help you with whatever it is you want. But I didn't say anything." She pushed past the twins and made her way into the Transfiguration classroom.

"You've got some weird friends," Zabini said, sitting down next to her.

She nodded. "But it's never boring," she said.

Draco slid into the seat next to her as a tabby cat jumped onto the teacher's desk. Hermione knew that it was Professor McGonagall, but kept it to herself. She didn't want to ruin the surprise. She leaned close to Draco and whispered the antidote in his ear. He looked at her funnily, but did as she asked and his eyes widened.

"Stupid, I know," she said. He nodded and opened his book.

Class started and everyone took their seats, though they looked around for the teacher. After a few moments, the tabby jumped off the desk and shifted into McGonagall. The first years stared, mouths wide open.

**AN: Sorry it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	34. Chapter 34: Flying Lessons

_Dear Diary,_

_ Despite being pranked by the Weasley twins and Neville's cauldron exploding, today was pretty good. Being behind the student desks is really different than helping with classes. When I was helping with classes, I had to look after books and other teaching material, helping here and there. It was kind of like being an assistant. Being the student, though, I'm being taught and expected to pay attention. I've been doing these classes for years, so I know a lot of the material for the first years, as well as some of the older years. Because of this, classes were kind of boring and repetitive. _

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts was interesting, though, but that might be because Professor Quirell is back from his trip. He's developed a nasty stutter, so the class is slow going, but informative. It's odd, his stutter. Last year, he didn't have it. I wonder what he saw on his trip to make him get all squirrelly. He was odd to begin with, though. He was teaching Muggle Studies last year and had only taken over the DADA position this year. But that wasn't what made him off. I can't really tell what puts me off about him, but I'm sure that they wouldn't hire anyone inappropriate at Hogwarts._

_ I'm a little disappointed that Sevy wasn't appointed to that position. He was really looking forward to taking that spot and he could have done a really great job. Well, he'll probably get another chance if the curse of the DADA spot is true. No one stays there for more than a year. Then again, maybe Sevy shouldn't take the position. _

_ This afternoon, during a free period, I had tea with Hagrid. Harry was there, so I got to learn about his first day at school. He thinks Sevy is out to get him. In a way, I guess he is. I wanted to tell Harry about Sevy's past with Lily Evans, but it's not my story to tell. Sevy sure as Merlin isn't going to tell him, I know that. But, apparently, Harry's scar started to hurt when he saw Sevy staring at him. It's weird, but maybe it's in his mind. Sevy can have a very imposing stare. _

_ The tea with Hagrid went well besides that and Ron being there, too. That ginger really doesn't seem to like me. Strange, since the rest of his family really like me. During the entire tea, he barely said a few words to me except to pass him something. I don't think I did anything to offend him. I should probably ask him. Or maybe he was just wary of Fang. He can be scary when you first meet him. Especially when he runs out of the hut, charging right at you. But he's such a sweetheart. _

_ Oh, and on an interesting note, Gringots was broken into the day we were there with Harry. Unbelievable, I know! But the strangest part is that Harry says the vault that had been broken into was the one he and Hagrid had been at the day we'd been there. Vault 713 or something. Spooky._

_ Zabini's yelling up the girls' dorm stairs that we should get a move on for dinner. I don't see why he couldn't have gotten a girl to come get us. Boys. Well, I guess I'll write later._

Hermione closed her book and slid it under her pillow. Pansy finished brushing her short hair and the two of them made their way down to the common room. Zabini was leaning against the wall next to the stairs.

"Finally," he said.

"You could have just sent a girl to get us instead of yelling," Pansy said.

"Would you have moved any faster?" he asked.

Pansy shrugged. "Probably not," she said. "But it would have been nicer."

"Must be an Italian thing," Hermione said, walking past so he wouldn't see her smile. She looked around and furrowed her brow. "Where's Draco?"

"You mean the other love bird?" Zabini said, smiling as she shot him a look. "He's already up in the Great Hall. He's got some news for you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask, knowing Zabini would want the surprise, whatever it was, to stay secret for now. Instead, the trio walked out of the dungeons and to the hall. People were already sitting and enjoying their dinner. A few waved to Hermione as she passed and she waved back, exchanging a few pleasantries. It seemed a lot of people had had a really good first day.

The Slytherin trio sat down at the table and Hermione smiled at Draco. He looked up from his conversation with two rough looking boys, and gave her a one armed hug, which she returned, then said, "I've got some news."

"Zabini said as much," she said, taking in his excitement. "What is it?"

"We have flying lessons with the Gryffindors tomorrow," he said.

Hermione paled a little. "Flying?" she said, licking her lips nervously. "You mean as in with brooms?"

"That's what wizards generally use to fly," Pansy said. "Don't you like flying?"

"I like flying fine," Hermione said. "It's flying on brooms I don't like."

Zabini and Draco laughed, drawing the attention of some of the other table members. They looked away smiling when they saw Hermione smacking her boyfriend's shoulder. "It's not funny," she said.

"It's hilarious," Draco said, watching her smack his shoulder. "You have no problem flying on a Pegasus and a Hungarian Horned Tail, but can't bring yourself to fly a broom."

"Brooms are just pieces of wood," Hermione said. "Kati's a breathing creature that I can at least communicate with. Wood doesn't listen. Not a word from you, Zabini." She shot the last at the Italian, who had been about to say something.

"What?" he said defensively. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"You were going to make a smart aleck comment," Hermione said. "I've been around you long enough to know that." The boy smiled, but he didn't say anything.

Draco took Hermione's hand and ran a thumb over her knuckles. "You'll be fine," he said. "I'll be right there to make sure you don't break a bone or something." She smiled softly at him before nodding. "I am the best flyer there is, you know." The last comment made her roll her eyes. Being humble was something Draco had trouble with. That, or his definition was extremely different.

"Haven't you had a flying lesson before?" Pansy asked. "I mean, you live here. Wouldn't you have learned by now?"

"Flying?" Marcus Flint said from down the table a bit. "The last time Hermione got on a broom, she was sitting behind Oliver Wood from Gryffindor because he thought she'd enjoy it. From what I hear, she latched on and nearly broke the guy's back." The table laughed and Hermione turned red. Oliver had forgiven her, but had also suggested that she keep to the winged animals or on the ground.

"You at least need to know the basics of flying," Draco said. He squeezed her hand. "You'll do fine."

Hermione stared at him, then nodded. He was right. She was making a big deal over nothing. Flying wasn't that scary and she really did have no problem flying. It was just the method of flying she wasn't a fan of.

She turned to her dinner and let everyone's account of their first days flow over her. Flying wasn't going to be so hard.

•••••

Hermione stood out in the court yard with the Slytherins and Gryffindors, waiting for Madam Hooch to show up. She kind of wished the teacher wouldn't show up so she wouldn't have to fly, but Madam Hooch never missed a chance to look for possible new flying talent.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She jumped and turned to him. "Sorry," she said. "I'm not a fan of flying brooms."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he said. He looked around and waved to Ron, who was standing with a few Gryffindor boys who were looking at the Rememberall that Neville had received that morning from his gran. The ginger waved to Harry, but turned from Hermione. It was almost the same as during tea yesterday. "He'll come around," Harry said.

"I'll take your word for it," she said.

"Alright," Madam Hooch said, strolling across the grass. "Step up."

Hermione looked at the ground and saw that there were two neat rows of brooms. Slytherins gravitated to one row and the Gryffindors on the other. Draco ended up on her left, Zabini on her right, Harry on her front left, and Ron on her front right. She licked her lips, trying to calm herself.

Madam Hooch looked over them and said, "Now, put your hand over the broom and, in a stern voice, yell 'up'."

Hermione did as she was told, but the broom didn't even move. The other students spoke and she saw Harry's jump into his hand the first time. The same happened to Draco. He looked at her with a self confident smile. "Try speaking a bit firmer," he said.

She looked at the broom and said, "Up. Up. Up. Up!" On the final command, the broom rose and smacked into the crook of her hand.

"See?" Draco said.

"Straddle your broom and, when I whistle, kick off from the ground, hover for a few seconds, then return to the ground," Madam Hooch said. Hermione swung her leg over the broom and settled herself as comfortably as she could. Her nerves were starting to shake again. Madam Hooch raised the whistle to her lips, but Neville started to hover. "Mr. Longbottom, come down this instant."

The look on the boy's face was of sheer terror and confusion. He didn't have any control on his broom at all. Madam Hooch reached up to grab the broom, but it continued to rise in the air. It suddenly took off and zoomed around the court yard. Hermione watched in astonishment as Neville's broom ran into the brick walls of the castle a few times before he was bucked off. He fell, his robe catching on a statue's sword. Hermione gasped as his robe ripped and he fell the finally couple of feet.

Madam Hooch raced forward and helped Neville to his feet. He whimpered as she examined him and touched his wrist. She shook her head and led him back through the crowd to the castle. "I'm taking Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary. If one broom leaves the ground, you'll be expelled faster than you can say 'Hogwarts'. Hermione, notify McGonagall about Mr. Longbottom's accident."

Harry shook his head as Madam Hooch vanished into the school. "I hope he'll be alright," he said.

"Madam Pomfrey's really good at healing people," Hermione said. "But that was a really nasty fall." She turned to Harry. Seeing the concern on his face, she gave him a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine, Harry. Now, I have to talk to McGonagall."

He nodded. "At least you got out of flying lesson," he said.

Hermione smiled. "There is that," she said before turning and racing off to get Mini.

The corridors were empty and her feet echoed as she ran. If she remembered correctly, Mini didn't have a class right now and would be in her office, going over a few things before lunch. Hermione stopped outside of Mini's office to collect her breath before knocking.

"Enter," Mini's voice called. Hermione opened the door and Mini looked up from her parchment. "Hermione. What's wrong?"

"Neville Longbottom's broom took off during flying lessons. He was bucked off and Madam Hooch took him to the Infirmary. She asked me to tell you," Hermione said.

Mini stood up and came around the desk. "Good Heavens," she said, heading out the door. Hermione closed it for her and followed. "Is Mr. Longbottom injured?"

"I think his wrist, at least, was hurt. I don't know about the rest of him," Hermione said, trying to keep up with Mini's pace.

"The rest of the class?"

"Madam Hooch told them to stay grounded, but I don't think they're going to listen," Hermione said.

Mini shook her head. "Wouldn't put it past them," she said. "Most first years are like that."

They passed by a large window and Hermione saw something moving toward them. She turned and gasped as Harry flew at the window, leaning over his broom and his arm stretched out. It was like she was watching everything in slow motion as he seemed to catch something and turn his broom around in time to avoid crashing into the glass. Hermione hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she let it out as Harry flew away. She looked up at Mini, who had seen everything. There was a look on her face Hermione knew very well.

"Hermione," Mini said, still staring out the window. "While I'm checking on Mr. Longbottom, please collect Mr. Potter and Mr. Wood. Take them to my office and wait until I arrive."

"Yes, Mini," Hermione said. "Oliver's in Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?"

McGonagall nodded, then walked down the hall. Hermione sighed, knowing what Mini wanted, but hurried out to the field. Harry was surrounded by cheering students that were patting him on the back. He held Neville's Rememberall in his hand, shaking it victoriously.

"Harry," Hermione said in one of her most authoritative voice. The crowd quietened and parted. Harry's smile faded after a moment when he realized that she wasn't smiling. "Come with me, please."

He paused, then handed his broom to Ron and walked up to her. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"Follow me," she said and turned, returning to the castle. He fell in step beside her and they continued in silence.

Hermione navigated them through the corridors and up a moving staircase or two until they came to a classroom. She held a hand to Harry, telling him to stay before opening the door and stepping in. "Professor Quirell," she said, stopping his lecture. The class turned to look at her. She straightened her shoulders. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Professor McGonagall has asked Oliver Wood to come to her office."

"Oh," he said, nodding a bit and making his turban sway. "O-of c-c-course."

Oliver stood up, gathered his books, and followed Hermione out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Getting called out of class by Hermione," he said, smiling. "I feel special. Unless I'm being asked to give you another flying lesson."

She gave a slight smile as she walked down the corridors to Mini's office. "No fear of that," she said. "I'm actually missing my flying lesson right now. Not that I'm sad about it."

"Still not keen on flying brooms?" Oliver asked, watching her as they walked.

She chuckled. "I'll leave that to you," she said. They arrived at Mini's office and she let them in to stand in front of the desk. "McGonagall will be here soon."

"Sooner than you think," Mini said, coming into the room. "Mr. Longbottom will be fine. Thank you for collecting these two, Hermione. You may go to lunch."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said. She turned and closed the door, but didn't go right away. Years of hanging with the Weasley twins and being told she was too young for things had developed a habit of listening to things she shouldn't.

"Am I in trouble, Professor?" Harry asked.

"No, Mr. Potter," Mini said. "You're here for a different reason."

"Is that where I come in?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Mr. Wood," Mini's voice said through the door. "I have found you a seeker."

Hermione blinked, then hurried away before the door opened. This was mixed news. It was good because Harry would do fantastically at Quidditch. It was bad news because, if he was anything like his father, Harry was going to be a force to recon with. Sevy was not going to be happy about Gryffindor's newest weapon.

She slipped into the Great Hall. A few Gryffindors looked up and, spotting her, turned to the others at their table. Soon, the whole lot of them were watching her slide onto the bench next to Marcus Flint. The boy looked up from his plate, raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione," he said. "I heard you pulled Potter out of flying lessons."

"And for a good reason," Hermione said. "McGonagall made me pull Oliver Wood from his class. Harry's going to be the Gryffindor's new seeker."

Marcus set his fork down hard enough to make it clatter on his plate. The noise drew the table's attention. "Are you sure?" he said.

"I heard it myself," Hermione said.

"I head about this morning's incident at flying lessons, but..." Marcus turned to the boy next to him. "Get it to the rest of the team. After dinner, we're having a meeting in the common room." The boy nodded and passed the word down. Marcus turned back to Hermione and his gaze went over her head. She turned and saw Harry rushing over to the Gryffindor's table. He sat down across from Ron, saying something. "Looks like the good news is spreading," Marcus said.

"He might not be that good," the boy next to Marcus said.

"I hate to bring you down even further, but I saw what happened," Zabini said, leaning across the table. "Draco flew up with Longbottom's Rememberall. Potter followed and Draco threw it. Potter raced after it and caught it before it smashed into a window."

"I saw that part," Hermione said. "I was standing on the other side of the window he almost crashed through. McGonagall was right there and saw it, too. He's good."

Marcus looked over at Harry again, then stood. "Make that meeting now," he said to the boy next to him. "Have the team grab their own food and report to the common room." He left the Great Hall, a few other Slytherins following.

**AN: Hey, everyone. I'm really proud of my muse for allowing me to add another chapter so soon after the other one was posted. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was actually a bit challenging to get it so McGonagall saw Harry catch the Rememberall, since I wrote it so he and Draco were friends and there's not an obvious rivalry between the two. It'll get easier to write the story down the road, I hope. Thanks for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35: After Lunch Incident

Hermione left lunch early with a few sheep cuts a house elf had been nice enough to wrap up for her. Kati would be wanting something to snack on and Hermione hadn't seen her favorite dragon in a while. It was hard to get out to see her, as Hermione only had one free period, there was a curfew where she had to be in the dorms, and she would start getting more homework soon. So she better get her visits in now.

Hermione crossed the grounds to Kati's shed. She rounded the corner and paused by the doors when she heard voices.

"So you'll help us?" That sounded like George. A rustling followed the boy's question.

"Was that a yes?" Fred asked. "I don't speak Dragon."

"That might be a problem," George said.

Hermione stepped in the doorway and smirked as she saw George and Fred looking at Kati, who was laying in her nest of hay and branches. The dragon was changing her gaze from one twin to the other. She seemed to be slightly bored, but perked up when she saw Hermione. The witch held up a finger to silence the creature and walked to stand behind the twins.

"If we can't speak dragon, how are we going to know what she's saying?" Fred asked.

"How are we going to get her to scare the first years into a stampede if we can't talk to her," George asked.

"That's your plan?" Hermione asked, making the twins whirl around to look at her. "The great Weasley Twins have access to a dragon and they're going to stampede first years?"

"When did you get so quiet?" George asked.

"You have a better idea?" Fred asked at the same time.

Hermione walked past them and unwrapped the sheep cuts under her arm. "Hey, Kati," she said, kneeling down in the hay. She offered one of pieces of meat up to the dragon.

Kati pulled the meat from Hermione's hand before flipping it up and snapping her teeth around the snack. She swallowed and nudged Hermione's cheek with her beak like snout. _Thanks_ her voice said in Hermione's head.

"You're welcome," Hermione said, offering another piece of meat. Kati swallowed that one, as well. "Were you really going to go along with that idea?"

_I'm bored, so maybe,_ Kati said, taking the rest of the meat from her human. _It's not one of their best ideas, but I think it'd be a little fun._

"If you're bored, why not spend time with Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

_Hagrid's nice and all, but he doesn't understand what I'm saying. I'd like to talk to someone and you're always in class._

"So you're going to help them with their pranks?" Hermione asked.

_If they pass over the sheep cuts they brought, then yes,_ Kati said.

"What did she say?" Fred asked.

"Is she going to help us?" George asked.

Hermione stood up and brushed the hay off her skirt. "She says she'll help you if you hand over the sheep cuts you brought."

The twins grinned and Fred pulled out a wrapped package from his bag. He unwrapped the meat and put it in front of Kati, who ate all of it in one bite. She licked her teeth and purred to show her appreciation.

"So," Hermione said. "When is this prank going to happen?"

"Now why would we spoil the surprise by telling you?" George asked, smiling.

"Because it's going to be hard to get this to work when you don't speak Dragon," Hermione said.

"We'll figure something out," George said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "And how was that working out for you before I got here?" she asked.

The twins paused and looked at each other. "Now I see why they put her in Slyterhin," George said.

"Really," Fred said. "But, you know, George. If we grab her, we can force her to be our translator."

"Indeed, Fred," George said, smiling. They turned matching smiles to Hermione and her smirk slowly faded. That look...

"You know," Hermione said, backing up to the door slowly. "Lunch is almost over and I better be getting to class."

"You can skip," Fred said, taking a step closer.

"Yeah," George said, following his brother. "The teachers wouldn't mind if it's you."

Hermione raised her hand and said, "Wait a moment. I have an idea." The boys stopped and waited for her to talk. She took a deep breath and, turning sharply on her heel, bolted out the door. The run up the hill was a bit of a challenge, but Hermione pushed herself faster and sprinted as soon as she reached flat land. The Weasley twins were behind her. She didn't need to look behind her to know that.

"Come on, Hermione," George called out to her. "We won't hurt you."

"Much," Fred called, laughing.

"Not even, Weasleys," she yelled over her shoulder.

_They are so catching you,_ Kati's voice said in her head.

_Not helping, Kati,_ Hermione said back, jumping over a hole in the ground Fang must have dug.

_They have longer legs than you and you used up your energy on the hill_, Kati said.

_Why is it that my dragon is sideing with the trouble makers?_ Hermione asked.

_Because they already caught you_.

Their conversation had slowed her, unfortunately, giving the twins the opportunity to close the distance between them. They tackled Hermione to the ground and turned her over, tickling her sides. She cried out in surprise before laughing. She tried to bat their hands away, but they would only find another place to attack.

"S-stop!" Hermione laughed, turning away from Fred's hands.

"Not until you say we're the kings of pranksters," George said, hitting a particularly ticklish spot on her side.

She squealed and cried, "Alright! You're the kings of pranksters!"

The twins grinned and released her. Hermione stopped laughing and took deep breaths to get her second wind. "Now, was that so hard?" George asked.

Hermione sat up and punched his arm. It was a weak hit and only made the ginger laugh. "I'm getting you back for this," she said.

Fred stood up, hauling Hermione to her feet, and said, "It's all in fun, Hermione."

"Like stampeding first years?" she asked, brushing some grass from her skirt.

"Exactly," George said, standing up and handing her school bag over.

She slid the strap over her shoulder and said, "Best of luck, then."

She turned and headed to the castle. "Wait a moment," Fred said. Hermione turned to look at them. "You're going just like that?"

"Yeah," she said. "Class starts soon and I don't want to be late."

"But that's it? No fighting on helping or anything?" George asked. In the past, she'd bug the twins to help with pranks if she wanted some fun. They'd either turn her down or let her in on the tasks.

Hermione shook her head. "It's your fun. I'll catch you on the next one." She turned and made her way up the steps into the castle. _Kati_, she called in her head.

_I'm here_, Kati said. _Did you enjoy your run?_

_ Smart alack dragon,_ Hermione said. _How's your fire breathing going?_

_ It's only a small puff of flame at the moment. I'm working on it,_ Kati said. _Why?_

Hermione walked into Charms and took a seat at one of the middle benches built into the circular room. _I'm thinking about getting back at the twins. _

_ You don't want me to do the prank?_

_ No, I want you to go ahead with the prank. But when you've scared the first years, wouldn't it just be grand if those twins became a little hot under the collar?_

Kati grinned. _You want me to set their shirts on fire?_

_That would be funny, but how about we just stick to their pants? Not enough to hurt them, but just enough to get a reaction._ Kati laughed in Hermione's head and the girl smiled. Payback was going to be sweet.

"What's brought that smile out?" Blaise asked, sitting down next to her.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and said, "I don't know what you mean."

"That's your trickster smile," the Italian said. "You're planning on doing something to someone, aren't you?" He leaned close and smiled. "Can I get in on it?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Hermione said. "And, even if I did, you don't know who's the target."

"Does it matter?" Blaise asked.

"It might be you," she said.

Blaise paused. "But it's not, right?" he asked. Hermione raised her eyebrow for a second before reaching into her bag for her wand. "It's not me, right, Hermione? You wouldn't do anything mean to me. I haven't done anything."

"What did you do?" Draco asked, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"Nothing," Blaise said. Draco gave him a disbelieving look. "Honest. I haven't done a single thing. Draco, mate, tell your girl to stop whatever prank she's thinking of doing to me."

Draco looked at Hermione. "Are you planning a prank on him?" he asked.

"Not until he mentioned it," she said.

"What?" Blaise asked, eyes widening. He'd heard of some of the pranks she'd pulled on other students. Granted, most of those were the twin's ideas, but she got the credit, too.

She raised her hands in a shrug. "I've never known someone who wanted to be pranked so much. But if he really wants to be pranked, what kind of friend would I be to deny him?"

Draco nodded slowly, keeping a straight face though Hermione knew he was trying hard not to laugh. "I see," he said. "In that case, I think, as a good friend, you should give him the best prank you have."

"Good idea, Draco," Hermione said. She turned to Blaise, smiling slowly. He sat with his back so straight, Hermione was sure she could strike a match on his spine. "Blaise," she said. "I've got a great prank for you."

"Do you really?" he asked.

"Yup," she said. "My prank to you...is that there is no prank."

Blaise was silent for a moment. "What?" he said, his voice carrying a bit too far in the room. A few students turned to look at them, but Blaise ignored them. "You're not going to prank me?"

"Nope," Hermione said.

"Then what was that all about?" he asked.

She laughed. "You were so tense, waiting for some horrible prank, that I didn't need to prank you. You'd already pranked yourself."

Blaise opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to be unable to say a word. Instead, he looked over her shoulder at Draco. "Had to date the evil one, didn't you," he said.

"That way she doesn't prank me," Draco said.

Blaise shook his head and let it fall onto the desk. Hermione patted his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile as she chuckled. He didn't bother to look up to see it.

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Flitwick said, climbing up onto the stack of books behind his podium. "Today's lesson will most assuredly involve learning how to cast the Softening Charm, Spongify."

**AN: Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I hope you enjoyed the pranks, in honor of April 1****st****. **


	36. Chapter 36: Third floor corridor

**AN: I know it's been forever since I posted anything. My old computer crashed and I had to get a new one and transfer my stories. Unfortunately, most of this chapter was missing, so I've had to reconstruct it from memory. Everything's fine, now, so we should be good. *knock on wood* Well, enjoy the chapter. **

The rest of the day had some of the Slytherins on edge. News of Harry's position on the Gryffindor team had spread across the school like a wild fire. Between classes, Hermione could see Marcus and other players in groups, probably talking strategy. She didn't know if they were still concerned about Harry or if they were just on a planning roll. Quidditch was something Marcus took very seriously. At dinner, Marcus and the others were still talking.

"Are they still on the whole 'Harry's the new Gryffindor Seeker' thing?" Hermione asked, sipping some of her pumpkin juice.

"Nah," Blaise said. "They got over that, but it did make Marcus Quidditch crazy. He's planning on winning the cup this year."

"Which probably means that Snape and McGonnagal are already placing their bets," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked.

"They're competitive when it comes to Quidditch," Hermione said. "Each has a lot of pride in their teams. There's been intense betting at times."

"Like what?" Blaise asked, leaning in with curiosity.

She shook her head. "No way am I telling you," she said.

"What?" he asked. "Oh, come on."

Hermione shook her head, drinking her pumpkin juice. She set her goblet down and spotted Harry talking to Ron from the corner of her eye. There was nothing abnormal about it, but it brought a question to mind. She turned to Draco and asked, "Why were you fooling around with Neville's Rememberall today?"

He paused, then slowly set his goblet down. "I was just messing around and having a bit of fun," he said, shrugging.

"He doesn't want you to get mad at him, so I'll tell you what happened," Pansy said. "He found the Rememberall and made a joke that if Neville had held it a bit longer, he may have remembered to land on his bum. Harry didn't like the joke and asked Draco to drop it. Draco said no and got on his broom, showing off by flying high. Harry followed, asked Draco to knock it off, Draco threw the ball, Harry went after it, caught it, and then they landed. Draco's the one to thank for getting Harry on the Gryffindor team."

Hermione turned to Draco and he looked sheepish. "It was in fun," he said.

"But you could have done some real damage," Hermione said.

Draco turned away, focusing on his drink. "You worry too much," he said.

"I believe that's called being a good girlfriend," Hermione said.

"Or an annoying one," Blaise said.

She shot him a look. He only smiled. "You know, Blaise," Hermione said, leaning on the table. "I still have a couple pranks up my sleeve. Real pranks."

Blaise leaned forward and said, "I'd like to see you try, Hermione."

"Try not to damage him," Draco said nonchalantly. "He's one of the only guy friends I can stand."

"Gee, thanks," Blaise said.

Hermione relaxed and leaned back. She saw Harry looking over at her and she waved. He returned it, but Ron gave her an unpleasant look.

"What's Weasel's problem?" Draco asked.

"'Weasel'?" Hermione asked.

"It fits him," Blaise said, looking over his shoulder at the ginger.

Hermione ignored the nickname and said, "I'm not sure why he doesn't like me. Maybe he's not too happy that his brothers like me more than him."

"Well, there are a lot of people that like you," Pansy said.

"I'm not expecting to be liked by everyone," Hermione said. "But I'd at least like to know why he doesn't like me."

"Forget the weasel," Draco said, smiling at her. "You have us. You don't need him."

"He's not even that attractive," Pansy said.

"And this is where we change the subject," Blaise said.

"Did you guys start on the homework?" Hermione asked.

Blaise was quiet for a moment before he turned to Pansy. "I don't think Weasel's going to catch anyone's eye any time soon," he said.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "You'd rather talk about Ron's looks than homework?"

"It's homework," Blaise said. "It's not suppose to be fun. if it were, don't you think they'd call it 'home-fun'?"

Draco laughed and Hermione smiled. She finished her dinner and stood up from the bench. "I'm going to check on Kati," she said.

"Don't get caught by Filch if you miss curfew," Pansy said.

"I'll make sure to avoid him," Hermione said. "Mind taking my bag back to the room?"

Pansy nodded and Hermione left the Great Hall. It was dark outside, but Hermione knew her way around the grounds to not need a light. Besides, the moon was full enough to see the stable. She slipped through the doors. Kati looked up and bobbed her head.

_I see you escaped the twins_, she said with a mental smirk.

_No thanks to you_, Hermione said, pretending to be upset. Kati made a growling sound that was suppose to be a laugh. Hermione smiled and sat down next to Kati's wing.

Kati's mood shifted to concern. _Hermione, there's something…strange in the castle._

_ Well, it's full of students going through puberty, ghosts who have their own drama, and teachers who voluntarily work there. It's all a bit strange_, Hermione thought.

_ Not that kind of strange_, the dragon said, shaking her head at her human's joke. _It's just that I feel like there's something in that place that is bad news. I don't like it._

Hermione frowned. _What is it?_

Kati lifted her wings in her version of a shrug. _I can't tell_, she said. _It started a while ago. I've been trying to see how far we can be from each other before I can't sense you because Hagrid wants to learn more our connection, and I felt something in the castle. A big something. But I can't figure out what it is._

Hermione started to think. She'd been all over the castle. She knew the secret hiding spots and passageways that catacomb through and under Hogwarts. There were a few places that were dangerous to go, like the third floor corridor…was there something in there that Kati was sensing?

_Maybe_, Kati said, picking up on Hermione's thoughts. _I couldn't really tell where the feeling was coming from. I haven't learned to focus yet._

Hermione and Kati had been practicing on developing their connection and discovering what they could do. They hadn't found much since the start of school, but any new development was good. However, it would be nice to know what and where this strange thing was.

_Don't you think you should be going off to bed_, Kati asked.

Hermione looked outside and noticed that it was later than she'd intended. She stood and brushed the hay off her skirt. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told the dragon, hugging her neck before leaving the stable.

She kept to the shadows. No one really patrolled the grounds, but someone still might see her from a window. A prefect, perhaps. She knew that Percy would love to find a way to boost himself. He might not mean any harm, but he was by the book and no one was an exception. Not that she'd like to be an exception to the rules.

Hermione made it through the main doors without being seen, but she paused when she saw someone standing at the base of the stairs leading up. She couldn't make out who it was until they turned.

"Neville," she said. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep and thought I'd get something to eat, but I couldn't find the kitchens and I can't remember how to get back to Gryffindor tower," Neville said. "Hermione, could you help me get back? Please?"

Hermione gave a small sympathetic smile. "Sure," she said. "But we're not suppose to be up, so be quiet and follow my lead. If Filch catches us…" She let the rest trail off. Neville didn't need her to finish, he just nodded. She walked past him and up the stairs. Hermione had once, when the twins had spend most of their second year teaching her to be sneaky, followed Filch around all night without him knowing. She'd seen his pattern of patrol and Filch wasn't a man to change his habits unless he had to. Which means he was checking the West wing of the second floor.

The two kids managed to avoid Filch and a few wandering ghosts, but they ran into something Hermione wasn't expecting. Or, more accurately, someone. Two someones. Ron and Harry were walking right in front of them, coming from a different corridor. "Get lost, too?" Hermione asked. The boys jumped and turned to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm helping Neville get back to his dorm," Hermione said. "But, since you two are out, you guys can all go back together." She paused and tilted her head. "Why are you two out after curfew?"

Harry looked a little sheepish as he said, "We were getting food. Everyone wanted to talk to me during dinner, so I didn't get to eat."

"You should have taken Neville with you," Hermione said. "He was looking for food, too." She turned to Neville. "You okay from here?"

Neville nodded his head, but jumped when a ghostly figure flew out of the wall and around the small group. "Oooh, what is this?" the specter asked, grinning.

"Peeves," Hermione said, frowning. "What are you up to?"

"I'm just taking a stroll," he said. "But you shouldn't be up. Oh, what trouble you'll be in."

Hermione saw the ghost rub his hands together and her eyes widened. She turned on her heel and hissed to the others, "Run!" They took off after her the moment the poltergeist started yelling.

"First years! First years out of bed!" Peeves cackled, following their little group. Hermione made a mental note to have the Bloody Baron pay Peeves a visit later, but now she had to find a hiding spot.

_Hermione, what's wrong?_ Kati's voice asked in her head, sounding a little concerned. She must have picked up on Hermione's adrenaline rush.

_Peeves caught me and the boys out of bed. He's yelling and it's going to attract Filch. _Hermione felt the dragon laugh. _Stupid dragon,_ Hermione thought.

_I heard that_, Kati said.

_Good_, Hermione thought. She looked around and saw a door to her left. "This way," she told the boys, grabbing the handle. It wouldn't budge when she tried to open it. Drat.

"Hurry," Ron hissed at her.

She gave him a sharp look before she grabbed her wand from her robe pocket and pointed it at the lock. "Alohamora," she said under her breath. The lock sprang free and she pulled the door open. "In," she said. The boys raced into the room and Hermione followed, gently closing the door. She pressed her ear to the door and listened to Filch and Peeves.

"Which way did they go, Peeves? Quick, tell me," Filch said.

"Say 'please,'" Peeves taunted.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"All right — please." Filch practically spat out the word.

"NOTHING! Hahaaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

"You worthless-" Filch said, his voice being drowned out by Peeve's laughter. The sound faded as they walked away.

Hermione released the breath she'd been holding. "I think they're gone," she said, turning toward the boys. They were staring at something else, though. She followed their line of sight and tipped her head back to stare up at a giant three headed dog. All three heads were staring down at them, growling and flashing dangerously sharp white teeth. The middle one barked and the others joined in, starting for the group.

"Run!" Harry yelled and they all raced out the door. Hermione pushed on the door, hoping to lock the door. The boys pushed, too, and despite the creature trying to force itself out, they got the door closed. Whatever magic was on the door kicked back in, locking the creature in. The kids slid to the floor, panting and shaking.

Hermione gulped in air and, using a shaking hand to push back some of her curls, said, "I think we should keep quiet about this."

"Are you kidding?" Ron said. "There's a three headed dog living in the castle! How can we keep that quiet?"

"Simple," Hermione said. "You don't say anything about it."

"But-" Ron said.

"Hermione's got a point," Harry said. "There's probably a reason the dog's there. Until we know more, let's keep this quiet."

"I'm all for ignoring this whole night," Neville said.

Hermione nodded and stood. "Go back to your rooms. Avoid Filch and you should be safe. Don't say anything. We'll talk in the morning."

The boys nodded their agreement. Ron didn't look happy, but Hermione's mind was already working a mile a minute. She didn't really care if Ron was upset. She checked the area before she made her way down to the dungeons and up to her room. Pansy and the other girls were asleep as Hermione picked up her diary. She needed to write this all down. She opened it up at her desk and started to write about the events leading up to the event.

_A three headed dog! I never knew there was anything like that in the castle. I've been all over this place at least a thousand times. I know every nook and cranny. How could I have missed a three headed dog? I've not been in the third floor corridor for a while, but when I had snuck in there, there wasn't any creature there. So it must be recent. But why there? What's it doing there? How did it get there? Does it have something to do with the trap door it was standing on? I don't know why I noticed it or if the others noticed it, but I think there might be something under there. Maybe the dog is what Kati's been sensing? That would be strange, even for Hogwarts. There's something going on, but the main thing is making sure Ron keeps his mouth shut. That might be a problem. I've seen him eat. Ew._

Hermione closed the book and put the quill on the table. _Are you alright?_ Kati asked in Hermione's mind.

_It's a long story. I'll tell you in the morning_, Hermione thought. She changed into her pajamas and slid into bed. It had been a long night.

**Thanks again for reading and I'm really sorry about the delay. I'll try better to get things up.**


End file.
